


Qui veut faire l'ange fait la bête

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: About the big bang and the universe, Akaashi is some kind of a priest but not really, Angst, End of the World, Every pairing is an important one, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Fluff, Kageyama is scared of the dark, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Oikawa has bad headaches, POV Multiple, Science Fiction, Stuff about existing people who don't really exist anymore, Stuff about non-existing people who exist anyway, Theories about space and time everywhere, Time Travel, Weird powers coming out of nowhere, You may start to hear some unpleasant whistling or weird bells around you, but not really, kind of, or do they
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait eu un jour où tout allait bien, puis la brume avait parlé.<br/>Il y avait eu un jour où tout allait bien, puis le parfum l'avait suivi.<br/>Il y avait eu un jour où tout allait bien, puis il avait rêvé.<br/>Il y avait eu un jour où tout allait bien, puis le monde avait changé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Oikawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Cette fic risque d'être d'une longueur plutôt conséquente, vu le nombre de personnages à qui elle donne la vedette et la longueur des chapitres y étant consacrés. Aussi parce que le scénario est huuuge. Il met un peu de temps à se mettre en place, par contre, mais laissez-moi une chaaance. ;;  
> Je ne sais guère quoi vous dire si ce n'est que j'espère que ça vous plaira, lol. Pour tout contact, c'est sur tumblr **@landsofcascades** ou **@crimson-realm**. D'avance merci pour votre lecture. À plus !

Dans la vie, Oikawa avait deux absolues certitudes.

La première pouvait être divisée en trois parts quasiment identiques et d'égale importance.

Un. Kageyama Tobio était son ennemi.

Deux. Ushijima Wakatoshi était son ennemi.

Trois. L'homme en noir était son ennemi.

S'il ne les évitait pas à tout prix, tous trois se mettraient en travers de sa route. Ils le tireraient jusqu'en enfer pour satisfaire leurs besoins égoïstes. Ils incarnaient la principale menace qu'il aurait jamais à affronter au cours de son existence. Chaque seconde passée à leurs côtés était une seconde de trop. Chaque regard échangé risquait de le mener à l'échec. Et, dans sa situation, l'échec était inconcevable.

C'était là que survenait la seconde certitude. Celle-là se présentait simplement, claire comme de l'eau, irréfutable.

Iwaizumi allait mourir. Ou plutôt : sans son intervention et sa constante vigilance, Iwaizumi n'aurait aucune chance de survie.

En réalité, le lien entre la première et la seconde certitude restait obscur. À l'âge de neuf ans, Oikawa avait fait le tour du voisinage afin de vérifier le nom et le prénom de tous ceux qu'il avait une chance d'y croiser, par peur d'y découvrir un Ushijima ou un Kageyama caché, prêt à sauter à la gorge d'une victime sans défense. Après tout, Kageyama Tobio et Ushijima Wakatoshi ne pouvaient qu'être les noms d'assassins surentraînés ; et, quoi qu'il arrive, Oikawa ne les laisserait jamais s'approcher de près ou de loin de leur cible.

Les années passant, la thèse de l'assassin lui avait paru de plus en plus étrange et improbable, d'autant plus qu'Iwaizumi ne grandissait que pour se métamorphoser en un préadolescent un peu irritable au ton corrosif, même si ces dernières caractéristiques ne fleurissaient qu'en présence de son meilleur ami. Pas vraiment le profil idéal d'une victime de tueur à gage. Et puis, des deux, Iwaizumi ne se trouvait pas être le plus imprudent ; si quelqu'un avait dû déclencher la colère de dangereux criminel, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Oikawa.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Parce que la moindre erreur pouvait conduire à la mort de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Il avait attendu, le cœur battant, que la prédiction se réalise, mais les jours se succédaient aussi sûrement que le fleuve paresseux devant lequel il s'arrêtait parfois se jetait dans l'océan. L'ombre du destin les surplombait jusqu'à ternir le soleil tout en restant invisible. Par conséquent, Oikawa le voyait partout. Derrière chaque tronc d'arbre se cachait une faux en argent prête à emporter avec elle une âme innocente. Chaque nuage dissimulait un éclair qui exploiterait la moindre erreur pour frapper sans pitié.

La faucheuse était réputée pour sa patience. Elle se montrerait au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de garder les yeux grands ouverts et les poings fermés, paré à toute éventualité, certain que, quoi qu'il advienne, Iwaizumi ne mourrait pas s'il était là pour l'en empêcher.

Et puis il était entré au collège, s'était inscrit dans le club de volley, avait disputé sa première compétition.

Avait fait face à Ushijima Wakatoshi. Et il avait pris peur.

— Pourquoi tu le hais à ce point ? lui avait demandé Iwaizumi.

Parce qu'il est mon ennemi, avait-il voulu répondre. Parce qu'il va te tuer.

À la place, il avait dit :

— Il est trop grand. Et stupide. Et puis, je déteste les joueurs gauchers : ils sont infernaux.

Et dangereux. Trop dangereux.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, pourtant, n'essaya pas d'assassiner Iwaizumi. Et le jour où Oikawa fit face à Kageyama Tobio pour la première fois, il sut qu'il en serait de même pour lui.

Il le détesta autant qu'il détestait Ushiwaka, mais quelque chose lui disait que, si la situation avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas connu son nom avant de connaître son visage, l'aversion qu'il lui portait aujourd'hui serait restée la même. Sa présence lui était tout simplement insupportable — et ça n'avait pas tant à voir avec son potentiel destin meurtrier qu'avec son intolérable naïveté et le talent écœurant qu'il manifestait depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe.

Quelques semaines après l'avoir rencontré, Oikawa avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair.

— Je ne comprends pas, avait-il dit au spectre brumeux qui flottait parfois aux abords de sa conscience. Kageyama n'est qu'un gamin sans intérêt. Il est stupide, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Puis, il adore Hajime-kun. Pour quelle raison voudrait-il lui faire du mal ?

La brume s'était rassemblée devant lui ; une main trouble sur son épaule.

— Si tu les laisses s'approcher, l'avait-elle prévenu, il mourra.

— Mais...

— Iwa-chan ne doit pas mourir. Ne le laisse pas mourir.

— C'est mon meilleur ami. Bien sûr que je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

La brume n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait demandé :

— Qui sont tes ennemis ?

Oikawa avait mis un instant avant de réagir. Un instant de trop — la brume déjà l'étouffait, le laissant suffocant et terrifié sur le sol, la bouche pleine de cendres, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Qui sont tes ennemis ?

— Kageyama Tobio, avait-il bredouillé, Ushijima Wakatoshi, et l'homme en noir.

Leurs silhouettes s'étaient matérialisées juste devant lui, le dévisageant de leurs yeux inexpressifs, tous plus grands et plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Plus âgés, peut-être. Quant à l'homme en noir, il était difficile d'en dire quoi que ce soit ; son visage était dissimulé sous une capuche et, comme les autres, il ne parlait pas.

La brume s'était accroupie à ses côtés, un souffle glacé contre son oreille.

— Tobio-chan, avait-il murmuré, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir.

— Tobio, Ushijima, l'homme en noir. Tobio, Ushijima, l'homme en noir. Tobio…

Il avait toussé.

— Bien, avait déclaré le spectre. N'oublie pas.

Il n'oublierait pas. Il n'avait jamais oublié.

Le lendemain, son regard s'était attardé sur Kageyama un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Iwaizumi.

— Laisse-le tranquille, avait conseillé ce dernier. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Je sais.

— C'est juste un gosse. Rien à voir avec Ushiwaka.

Oikawa lui avait souri.

— Je sais, Iwa-chan. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Iwaizumi avait tiqué.

— Iwa-chan ? T'es sérieux ?

— Quoi, t'aimes pas ? Iwa-chan — c'est mignon, non ?

— Tu parles. Ça me fout les boules.

— Reste zen, Iwa-chan.

Puis il avait éclaté de rire avant de s'éloigner sans écouter les protestations de son meilleur ami.

* * *

 

— Qui sont tes ennemis ?

— Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir.

— Et ?

— Je dois les éviter à tout prix. Ils se mettront en travers de ma route. Ils me tueront sans doute.

— Et ?

— Si je ne fais rien, Iwa-chan va mourir.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. L'estomac au bord de la nausée. Iwa-chan va mourir. Iwa-chan va mourir. Inacceptable. Inconcevable. Terrifiant.

— Et ?

— Je dois le protéger d'eux. Le protéger de tout.

— Et ?

— Sans Iwa-chan, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens. Aucun. J'ai besoin de lui. Je dois le sauver. Je dois...

— Bien.

La brume se plaça face à lui. Ils faisaient la même taille, désormais. Ses contours se précisèrent doucement, et déjà Oikawa savait ce qui se cachait derrière, déjà il sentait ses entrailles se contracter, la peur s'emparer de son esprit fatigué.

— Sans Iwa-chan, dit la brume, notre vie n'a plus aucun sens. Sauve-le. C'est notre dernière chance.

— Quand ?

La brume soupira. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

— Notre dernière chance.

Oikawa sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

— Ça commence, souffla la brume. Ça commence. Ça commence.

— Qu'est-ce qui commence ?

— Tout. Bientôt. Bientôt.

Puis la brume cessa d'être de la brume. Oikawa se figea.

Oikawa Tooru, debout devant lui, souriait tranquillement. Ouvrit la bouche.

— Maintenant.

* * *

 

Dans la vie, Oikawa avait trois absolues certitudes.

Un. Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi et l'homme en noir étaient ses ennemis.

Deux. Sans son intervention et sa constante vigilance, Iwa-chan allait mourir.

Trois. Le monde était sur le point d'entamer sa métamorphose.

Bientôt. Très bientôt.

Maintenant.

 


	2. Le parfum (Akaashi)

L'odeur qui emplit les narines d'Akaashi n'y subsista guère plus de quelques secondes. Il essaya de l'identifier, les yeux fermés, un souvenir juste au bord du cœur, le parfum d'une fleur qui n'attendait qu'un nom pour éclore. Ses paupières frémirent. Les ouvrir, cependant, aurait signifié un échec. Un mouvement, un seul, et la fragrance s'évaporerait dans le néant ; s'il voulait la sentir à nouveau, il n'avait d'autre choix que de flirter avec la frontière du sommeil, le corps engourdi, encore plongé dans un rêve vaporeux parcouru de voix et de visages inconnus.

Il s'éveilla pourtant, et le parfum disparut au profit des senteurs lourdes de l'encens qui brûlait dans la pièce à côté. Sa mère en allumait dès l'aube ; pour une fois, il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle ne se soit jamais levée.

Il s'assit en tailleur, la vision encore imprécise, et inspira longuement à la recherche de l'odeur disparue. Rien, évidemment. Il le savait déjà. La déception ne le traversa qu'un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il balaya la chambre du regard en masquant un bâillement. La simplicité pratique de sa décoration, qui lui plaisait d'ordinaire, lui donna une impression d'austérité sèche et glaciale. Les panneaux coulissants la séparant du reste de la maison rejoignaient un plafond en bois clair et verni à l'aspect fragile. En dehors du futon où il dormait et d'un très vieux meuble noir sur lequel trônaient quelques bougies et éléments décoratifs, les tatamis étaient vierges de tout mobilier. Il avait abandonné quelques livres çà et là, empilés le long des murs, et au-dessus de sa tête pendait une lampe protégée par un abat-jour en papier blanc qui, dans la lumière de l'aurore, lui parut presque rosée.

La mélodie du matin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son oreille pour lui charger la tête du crissement des grillons encore séduits par les températures estivales, du piaillement des oiseaux et des gouttes de pluie rescapées de la nuit qui coulaient depuis le faîte du toit pour s'étaler en petites flaques humides sur le porche. Il bâilla à nouveau, s'étira, puis se leva pour se mettre au travail. La nature du parfum importait peu ; il l'avait déjà oublié.

Le soleil qui envahit la pièce lorsqu'il écarta les panneaux coulissants brillait d'un jaune orangé, détonant sur le ciel clair, et poursuivit son ascension sans s'intéresser à lui. Dehors, il faisait encore humide, pourtant assez chaud pour lui tirer quelques gouttes de sueur le long du dos et du front. L'été avait beau s'en être allé, son souvenir planait aux alentours comme un halo de lumière. Aveuglant.

Un tour à la salle de bain suffit à le réveiller totalement. Il prépara ses vêtements de sport fraîchement lavés pour les tasser au fond de son sac, puis posa son uniforme scolaire sur un tabouret en prévision. Il s'en vêtirait plus tard. En attendant, il avait du travail. Il enfila une tenue plus décontractée et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le temple dont sa famille avait la charge. Par chance, son père, prêtre depuis de nombreuses années et très attaché aux traditions, se trouvait de l'autre côté du sanctuaire ; s'il l'avait croisé, il n'aurait pas manqué de le sermonner pour la centième fois, et pour la centième fois Akaashi aurait hoché la tête avec respect sans pour autant l'écouter.

Le sanctuaire était plus grand que la plupart de ceux situés dans la région. L'adolescent, pour l'avoir parcouru en long et en large, le connaissait comme sa poche. Il avait souvent apporté son aide, petit, et l'apportait souvent encore, comme ce matin, mais cela ne le gênait pas. L'endroit avait quelque chose de magique aux premières lueurs du jour, toujours imprégné des mystères de la nuit, parfois inondé d'une légère brume blanche qui s'effaçait avec la venue progressive des fidèles et des groupes de curieux. Les arbres qui le ceignaient de toute part bruissaient sous le vent, fredonnant une chanson mélancolique dont les mots échappaient au commun des mortels. Quelques feuilles précoces dansaient sur l'allée qui menait au _haiden_ , bâtiment réservé au culte, et certaines ondulaient à la surface des bassins de purification en attendant d'en être ôtées pour finir abandonnées dans de grands sacs en toile de jute qu'on stockerait loin des regards. Un autre monde — et il était l'un des rares à pouvoir l'admirer.

Akaashi croisa quelques prêtres sur sa route et les salua d'un signe de tête. Des lève-tôt, probablement, ou bien son père avait décidé de les convoquer à l'aube. Les cérémonies complexes ne manqueraient pas, dans les jours à venir ; peut-être voulait-il s'assurer de leur implication dans la vie du sanctuaire avant de leur attribuer les rôles qui leur seraient dévolus.

Akaashi, de toute façon, ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de choses. Sa tâche à lui était claire, simple, et lui revenait depuis des temps immémoriaux — depuis, en fait, que sa sœur aînée la lui avait cédée pour suivre les traces de ses parents et participer activement à la vie du temple.

Il s'éloigna des bâtiments par un étroit chemin dallé ponctué de sculptures et de pierres entourées de cordes de paille torsadées. Celui-ci s'écartait du centre du sanctuaire pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'un petit édifice de bois sombre gardé par deux statues de renards abîmées par les intempéries. Y pénétrer aurait normalement nécessité une purification près des bassins, mais Akaashi n'était ni fidèle ni prêtre, et il doutait que les dieux aient un jour l'audace de se plaindre de son travail. Il ne restait pas suffisamment longtemps à l'intérieur pour déclencher leur colère, de toute façon ; et puis, s'ils lui en avaient voulu, nul doute qu'il aurait eu à subir leurs foudres depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'inclina néanmoins — rien ne servait de manquer de prudence, même s'il n'était que peu sensible à la superstition.

Il baissa légèrement la tête en enjambant la ligne qui en marquait l'entrée, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur, l'esprit déjà engourdi par la chaleur pesante qu'il était certain d'y trouver.

La pièce unique donnait un effet sombre et étriqué, bien différent de toutes les autres constructions du lieu de culte. Dénuée de fenêtres, elle n'était éclairée que par deux lanternes orangées et vacillantes fixées aux murs latéraux, ainsi que par quelques bougies de tailles et d'aspects tous différents, certaines éteintes depuis longtemps, d'autres luttant pour conserver leur éclat au sein des ténèbres oppressantes qui les assiégeaient depuis chaque angle de la pièce. Les odeurs qui s'en échappaient lui faisaient tourner la tête ; il prit un moment pour adapter sa vue à l'obscurité, puis s'avança pour procéder aux tâches lui étant réservées.

Il s'agissait tout d'abord d'allumer les bougies qui se dressaient encore et d'en déposer de nouvelles aux quatre coins du large panneau de bois verni élevé au centre de la pièce. Ornementé de quelques peintures dont on ne distinguait guère plus que de vagues détails hasardeux, il était calé entre deux paniers béant sur les ténèbres, prêts à dévorer la main qui oserait s'y plonger.

Akaashi s'occupa ensuite des lanternes et s'assura de leur efficacité afin que personne n'ait à s'introduire dans l'édifice au cours de la journée pour remplacer leur lueur chevrotante et rougeâtre. Le temple suffisamment éclairé pour voir où il mettait les pieds, il s'approcha du panneau, s'inclina à nouveau, et détacha les ex-voto qu'on y avait cloués.

Ces derniers prenaient la forme de petites plaquettes de bois écarlate dotées d'une cordelette de paille qu'il suffisait d'accrocher aux clous rouillés enfoncés dans le panneau, et sur lesquelles chacun pouvait inscrire un vœu qu'il adressait aux dieux, accompagné, bien entendu, d'une offrande en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Si, par leur forme et leur emploi, ils rappelaient les plaques de bois vendues à l'entrée du sanctuaire, leur signification était toute autre. Les _ema_ , connus de tous, représentaient une demande à l'aveugle, une prière écrite plutôt que murmurée du bout des lèvres. La paix, imploraient-ils, la chance, la réussite, l'amour, parfois ; écoutez-moi, si vous m'entendez, faites de mon existence un lieu d'épanouissement et de plaisir, gardez-moi de la mort qui m'appelle, nettoyez-moi des malheurs qui m'étouffent.

Ici, les petites plaquettes sanglantes et sans nom ne parlaient pas. Elles n'imploraient pas. Elles savaient.

Parce que le temple était la demeure des dieux, et parce que les dieux soufflaient sans cesse aux oreilles de leurs fidèles à travers la fumée ou la flamme des bougies, les planchettes votives ne pouvaient renfermer qu'une confession inqualifiable, une confidence chuchotée, une vérité irréfutable — elles conservaient en elle le cœur du monde, son âme, ses plus inavouables secrets. Là où les _ema_ espéraient, les ex-voto exigeaient ; ils vomissaient aveux et pénitences, révélations et prédictions, en échange de quoi les dieux devaient réaliser leur vœu le plus cher et le plus enfoui, celui dont les pèlerins eux-mêmes n'avaient pas conscience, le plus important de tous. Et pour chaque prière accrochée résonnait en réponse la voix légère des divinités : un carillon qui tintait dans le vent.

Rares étaient ceux à connaître l'endroit, néanmoins, et plus rares encore ceux qui souhaitaient s'y risquer. Parce que les vœux en question menaient parfois à une issue dont nul ne voulait témoigner ; d'un point de vue plus pragmatique, parce que l'offrande nécessaire allait bien au-delà des mille yens demandés pour les ema vendus librement à quiconque convoitait un bref instant de dialogue avec les dieux. Une spécialité comme on n'en trouvait nulle part ailleurs, et qui attirait néanmoins les initiés comme des abeilles. C'était pour cette raison qu'Akaashi se levait aux aurores ; rien de tel pour entamer une nouvelle journée que de la débarrasser des doléances de la veille.

Toutes finirent sous une trappe habilement camouflée à l'arrière du panneau décoré, dans l'attente d'être brûlées selon l'usage le dernier jour du mois. L'adolescent vérifia que le nombre de plaquettes vierges suffirait pour la journée. Satisfait, il inspecta une ultime fois les lieux avant de sortir, les pensées loin d'ici, à l'entraînement du matin, aux cours de l'après-midi, au match amical du soir.

La brise, à l'extérieur, lui frôla les joues comme la caresse d'une main aimante.

C'est alors qu'il revint, aussi intense que fugace, sitôt perçu, déjà évanoui.

Le parfum.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, prêt, cette fois, à le conserver dans sa mémoire, feuilletant le registre mental de toutes les odeurs auxquelles il avait été confronté depuis qu'il était capable de s'en souvenir. Encore une fois, ses espoirs furent déçus. Il aurait suffi d'une seconde, une seule seconde de plus, et peut-être, peut-être...

Peut-être aurait-il pu expliquer le sentiment de nostalgie profonde qui naissait dans son ventre et s'écoulait lentement dans le reste de son corps, acide et tendre en dessous de sa peau.

_Trop tard, trop tard. Évaporée, cette fois encore. Mais elle reviendra. Elle revient toujours._

Une certitude comme un onguent sur une brûlure.

Et, doucement, de minuscules diamants tombant sur un lac de cristal, les carillons se mirent à chanter.

Les yeux d'Akaashi papillonnèrent dès l'entrée du temple. Il ne s'inclina pas, cette fois. Il retint seulement sa respiration.

La relâcha difficilement au moment où ses pupilles se firent à l'obscurité.

Les lanternes laissaient échapper leurs dernières étincelles rouges, à bout de souffle, puis leur lumière mourut. Toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes, le plongeant presque dans le noir complet ; trois d'entre elles, cependant, brillaient haut et clair, exactement semblables, posées juste devant le panneau de bois qui, désormais, dégageait une aura menaçante.

D'abord, il se retourna pour fixer la porte, certain de voir là l’œuvre du vent. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait tort — pour effacer les flammes qui dansaient encore une minute plus tôt, il aurait fallu la force d'une tempête, la colère d'un typhon ; la brise qui agitait les trois mèches orange n'aurait pas pu empêcher le craquement d'un briquet. Ses yeux, dès lors, scrutèrent les ténèbres à la recherche d'un intrus, un plaisantin, peut-être, ou un animal particulièrement discret. Mais les lanternes, les lanternes n'étaient pas si faciles à étouffer, les lanternes devaient être manipulées avec une précaution telle qu'il y portait lui-même une parfaite attention — un incendie était si vite arrivé.

Et il y avait ces trois bougies, encore, leur flamme attisée par l'air frais du dehors, toutes trois plus épaisses que celles qu'il trouvait ici, plus odorantes, aussi, un mélange de violette et de fleur d'oranger. Un message, sans doute. Une signature.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le panneau aux angles sinistres.

Sur toute la surface, soigneusement alignées, soixante plaquettes votives attendaient, immobiles, d'être lues par les dieux. Non, réalisa-t-il, pas par les dieux : par lui.

Les carillons l'avaient appelé.

Il décrocha la première plaquette et, ignorant ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné, l'approcha de la lumière des bougies. Quelques kanjis y étaient inscrits à l'encre noire, la même qu'utilisaient les fidèles pour offrir au ciel leurs secrets les plus intimes.

Les mots traversèrent la barrière de ses lèvres aussi facilement que si elle n'existait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Les sourcils froncés, le cœur hésitant entre l'effroi et une dévorante curiosité, il détacha une deuxième plaquette, puis une autre, une autre encore, et bientôt toutes furent au sol, côte à côte, leurs mots noirs luisant un peu à la lueur des bougies, l'encre fraîche comme s'ils venaient seulement d'y être tracés.

Akaashi éclaira la pièce en passant la flamme d'une chandelle à l'autre, et c'est entouré d'un halo ondoyant qu'il détailla les messages encore et encore, entre deux battements de cœur manqués.

_Ça commence._

_Ça commence._

_Ça commence._

_Tiens-toi prêt. N'oublie pas. Aujourd'hui. Ça commence. N'aie pas peur. N'oublie pas. Prends garde. N'oublie pas. N'oublie pas._

_Rappelle-toi._

_Ça commence. C'est déjà là._

Les trois bougies s'éteignirent. Puis vint le parfum.

* * *

 

Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes et malgré le vent, l'atmosphère qui régnait en classe lui fit l'effet d'un foulard pressé contre la bouche et le nez, juste assez fin pour ne pas le tuer, juste assez épais pour l'amener au bord de la suffocation.

Septembre touchait à sa fin, mais l'été était loin d'avoir tiré sa révérence ; il les gratifiait d'un dernier clin d’œil avant les premières rumeurs de l'automne, les premières morsures de l'hiver, et leur offrait en hommage une bruine insupportable, juste assez présente pour les tremper jusqu'à l'os sans qu'aucune de ses victimes ne songe à sortir son parapluie. La lourdeur ambiante annonçait certainement l'orage, mais son ombre planait depuis des jours sans jamais soulager la nature de sa menace constante et informe.

Le fin tissu de la chemise d'Akaashi lui collait désagréablement au dos. Il sentait parfois quelques gouttes de sueur s'écouler le long de son échine pour disparaître quelque part entre ses reins. Son cou, aussi ; à peine y eut-il posé la main pour soutenir sa tête qui, sous la fatigue, le suppliait de céder, qu'il la retrouva plus humide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours des vacances estivales. Suer, quand on parlait du sport, ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ; transpirer en plein cours, au milieu d'une journée à la fois trop longue et trop éreintante alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'une fenêtre grande ouverte, par contre, lui faisait autant de bien que marcher sur un Lego. Il agita l'avant de sa chemise dans l'espoir d'invoquer un souffle d'air, sans succès. Les doigts serrés sur son crayon, il décida de se concentrer sur le cours et retranscrivit consciencieusement la logorrhée interminable qui s'échappait de la bouche de son professeur principal.

Ses pensées finirent par s'envoler ailleurs et, alors que la pointe du critérium grattait la feuille sans plus chercher à lui offrir du sens, il songea à son étrange mésaventure du matin.

Son père, lorsqu’Akaashi l'avait appelé en panique, avait quitté une réunion importante pour le suivre à l'intérieur du temple étriqué. Quand il étudia la pièce, cependant, il n'y vit rien qui puisse justifier les bégaiements affolés de son fils — les lanternes, les bougies, le panneau vide, tout était exactement comme Akaashi l'y avait laissé avant les carillons, les messages et les flammes.

Les remontrances qu'il avait subies n'étaient pas méritées. Pour autant, il aurait eu du mal de les trouver injustes. Qui l'aurait cru, de toute façon ? Pas son père, pas sa mère, pas sa sœur, pas même ses amis. Personne, personne au monde. Halluciner était une activité solitaire, après tout. Les images imprimées sur sa rétine ne se dévoileraient à personne d'autre que lui.

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une illusion.

Le grondement des chaises raclées sur le sol le tira de sa torpeur. Il se leva avec ses camarades, plus par mécanisme que par réelle envie de bouger, puis sortit de la salle de classe pour se rendre sur le toit.

Il pleuvait toujours, aussi se contenta-t-il de rester sur le pas de l'unique porte d'accès, les yeux dans le lointain, fixés sur le sanctuaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Une plaquette de bois entre ses paumes. Il pouvait presque sentir leur poids sur sa main.

Il inspira longuement. L'air portait avec lui les effluves familières de l'orage et de la nature humide. Des nuages sombres se profilaient au loin, attendant leur heure.

— Ça commence, souffla-t-il, et les mots, dans sa bouche, goûtaient la terre et le tonnerre et la cendre.

Le dire à haute voix l'aiderait peut-être à y trouver du sens. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Patienta. La bruine se posa sur son visage, un masque frais et embué. Une goutte de pluie, enfin. Il haussa les épaules. Si c'était là la réponse du ciel, il s'en serait bien passé.

L'averse s'intensifia au cours de l'après-midi pour disparaître à la tombée du soir. Les nuages, eux, semblaient apprécier les lueurs de la ville ; ils ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, un monstre de ténèbres veillant sur le berceau d'un enfant endormi.

Il faisait noir au moment où le coach annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Les première année étant réquisitionnés pour s'occuper du gymnase, Akaashi se dirigea vers les vestiaires avant d'être arrêté par un appel dans son dos. Konoha lui adressait un signe depuis la porte du bâtiment.

— Hé, Akaashi ! Tu veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? On a besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement.

Il tira sur chacun des doigts de sa main droite qui craquèrent discrètement. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'agita d'un soubresaut désagréable. L'envie d'accepter comme une brûlure dans sa gorge. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa bouche lui apparut atrocement sèche, couverte de grains de sable et de sel.

— Désolé, Konoha-san.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'imaginer une excuse. Le visage de Konoha se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

— Encore un rendez-vous galant ? Tu sais que les qualificatifs sont dans deux mois, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas...

— À quoi elle ressemble ? rit-il. Jolie, j'espère ? Ou il ? Il, plutôt. Mais attention, hein, je juge pas.

Son haussement de sourcils malicieux suggérait lourdement l'inverse ; Akaashi eut néanmoins la décence de ne pas le relever. Konoha lui adressa un clin d’œil.

— Très bien, céda enfin ce dernier. Mais tu t'amènes demain, OK ?

— Si tu veux.

— Faut qu'on soit au top. On peut pas se permettre de se la couler douce. Pas de raison de laisser à d'autres notre ticket pour les nationales, tu comprends ?

— Je comprends. Bonne soirée, Konoha-san.

— Bonne soirée, Akaashi. Je t'ai à l'œil, fais gaffe.

Konoha usait d'une forme d'humour qui lui avait toujours échappé. Akaashi retint un soupir et se détourna.

À peine avait-il fait quelques pas que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Inconsciemment, il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues. Il ignorait la cause de sa nervosité, mais elle contrôlait ses gestes avec une sournoiserie effarante.

Après un moment à contempler le nom qui clignotait sur l'écran, il décrocha.

« Ah, Akaashi. T'as fini l'entraînement ? »

La voix de Kuroo, déformée par les micros de son portable, lui parut terriblement lointaine, presque étrangère. Et froide — froide, surtout. Glaciale.

« Je viens de sortir, répondit-il après une seconde d'affreux déséquilibre, une hésitation qui se lisait peut-être dans sa voix à lui. Et toi ?

— On a dû partir plus tôt, lui raconta Kuroo. Grand nettoyage, un truc comme ça. Quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ? »

Akaashi ramena son sac sur son épaule et se mit en marche, étrangement gêné à l'idée qu'un vagabond un peu trop curieux puisse écouter sa conversation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un sifflement strident l'obligea à éloigner l'appareil de son oreille. Il grinça des dents.

« T'as dit quoi ? fit Kuroo. J'ai pas bien entendu.

— Juste une interférence. Rien de prévu, non. Tu veux venir ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « J'allais te le demander, à vrai dire. Si ça te dérange pas.

— J'avais besoin de te parler, de toute façon.

— Mh. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Quelque chose, oui. Akaashi déglutit. Les arbres, plus nombreux désormais, semblaient renfermer dans leur ombre les formes noires d'esprits malveillants.

« Rien de grave. Ce n'est rien.

— Si tu le dis. Tes parents ?

— Mon père travaillera tard, sans doute, mais ma mère risque d'être là.

— Elle dira quelque chose ?

— Je ne crois pas. Essaie seulement de ne pas passer par le sanctuaire.

— Je connais la chanson. J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes, si tout va bien.

— D'accord. À tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Kuroo ne le prendrait pas mal. Il ne se vexait plus depuis des mois.

Quelques gouttes éparses tombèrent dans ses cheveux sur la route jusqu'au temple, mais le ciel finit par se raviser. Il contourna le sanctuaire pour rejoindre la demeure familiale. Les lumières étaient allumées — sa mère s'y trouvait sans doute déjà.

Elle lui répondit de loin lorsqu'il défit ses chaussures à l'entrée.

— J'ai invité un ami, lui apprit-il en passant devant la pièce à vivre. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

— Un ami ? répéta-t-elle, puis elle se mit à lisser son chemisier, l'air incertain. Est-ce... comment s'appelle-t-il, encore ? Konoha ?

Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

— Kuroo.

— Kuroo... Kuroo Tetsurō ?

— Oui. Tu l'as déjà rencontré.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Le silence de mort qui avait régné dans la maison après sa visite l'avait poursuivi pendant des jours entiers.

— Très bien. D'accord. À quelle heure ?

Elle réagissait mieux que prévu. Il tâcha de ne pas laisser son soulagement marquer ses traits.

— Dans une dizaine de minutes.

— Une dizai... Keiji, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? J'aurais préparé quelque chose ! Il...

— Je m'en occupe, maman. Il ne reste pas longtemps, de toute façon. C'est juste...

— Je vais préparer l'eau pour le thé. Ah, franchement...

Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

— Merci.

— Et va au moins prendre une douche, tant que tu y es.

Il doutait que Kuroo en ait quelque chose à faire, mais se dirigea tout de même dans la salle de bain. Pas la peine de lui donner de nouvelles raisons de soupirer. La voir accepter la présence de son invité était déjà une victoire en soi.

Il prit juste le temps de se décrasser un peu ; l'eau chaude lui fit plus de bien qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Soudain, la pluie comme les promesses d'orages s'envolaient avec la vapeur perlant sur les murs carrelés. Il ferma les yeux, plongea dans le loisir douteux de ne penser à rien, laissa son esprit flotter dans le vide, oublier la matinée, les plaquettes, les bougies, le parfum et la pluie, oublier que ça commencerait bientôt, que ça commençait maintenant.

Il sortit de la douche plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil. La salle de bain sentait le savon et l'humidité, le déodorant, bientôt, un mélange un peu agressif mais familier qu'il inspira à plein nez, assez pour avoir envie de tousser.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides quand Kuroo se présenta à l'entrée. Par chance, il avait troqué sa tenue de sport contre des vêtements plus traditionnels, un pantalon noir classique, une chemise blanche sous un pull sombre, exactement le genre qui plaisait à ses parents et qu'Akaashi se refusait à porter. La facilité qu'avait Kuroo à s'adapter à toutes sortes de personnes l'avait toujours impressionné — aujourd'hui, il l'en remerciait silencieusement en l'invitant à entrer.

La maîtresse de maison vint dans la chambre pour leur apporter un thé vert, échangea poliment quelques mots avec Kuroo qui, comme d'habitude, usa de son charme et de son humilité légendaire — d'après les personnes sur lesquelles elle fonctionnait, en tout cas — pour adoucir son expression et apaiser ses craintes. Elle finit par quitter la pièce avec un demi-sourire, au grand soulagement de son fils.

— J'aimerais avoir un don pareil, confia ce dernier après s'être assuré qu'elle s'en était allée. Tu sais vraiment y faire, avec elle.

— Ça ne fonctionne qu'avec ceux qui veulent se laisser conquérir, répondit Kuroo.

Le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres en laissait beaucoup trop sous-entendre ; Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne me suis pas _laissé_ conquérir, rétorqua-t-il. Tu t'es imposé à moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

— On a toujours le choix, Akaashi. Plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers la porte, puis se glissa jusque dans le dos de son hôte pour appuyer le menton sur son épaule. Un regard vers lui, et le souffle de Kuroo lui caressait l'oreille et la gorge, émissaires d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait que deviner.

— Tu regrettes ? demanda l'invité, mais la question sonnait comme un défi, un « mens-moi » à peine voilé.

Les paupières d'Akaashi se refermèrent un instant, beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de Kuroo derrière lui, de son visage qui frôlait parfois le sien, du ton joueur qu'il avait maintes fois entendu, maintes fois apprécié.

— Chaque jour qui passe, murmura-t-il enfin.

— Je l'aurais parié.

Il déposa un baiser sur la courbe de sa mâchoire comme une invitation, puis s'éloigna juste assez pour lui laisser à Akaashi l'occasion de lui faire face, ce qu'il fit.

Les yeux de Kuroo brillaient d'un éclat espiègle que son hôte fit disparaître en y posant la main. Celle de Kuroo vint trouver son poignet sans toutefois tenter de l'en dégager.

— Quoi ? dit-il. Un problème ?

— Juste le besoin d'effacer ce sourire narquois de tes lèvres.

— Quel sourire ? demanda-t-il tandis que son sourire inexistant s'élargissait encore.

La paume d'Akaashi descendit jusqu'à sa bouche.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le vois plus.

Puis, leurs regards reliés par une connexion invisible, il retira sa main, glissa au passage un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour les frôler des siennes, juste assez pour le sentir soupirer légèrement, très légèrement, et sourire à son tour.

— Gamineries, commenta Kuroo. Quand tu m'embrasses, laisse-moi au moins croire que t'en as envie.

Akaashi posa les mains sur son visage, le contempla un instant, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, une pression contre sa bouche, un goût de sel sur la langue. Le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lui ordonna d'y apposer mille autres baisers, suffisamment pour qu'il ne sache plus quoi en faire, qu'il en demande des millions, sur ses lèvres et ses joues, son menton, son cou, le creux de son oreille, la courbe de son épaule, et partout ailleurs, partout ailleurs. Kuroo ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais il ne bougeait pas.

— Quoi ? fit Akaashi à mi-voix.

Kuroo passa les bras autour de lui, paupières closes, et souffla :

— Je me laisse conquérir.

— Tu pourrais participer un peu.

— Et me rendre ? Jamais.

Ridicule, pensa Akaashi ; il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'échappa de son étreinte et attrapa sa tasse de thé. Après un instant de silence, Kuroo retourna à sa place et croisa les bras. Aussi agréable eut-il été, le moment était passé ; il était temps qu'ils parlent.

— Alors, débuta-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Akaashi hésita suffisamment pour peindre les traits de Kuroo d'une certaine anxiété.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. T'avais l'air bizarre, au téléphone.

Un bref coup d’œil vers la porte. Akaashi prit une inspiration.

— Ça va te paraître insensé, finit-il par dire, et tu ne me croiras pas.

— Pourquoi ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

Un regard suffit à effacer son sourire. Kuroo s'agita.

— Un fantôme, sérieux ?

— Pas vraiment. Pas du tout, je dirais. Mais...

Mais quoi ? Quelle autre explication pouvait-il y trouver ? Pas un fantôme, non, pas une créature issue des ténèbres, rien qui puisse expliquer l'odeur et les lanternes et la disparition. Une illusion.

Au fond de lui, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Kuroo jugerait de lui-même. Après une gorgée de thé, il raconta. Les carillons, d'abord, leur musique douce dans ses oreilles attentives. Les trois bougies, déjà envolées, le message qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'interpréter. Et les mots noirs tracés derrière chaque plaquette écarlate, les avertissements, _ça commence, prends garde, n'oublie pas_.

Puis tout s'était effacé.

— Comme ça ? s'étonna Kuroo. Les bougies aussi ?

— Tout. Comme si les dix minutes précédentes n'avaient jamais existé.

Kuroo joignit les mains devant lui, l'air de réfléchir. Ne te fatigue pas, voulut lui dire Akaashi, il n'y a pas d'explication possible, rien qui n'implique pas directement ma santé mentale, en tout cas.

— Tu m'as tout l'air d'être hanté, déclara-t-il soudain.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi en rire, Kuroo-san.

Celui-ci soupira.

— Je sais bien. Mais c'est difficile à imaginer.

— J'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

— Je te crois, Akaashi. S'il y a bien une personne au monde à qui j'ai envie faire confiance dans un moment pareil, c'est toi. À quoi bon mentir ? Il suffit d'écouter ta voix.

Sa voix incontrôlable, qui tremblait aux instants les plus importuns. Akaashi s'empourpra.

— Merci.

— Y a pas de quoi, tu sais. Enfin, passons. Le temple dont tu parles, c'est bien celui à gauche du temple principal, je me trompe ? Celui qu'on ne peut pas voir de l'allée centrale ?

— C'est ça, répondit Akaashi, un peu surpris. Tu y es déjà allé ?

— Une fois. Ma mère y va souvent.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être piqué par la curiosité.

— Tu leur avais offert un secret ?

Kuroo le gratifia d'un sourire sardonique.

— N'es-tu pas un peu trop indiscret ? Mes confessions sont supposées rester entre moi et les dieux.

Akaashi ne répondit pas.

— Puisque tu insistes, fit Kuroo. Je dois avoir avoué quelque chose comme : « Je déteste les chiens, j'ai le mal de mer et je suis follement amoureux d'un de mes meilleurs amis. »

— Un de tes meilleurs amis ?

— Je n'ai pas précisé lequel.

— Kozume n'a pas dû être ravi de l'apprendre. Les dieux t'ont-ils répondu ?

— Un de mes meilleurs amis a fini par tomber follement amoureux de moi, alors il faut croire que oui.

Akaashi ignora son sourire suggestif. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

— Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire « follement », Kuroo-san. Sans vouloir te vexer.

— C'est seulement la deuxième partie du plan. Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

— Je crois qu'on s'éloigne de la conversation.

— C'est vrai. Le temple, donc. D'après mes souvenirs, il est plutôt petit. Combien d'entrées ?

— Une seule. Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre.

— Ce qui exclut la thèse de l'intrusion. Tu l'aurais vu, non ? Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroits où se cacher.

— À moins que quelqu'un y ait passé la nuit. Mais j'ai vérifié. C'était vide.

— Et les plaquettes ?

— Mh ?

— Vous n'en disposez pas d'un nombre infini, si ? La disparition de soixante d'entre elles n'a pas pu passer inaperçue.

— J'y ai pensé en sortant. Il y en avait peut-être une cinquantaine dans le bac, avant que je m'en aille. Quand je suis revenu, elles y étaient toujours.

— On ne parle donc pas de soixante plaquettes accrochées dans le temple, mais de l'apparition spontanée de soixante plaquettes identiques aux vôtres, littéralement sorties de nulle part. Je suppose que tu ne les as plus retrouvées, après ça.

— J'aurais préféré. Mon père aurait peut-être été un peu plus agréable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Il croit seulement que je n'étais pas assez réveillé.

— Un peu trop précis pour une hallucination, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, je ne suis pas un expert. Entre ça et l'esprit frappeur, je ne sais pas lequel est le moins crédible.

— Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peut-être simplement perdu la tête.

— J'en doute. (Kuroo fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, le regard perdu dans l'eau verte.) Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication, déclara-t-il enfin, le visage adouci.

— Qui est ?

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil.

— L’œuvre des dieux.

Il en fallut de peu pour qu'Akaashi ne lève les yeux au ciel ; il se retint au dernier moment et, le coude sur la table basse, il laissa reposer son visage sur sa main.

— L’œuvre des dieux, bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

— Ton scepticisme fait peine à voir. Ce n'est pas plus stupide qu'autre chose.

— J'ose espérer que les dieux se montrent un peu plus subtils, en général.

Kuroo ricana.

— Qui sait ? Ils ont peut-être pensé que tu méritais plus de considération que les autres. Que ta fidélité valait autre chose qu'une bête vision onirique.

— Ma fidélité ?

— Les dieux comme les hommes sont parfois trop naïfs.

Il plaisantait. Il n'y croyait pas. Bien sûr qu'il n'y croyait pas. Les dieux, les esprits, les fantômes n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Il ne s'agissait pas du monde ; il s'agissait de lui.

— Tu y retournes demain, non ? Au temple.

Akaashi acquiesça en silence.

— Je doute que ça se reproduise, mais, si c'est le cas...

— Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Il l'avait interrompu d'une voix abrupte, presque sèche, et secoua la tête pour s'excuser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Pas grand-chose, en vérité. Juste une certitude qui l'avait hanté toute la journée.

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je regarderai, mais...

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Appelle-moi s'il se passe quelque chose, d'accord ?

— Si tu y tiens.

— Eh bien, j'y tiens. N'oublie pas.

 _N'oublie pas._ Il frémit.

— Je devrais rentrer, annonça Kuroo en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

— Alors rentre.

— Quelle froideur, Akaashi. N'es-tu pas censé me supplier de rester ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un bâillement à peine masqué. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent.

— Tu remercieras ta mère pour le thé, dit Kuroo en s'étirant.

— J'y penserai.

— Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Akaashi lui sourit.

— J'y penserai, répéta-t-il. Va-t’en avant que mon père ne revienne. Il ne va pas être ravi de te trouver ici.

— Un homme charmant, ton père.

— Toujours plus que toi.

— Aïe. Droit au cœur. Qu'est-il arrivé à ta compassion ?

— Ta tête doit l'avoir fait fuir.

— Il est donc réellement temps de m'en aller. Mais avant ça...

Il releva son menton du bout du doigt, se pencha en avant en l'embrassa longuement, assez pour l'étourdir, lui donner envie de le garder ici, aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours suivants. Ils ne se détachèrent qu'à contrecœur, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres de Kuroo, un soupir sur celles d'Akaashi.

— _Voilà_ comment on embrasse convenablement quelqu'un. Retiens la leçon.

Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Akaashi l'avait retenue depuis longtemps.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, tant par politesse que pour s'assurer de l'absence de son père. Dans la maison régnait un silence pesant, seulement ponctué par les quelques bribes de musique ou de dialogues provenant de la télévision que regardait sans doute sa mère.

Kuroo, après avoir remis ses chaussures, s'apprêtait à saluer son hôte quand il s'immobilisa soudain, le nez en l'air.

— Ça sent bon, ici, dit-il. Ça vient d'où ?

Le cœur d'Akaashi s'arrêta. Plus fort que jamais, le parfum lui emplit les sens, une question, un ordre chantonné, _tu le connais, rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi..._

Puis il ne fut plus là.

— Parti, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pendant un instant, Kuroo sembla perdu, l'esprit ailleurs. Puis il déclara :

— C'est bizarre. Ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

Et, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Akaashi eut très envie de pleurer.

* * *

 

Il ne sentit rien au réveil, le matin suivant, rien d'autre que les encens de sa mère, les effluves qui s'échappaient de la cuisine, la cire chaude des bougies du temple, l'herbe et les arbres humides. Les nuages n'étaient pas près de quitter les lieux. Il avait plu toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'il s'installa pour petit-déjeuner, sa mère lui lança un regard intrigué.

— Mal dormi ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé chaud qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit-il.

« Mal » n'aurait pas été le terme qu'il aurait choisi pour décrire sa nuit. Il n'avait pas mal dormi ; il avait mal rêvé. Et le pire, dans tout ça, était qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Les quelques bribes rescapées de sa traditionnelle amnésie matinale restaient trop floues pour qu'il puisse espérer leur donner un sens.

Du vert et la lumière du soleil sur sa peau rougie, de la chaleur sous ses doigts, un rire au loin, différent de tous ceux qu'il croyait connaître. Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas, sa voix assourdie comme derrière une vitre épaisse, son visage inexistant.

Et le manque, dévorant, incommensurable, aussi présent qu'un trou béant dans la poitrine, semblable à la faim qui lui torturait l'estomac.

La sensation était déplaisante, agressive, pourtant étrangement familière. Elle portait en son sein une mélancolie suffocante, toute prête à le submerger en entier, à l'emporter dans ses profondeurs glaciales et inconnues. Il tâcha de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put.

La nourriture sur sa langue lui parut fade et poudreuse, puis disparut dans l'abîme qui s'était ouverte juste en dessous de sa gorge, un trou noir silencieux et sans fond.

Le manque le poursuivit toute la matinée, toute l'après-midi, puis, à son grand soulagement, finit par s'apaiser au moment de l'entraînement. Le coach leur annonça un match amical pour le dimanche matin, avec une école de la région réputée pour son bloc invincible, une réputation qu'ils auraient tôt fait de réduire en poussière, selon les dires de Konoha.

La sueur lui faisait comme une seconde peau quand ce dernier l'attrapa à l'instant où la séance se terminait.

— T'as pas oublié ta promesse, j'espère ? lui jeta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Akaashi se retint de dire qu'il n'avait rien promis à personne et que, par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Sarukui apparut derrière eux, puis Washio, et le passeur ne trouva pas le courage de refuser à nouveau. Konoha avait raison, après tout ; les qualificatifs approchaient à grands pas et, bien qu'ils fassent partie des meilleures équipes de la région, leur place n'était pas garantie pour autant.

Un pied dans le gymnase. Le manque le frappa de plein fouet.

L'air se fit rare ; la douleur qui naissait au fond de sa poitrine accéléra le rythme de son cœur à lui en donner la nausée. Il serra les dents pour ne pas céder au sanglot qui lui torturait la gorge ni aux larmes qui brûlaient de lui monter aux yeux.

Il s'appuya sur le mur, essoufflé, et Konoha pencha un peu la tête.

— Akaashi ? Ça va ?

Il acquiesça en pensant : _non, non, ça ne va pas, ça n'ira jamais plus, ça..._

— T'es sûr ? Te force pas si t'es malade, hein ? On a besoin de toi en pleine forme, ici.

Mais déjà la sensation s'évanouissait, le laissant pantelant et stupéfait, un goût de sel sur les lèvres. De la sueur, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Tout allait bien. La crise était passée.

Après avoir rassuré ses coéquipiers, il entra sur le terrain.

La séance supplémentaire se termina bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ; lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était près de vingt-deux heures et il mourait de faim. Par chance, on avait laissé les restes du repas sur la table. Il les passa au micro-ondes en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je suis triste, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il repoussait son bol de riz vide. À cause du rêve ? Du parfum ?

Il sonda son cœur. Découvrit que Kuroo lui manquait. Cette observation l'étonna — il l'avait vu la veille, et Akaashi n'était pas du genre à soupirer après sa présence dès celle-ci envolée. Il hésita à lui envoyer un message. Son téléphone vibra sans lui en laisser l'occasion.

– _Rentré ? Tu dors ?_ –

Il lui répondit sur le chemin vers sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées — il avait toujours apprécié cette particularité qu'avait Kuroo d'anticiper ses réflexions et désirs, même si, comme cette fois, elle était assez précise pour lui procurer des frissons dans le dos.

La conversation dura près d'une heure. Elle ne se termina que lorsqu’Akaashi céda enfin à l'appel du sommeil et se glissa dans son futon, les paupières lourdes, la main sur le portable dont la lumière s'effaça au profit de la nuit.

* * *

 

Quelqu'un devant lui, un sourire sur un visage aux traits indécis, des mains sur ses joues. Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur les traverser, empourprer ses pommettes, illuminer ses yeux. Le désir de se serrer contre lui le frappa si violemment qu'il crut être incapable de lui résister. Les lèvres de l'autre remuaient, mais ses mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je veux l'entendre encore, pensa-t-il avec des inflexions étrangères. Retrouver son rire et sa voix.

Sa poitrine se consumait avec l'éclat d'un soleil, des dizaines d'étoiles au milieu du néant, et leur scintillement glissait dans chacune de ses veines, dans la moelle de ses os, emplissant son esprit d'un bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu d'autre. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Cette réalisation lui laissa le cœur en morceaux.

Il s'éveilla les joues humides, un gémissement au bord des lèvres. Le besoin d'oxygène l'obligea à se lever pour ouvrir grand les panneaux qui le séparaient du jardin.

L'air de la nuit lui caressa le visage, lui fit don de ses senteurs musquées. Il s'assit à terre, les pieds dans l'herbe mouillée, et joua un moment avec les doigts de sa main, incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment de terrible nostalgie qui l'avait envahi au réveil. Ce face à face avec les ténèbres avait quelque chose d'agréable, presque intime. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter les insectes, le vent, les bêtes nocturnes. Ses pulsations ralentirent enfin. Il exhala.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il referma le panneau qu'il sentit.

L'odeur était revenue. Elle ne disparut pas.

Sur son oreiller, celui-là même qu'il avait quitté à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, une grappe de fleurs mauves embaumait la pièce. Il s'agenouilla, la prit entre ses mains, inspira son parfum. Puis il sourit.

Cette fois, il ne l'oublierait pas.

* * *

 

— Keiji ?

La voix de sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre. Il cilla. Il n'avait pas remarqué s'être à nouveau endormi.

— Tu vas être en retard, l'avertit-elle. Ta sœur s'est occupée du temple. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

Il se redressa d'un bond. Sa fatigue devait l'avoir trahi ; il n'avait même pas entendu son réveil sonner.

Il se lava et enfila son uniforme en deux temps trois mouvements, puis s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour avaler de quoi tenir la matinée. Sa mère le suivit des yeux, une main sur la joue.

— Tu as senti le tremblement de terre, cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

Il s'assit.

— Il y a eu un tremblement de terre ?

— Un petit. À peine perceptible, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me réveiller. Je suppose que tu es comme ton père. Il a dormi comme une souche. Enfin, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

— Heureusement...

Il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Il sortit de la maison juste à temps et pressa le pas afin de ne pas arriver en retard au lycée. Le ciel s'était éclairci au cours de la nuit ; quelques rayons de soleil le surprirent même à faire une timide apparition.

_Ça commence._

Il grinça des dents. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Konoha, par chance, ne lui demanda pas de rester, cette fois. Il lui en fut reconnaissant — le souvenir de la veille planait au-dessus de lui, menaçant, prêt à réitérer l'épreuve à la première occasion offerte. Kuroo l'appela alors qu'il se changeait encore dans le vestiaire ; ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans un café situé à mi-chemin entre Nekoma et Fukurodani.

L'établissement, bien qu'agréable et chaleureux, n'était pas très fréquenté ; la concurrence, plutôt rude dans le coin, ne pardonnait pas. Il n'avait ouvert qu'un an plus tôt, et Akaashi doutait qu'il le reste un an encore. En attendant, ils en profitaient bien ; le calme qui y régnait la plupart du temps, la musique douce résonnant depuis les petits haut-parleurs accrochés dans les coins de la pièce, l'attention sans faille du serveur, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver pour discuter sans être forcés de subir le brouhaha constant des bars et cafés des alentours. Kuroo avait été le premier à l'y emmener. Kenma et lui s'y arrêtaient parfois.

Il était d'ailleurs déjà attablé lorsqu'Akaashi le rejoignit. Ce dernier salua le serveur et échangea avec lui quelques mots avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à attendre l'arrivée de leur commande. Kuroo lui avait annoncé avoir quelque chose à lui dire ; il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'au départ du serveur, l'air frénétique.

— J'ai trouvé, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. L'odeur de la dernière fois. J'ai dû me repasser l'année entière, mais j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà sentie. C'était trop reconnaissable pour que je l'oublie aussi facilement. C'est de la...

— Glycine, termina Akaashi en touillant dans son verre de thé glacé.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

— Quoi, tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Je ne le savais pas. Pas avant cette nuit, en tout cas.

— Cette nuit ? Une vision divine ?

Akaashi lui lança un regard sceptique.

— Pas exactement, répondit-il en joignant les mains sur la table. J'en ai trouvé une sur mon lit.

— Une quoi ?

— Une glycine.

Il rit.

— Et comment elle est arrivée là ? Un cadeau de ta sœur ?

Akaashi fit non de la tête. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas à son réveil. Il lui avait suffi de se détourner quelques minutes ; l'instant d'après, elle était sur l'oreiller, aussi éclatante que si on l'avait expédiée directement du printemps. Au bout d'un moment, il avait simplement cessé de se poser la question.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il finalement. Je regardais dehors et, quand je me suis retourné, elle était là. En fleurs.

— C'est pourtant pas vraiment la saison, remarqua Kuroo.

— Je sais bien. Personne n'est entré. C'était le milieu de la nuit. J'ai senti l'odeur, et puis...

Kuroo scruta le plafond, les sourcils froncés.

— Là, ça commence vraiment à devenir bizarre. Elle est restée ?

— Quoi ?

— La glycine — elle est restée ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Pas comme le temple, dans ce cas. Même si les circonstances s'en rapprochent. Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?

— Je l'ai mise dans un vase.

La fleur ne resterait pas là bien longtemps, mais pouvoir y poser les yeux avait quelque chose de rassurant. Une preuve qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

— On a visité un parc où il y avait plein, au printemps, dit Kuroo. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le _Kawachi Fuji Garden_. Il s'en souvenait. Un tunnel mauve et blanc aux odeurs suaves et sucrées à s'en faire tourner la tête.

— C'est comme ça que ça m'est revenu. Une belle journée.

Quelque chose clochait dans la façon dont Kuroo avait parlé. _Une belle journée._ Akaashi appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Les souvenirs lui caressaient l'esprit, des vagues silencieuses sur une plage lisse et éclatante.

Il se rappelait le soleil qui brillait de mille feux, ses rayons brûlants sur ses bras nus. Il se rappelait avoir dégusté une glace qui avait fondu trop vite jusqu'à en tacher ses doigts. Il se voyait encore, assis sur un banc de bois, si proche de Kuroo qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre sa jambe, sa main dans la sienne, un peu moite, à l'abri des regards trop curieux des passants.

Il se rappelait deux bras autour de ses épaules, une tête au-dessus de la sienne, un menton nonchalamment posé sur ses cheveux. À côté de lui, Kuroo riait. Il regardait en l'air, le nez plissé, une plaisanterie idiote au bord des lèvres.

Akaashi plongea le visage dans ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une brûlure de cigarette au milieu d'une photo aux couleurs passées.

— J'ai l'impression, confia Kuroo avec lenteur, que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place.

Une gêne dans sa gorge. Akaashi déglutit.

— Plus j'essaie de m'en souvenir, poursuivit l'aîné, plus ça semble m'échapper. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ça me dérange depuis quelques jours. Pas seulement pour cette sortie en particulier. Les autres aussi. Comme si...

— Comme s'il manquait quelque chose ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard. L'hésitation passa sur les traits de Kuroo.

— Un truc comme ça. (Il observa le fond de sa tasse.) Ça fait un moment que je fais des rêves bizarres, ajouta-t-il. Pas aussi bizarre que tes apparitions, évidemment, mais...

Un nouveau silence. Il se mit à admirer le petit tableau accroché au mur, une nature morte plutôt classique, le regard vague.

— Raconte-moi, l'invita Akaashi.

Son vis-à-vis reporta son attention à lui.

— Tu vas trouver ça stupide. C'est pas grand-chose. C'est le sentiment qu'il dégage...

— Tss. Ne me fais pas attendre.

Le visage de Kuroo s'illumina un peu.

— À vos ordres, majesté. (Il reprit son sérieux.) Je crois l'avoir fait trois ou quatre fois, jamais très clairement, mais il a tendance à me réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Je rencontre quelqu'un. Je ne parviens pas à distinguer son visage, mais je le connais bien. Mieux que quiconque, même, Kenma mis à part, peut-être. Mais Kenma est un cas particulier.

Akaashi resta silencieux.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on fait, mais... dans le rêve, je... j'ai l'impression de beaucoup l'aimer.

— L'aimer ?

— J'ai cru que c'était toi, au début, mais je t'aurais reconnu. Non, c'est... je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça. C'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Comme si je... enfin, ne le prends pas mal, hein ? C'est simplement... j'en sais rien. C'est bizarre. Quand je me réveille, c'est comme si... ça va te sembler ridicule, mais parfois, ça me rend triste. Juste un peu. Comme si je faisais le deuil de quelqu'un que je ne savais pas parti.

Les mêmes rêves, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes souvenirs décalés. Akaashi se passa une main dans la nuque. Puis il ferma les yeux.

— Tu m'en veux ? demanda Kuroo, mais il le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

— Où était Kozume ? Le jour du parc ?

La question prit Kuroo au dépourvu. Il réfléchit.

— Chez lui, je pense. Il venait d'acheter un nouveau jeu. Impossible de le faire sortir. Je le lui avais proposé, mais tu sais comment il est. Ah —

Il grimaça soudain, une main sur l'oreille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un acouphène. J'ai horreur de ça, pire qu'un moustique dans l'oreille avant de dormir.

— Mh.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Un peu trop. Les événements virevoltaient dans son crâne comme une nuée de papillons colorés. D'abord le temple, puis la fleur, et maintenant ça. Trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Ils avaient ressenti la même chose, fait les mêmes rêves, couru après la même ombre aux contours indistincts.

Ça commence, pensa-t-il à nouveau, et son estomac se tordit douloureusement.

Kuroo le dévisageait sans mot dire. Enfin, Akaashi releva la tête.

— Le jour du parc..., entama-t-il, puis il se tut.

Il se revit avec Kuroo, sous le tunnel mauve et blanc, le parfum des fleurs dans les narines, le soleil qui tachetait ses vêtements et sa peau. Il sentit sa main droite accrochée à son bras.

Sa main gauche se refermer sur le néant.

Trois bougies allumées dans un temple obscur.

Il inspira. Expira longuement. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

— Ce jour-là, dit-il, j'ai l'impression qu'on était trois.

 


	3. Le chant (Kenma)

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton, involontairement agressif, le surprit lui-même. Kuroo ne s'en formalisa pas. Assis en tailleur et entouré de petites boîtes en carton, de papiers, de photos et de souvenirs en tous genres, il paraissait fébrile. Kenma, qui avait battu en retraite jusque sur son lit, le regardait faire, la mine perplexe.

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Kuroo de s'agiter ainsi sans raison apparente. Lorsqu'il l'avait invité à le suivre jusque dans son appartement, situé au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble que d'aucuns qualifiaient de délabré mais que Kuroo préférait décrire comme « un rappel agréable des dégâts du temps qui passe », Kenma avait imaginé qu'il souhaitait lui faire part de nouvelles tactiques pour l'équipe, ou qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir un film de série B acheté d'occasion dans un magasin crasseux du centre-ville. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Kuroo, néanmoins, ne lui prêtait guère plus d'attention qu'à une mouche posée sur une assiette vide, et Kenma s'en trouvait réduit à être témoin de son étrange manège, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, à tenter de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

Kuroo, comme aux deux tentatives précédentes, ne lui répondit pas. Kenma aurait pu se vexer, bien entendu, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Kuroo ne l'ignorait pas sciemment — plongé dans une affaire qui l’accaparait tout entier, il avait simplement oublié de prêter oreille aux questions de son invité, si tant était qu'il se souvenait seulement de la présence de ce dernier sur son lit. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Kenma retourna à sa console où l'attendait une mission autrement plus importante que sonder l'esprit de celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami — un titre creux, à l'heure actuelle. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait un excellent compagnon.

— Ah, ça craint, finit-il par marmonner en s'attrapant la tête comme un enfant frustré.

Il avait, selon toute évidence, classé les mystérieux objets en catégories qui, de son point de vue, avaient probablement du sens mais qui, aux yeux de Kenma, paraissaient surtout tout à fait arbitraire. Il se gratta la nuque en grinçant des dents suffisamment fort pour que Kenma l'entende et plisse le nez. Un peu irrité, celui-ci se leva, passa dans le dos de Kuroo en enjambant les quelques albums photo qu'il avait empilés derrière lui. Des albums photos — qui, à l'heure du vingt-et-unième siècle, prenait encore la peine d' _imprimer_ ses photos ? Il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'intérêt de les faire développer chez un photographe si c'était pour saigner son portefeuille à blanc. Enfin, si ça lui plaisait...

Il avait posé une main sur la poignée de la porte quand Kuroo sembla se souvenir de sa présence.

— Tu vas où, comme ça, p'tite tête ?

Kenma décida de passer au-dessus du surnom.

— Je rentre chez moi, l'informa-t-il.

— Quoi ? Eh, att...

Kenma, cependant, avait déjà quitté la pièce, et il traversa le couloir sans un regard en arrière. À vrai dire, il était plus intéressé par le contenu de son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer dans sa main.

Kuroo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'enfuie définitivement de l'appartement.

— Kenma !

Celui-ci se retourna, muet.

— Tu t'en vas ?

Kenma le dévisagea un instant.

— Je suis fatigué, annonça-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il y eut un silence un peu trop épais pour être confortable.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa finalement Kuroo. J'étais obnubilé par ce truc, et...

Kenma attendit la suite sans bouger. Son ami, gêné, finit par soupirer.

— Allez, reste, j'ai des morceaux de tarte aux pommes pour toi. Pour ça que je t'avais invité, à la base. T'es le seul que je connaisse à bien aimer ça.

— Akaashi ?

Kuroo sembla faire de gros efforts pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui tira à Kenma un faible sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? demanda ce dernier en revenant sur ses pas.

Kuroo, plutôt que de se diriger vers sa chambre, se rendit dans la cuisine, un peu plus guilleret.

— Je triais des souvenirs, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur dont il sortit un paquet en plastique où luisaient deux parts de tartes recouvertes de tranches de pommes dorées.

— Tu veux faire de la place ?

— J'ai assez de place pour encore deux ou trois vies, plaisanta Kuroo. Non, c'est pas ça. Je cherchais...

Il s'interrompit, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il avait cherché une formulation adéquate pour ensuite finir happé par des pensées envahissantes.

— Kuro, l'appela Kenma, et il se réveilla soudain.

Il déposa les parts dans deux assiettes dépareillées et s'assit enfin. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange, un peu forcé, peut-être, mais Kenma n'était pas très bon à l'analyser quand Kuroo refusait qu'on l'analyse.

— Pardon, je pensais... tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Tu détournes la conversation. Si c'est quelque chose qui te regarde et si tu refuses de m'en faire part, c'est ton problème, mais ne m'oblige pas à rester là à attendre pour rien.

À sa grande surprise, le visage de Kuroo fut parcouru d'une hésitation. Kenma fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, il aurait simplement hoché la tête en précisant que, effectivement, ses problèmes ne le regardaient pas, ou l'aurait au contraire mis dans la confidence sans plus tergiverser. Le jour où Kuroo avait vécu ce qu'il avait appelé — avec un humour un peu désespéré — une « ère glacière » avec Akaashi, Kenma avait été gentiment mais fermement maintenu à l'écart, son meilleur ami ayant jugé que son rôle n'était pas d'écouter ses peines de cœur, encore qu'il n'ait pas pu les éviter bien longtemps. Kuroo n' _aimait_ pas agir comme ça — Kenma le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le comprendre —, mais, d'une certaine façon, poser clairement ce genre de limites était nécessaire au bon développement de leur amitié. D'un autre côté, Kenma connaissait tout des soucis d'argent du foyer, de sa mère trop obsédée par l'ordre et la propreté, de son père qui ne se souvenait de l'affection qu'il portait à sa famille qu'une fois par mois ou des rares frictions qui l'opposaient à Yaku, avec qui il partageait la classe depuis leur arrivée au lycée.

— Écoute, Kenma... commença Kuroo, puis il se ravisa, se frotta la tempe et reprit : je cherchais des traces de mon voyage au Kawachi Fuji Garden. J'y avais été avec Akaashi, tu te souviens ?

Kuroo lui en avait peut-être bien parlé à un moment ou l'autre. Il hocha la tête dans un geste qui ne signifiait ni oui ni non ; Kuroo l'interpréterait de la manière qui l'arrangerait le plus.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer malgré ses doigts qui pianotaient sur la surface de bois, impatients de retrouver la sensation familière de l'écran tactile qu'ils regrettaient déjà.

— Je suis sûr d'avoir une ou deux photos au moins, mais je dois les avoir abandonnées quelque part sans faire trop attention, continua Kuroo. J'en ai vraiment besoin, du coup...

— Pourquoi ?

À nouveau ce regard hésitant. Tout bien considéré, Kenma ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Kuroo avait l'habitude d'être honnête avec lui.

— Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Kenma baissa les yeux sur sa part de tarte à moitié mangée. Il en prit une nouvelle bouchée puis haussa les épaules.

— Merci, fit Kuroo. C'est juste l'affaire de dix minutes. Ça ira plus vite à deux, hein ?

Disait celui qui avait passé près d'une heure à trier ses souvenirs bon marché sans rien en tirer. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ; Kenma n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Et puis, pour être franc, la situation commençait à titiller sa curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, exactement ? s'enquit Kenma en s'asseyant devant le bric-à-brac vaguement trié qui gisait au sol.

— Des photos, répondit Kuroo.

— Plus précisément ?

— Des photos d'Akaashi et moi. Et... enfin, c'est tout. Juste ça. Ça date du printemps dernier.

Kenma laissa ses mains glisser sur les différents objets devant lui. Il s'arrêta sur un petit album photo, du genre de ceux qui traînaient par dizaines chez sa grand-mère maternelle, et l'ouvrit. Un cliché de Kuroo à l'époque où il était encore en primaire lui arracha un sourire.

— Quoi ? demanda Kuroo.

— Rien.

Il feuilleta l'album, mais n'y trouva rien de très intéressant. Il le mit de côté. Les deux suivants subirent rapidement le même sort, et Kenma faillit rejeter le quatrième quand son attention s'arrêta sur une photographie prise à peu près trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au collège, Kuroo un ballon sous le bras, Kenma à ses côtés, le front tourné vers le sol, ses cheveux retombant un peu sur son visage mal à l'aise. Son cœur se serra brusquement, sans aucune forme d'avertissement. Il referma l'album, une boule douloureuse au fond de la gorge, et l'abandonna là où il n'aurait plus à y poser les yeux.

— Ah, j'y suis !

Kuroo sortit trois photos aux couleurs pâles d'un petit cahier rigide.

— Pas très organisé, lança Kenma en se relevant pour retourner sur le lit.

— Ouais...

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il analysait ses trouvailles en silence.

— Kuro ?

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

— Je...

— Kuro.

Le ton se voulait impérieux. Kuroo céda enfin, un soupir aux lèvres ; les photos à la main, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, sur le visage une expression de profonde incertitude comme Kenma ne lui en avait encore jamais vu.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé de... non, hum... on va faire autrement. J'ai été voir Akaashi hier, après l'entraînement.

Kenma haussa un sourcil.

— D'accord...

— On a un peu discuté de cette journée au Jardin. Ça fait un moment que je fais des rêves louches, du style de ceux que tu vois dans les films. Enfin, je t'en avais parlé, non ?

— Oui, l'encouragea Kenma.

— Il a fini par s'avérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de moi.

Kenma déglutit. Il avait la bouche sèche quand il demanda :

— Ah bon ?

— Non, dit Kuroo sans rien remarquer. Akaashi aussi. Le même genre, même ambiance, même impression de flou, la totale. Je suis pas vraiment superstitieux, mais c'est bizarre, quand même, non ?

Ça l'était. Kenma ne répondit pas.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on en a un peu discuté, et on a découvert qu'il y avait certaines choses... certains souvenirs, disons, qui semblaient un peu... étranges ? Déroutants ? Comme s'ils n'étaient pas exactement comme ils auraient dû être. Tu comprends ?

Il prit une inspiration.

— Pas vraiment.

Kuroo, par chance, était trop focalisé sur la discussion pour percevoir son imposture, et poursuivit :

— Le jour du Jardin, par exemple. T'y étais pas, on est d'accord ?

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

— Non.

Il venait de recevoir un jeu précommandé et n'avait eu aucune envie de faire le trajet pour jouer le porte-chandelle. L'idée de passer deux heures dans un train avec Akaashi et Kuroo pour unique compagnie avait suffi à lui couper toute forme de motivation.

— Je le savais, mais je voulais être sûr. Parce que, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je suis intimement persuadé qu'on n'était pas seuls, Akaashi et moi, ce jour-là. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Un... ami à nous. Il pensait que c'était peut-être toi.

— Une troisième personne ?

— Ouais... j'en sais rien. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je veux dire, on s'en serait souvenu, non ? Et pourtant...

Il soupira, se passa une main sur les yeux.

— Ça me bouffe l'esprit, cette histoire. J'aurais laissé tomber, si ça avait été que moi. Mais avec Akaashi...

Aisément compréhensible. Kenma le dévisagea un moment.

— Bizarre, dit-il finalement.

— Je sais pas trop quoi en faire. On l'a peut-être juste halluciné, ou c'est une simple coïncidence, mais, franchement... enfin. Je suppose qu'il doit exister une explication logique.

— Un lavage de cerveau, suggéra Kenma.

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Un truc comme ça. Les photos sont normales, en plus.

À nouveau, il lâcha un soupir puis posa les photos sur sa table de nuit. Le téléphone de Kenma vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit au message reçu sans même regarder son clavier.

— Avec qui tu discutes ? demanda Kuroo en s'appuyant dos au mur.

Il paraissait un peu fatigué. Cette histoire lui prend vraiment la tête, songea son invité. Il aurait voulu lui changer les idées, mais n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Ils se fréquentaient si souvent qu'il devenait compliqué de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

— Shōyō, répondit-il.

Le sourire que Kuroo lui adressa l'obligea à détourner les yeux.

— Et comment va la super crevette ? En forme ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille, Kuro.

Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre le sujet sur la table. Kuroo ravala sa mine railleuse et fit voleter une mèche de cheveux de son ami d'enfance pour l'embêter un peu.

— Kuro... le prévint Kenma, mais celui-ci lui s'appuya sur son épaule pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone.

— Ça prendrait trois secondes, tu sais, Kenma ?

L'orage qui se formait dans les iris de ce dernier ne l'effrayait pas plus qu'un chaton en colère. Kenma s'empressa de refermer la conversation.

— Tu vas laisser ça traîner combien de temps encore ?

— Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes, rétorqua sèchement Kenma.

— J'ai touché un point sensible ?

— Pas du tout.

— Oh que si.

— Mais non.

— Mais si.

Kenma lui lança son regard le plus noir.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, répéta-t-il, et, cette fois, Kuroo leva les paumes pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

— Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, ajouta-t-il tout de même. Si je continue de te voir t'agiter sans rien faire, je prendrai les devants.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en ferait rien, naturellement, à moins de vouloir détruire toute forme de complicité entre eux. Kenma, néanmoins, doutait qu'il passe l'éponge bien longtemps. Cette pensée seule lui tira un frisson d'angoisse. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement — il l'ignora.

— À part ça, Kenma, t'as déjà été au sanctuaire de la famille d'Akaashi ?

Satisfait par ce changement de sujet, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— C'est un bel endroit, dit Kuroo. On devrait aller y faire un tour, un jour ou l'autre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que la raison surpassait le simple hasard. Il évita cependant de lui poser la question. La journée l'avait fatigué. Désormais, il n'avait pas d'autre désir que de retourner chez lui.

— L'heure d'y aller, hein ? comprit Kuroo en le voyant ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

— Mes parents m'attendent pour dîner.

C'était faux. Son père travaillait de nuit ; quant à sa mère, elle ne rentrerait pas avant un bon moment, si seulement elle prenait la peine de rentrer. Il ne leur en voulait pas, bien sûr. Comme eux, Kenma avait surtout besoin de calme et de solitude. Les soirées comme celles-là l'arrangeaient plus que Kuroo ne semblait le croire.

— Tu peux manger avec nous, sinon, lui proposa Kuroo.

Il détestait sa façon de tout deviner, comme si Kenma se promenait avec un livre grand ouvert à la place du cœur, ouvrage que Kuroo pouvait consulter à loisir sans jamais avoir à lui en demander la permission.

Un livre dont il gardait certaines pages étroitement scellées, de sorte que même son ami d'enfance ne pourrait rien en retirer. Sa vie à lui. Ses secrets.

Il se leva.

— À plus tard, Kuro.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il le remercia de s'être déplacé, lui promit de ne plus le laisser s'ennuyer sur son lit sans raison puis le salua avant que Kenma n'ait définitivement refermé la porte de la chambre, impatient de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 

La première chose qu'il fit en pénétrant dans son appartement fut d'allumer la télévision.

Kenma n'aimait pas la télévision. De son avis, elle cumulait les tares sans rien offrir pour les pallier. Elle dispensait bruit et couleurs inutiles, des mouvements permanents dans le coin du regard, une lumière blafarde qui couvrait les meubles de silhouettes fantomatiques et de rires imaginaires, de publicités étouffantes et de programmes abrutissants que tout un chacun engloutissait comme une parole divine. Le divertissement qu'elle était supposée prodiguer le traversaient sans le toucher, raison pour laquelle il la laissait d'ordinaire éteinte et inoffensive, à moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne l'utilise pour jouer à la console — il fallait bien qu'elle serve, après tout, et l'écran en lui-même ne lui avait jamais causé tort.

Mais, pour tous les défauts qu'elle pouvait bien posséder, la télévision possédait au moins une qualité : elle éradiquait le silence même dans les coins les plus inatteignables, dans les salons et les chambres et les esprits, dans la poitrine où il grouillait comme un nid de cafards sordide. Kenma appréciait la solitude ; pour autant, il détestait se sentir seul.

Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne musicale qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant et dont les morceaux n'étaient pas exceptionnellement mauvais, puis monta le son de façon à l'entendre depuis la salle de bain. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau tiède avant de s'y plonger en douceur. Il avait l'habitude de la réchauffer petit à petit afin de ne pas se brûler, au contraire de Kuroo qui fonçait sous les douches bouillantes sans même prendre la peine d'en vérifier la température.

Il se lava les cheveux sans trop y regarder et plongea la tête dans l'eau pour en retirer les résidus de shampoing. Paupières fermées, il se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du chauffe-eau, les gouttes ponctuelles qui s'écoulaient encore du robinet, les battements sourds de son cœur qui traversaient le liquide comme une onde bienfaisante. C'était un son que Kenma ne se lassait jamais d'entendre. Un rappel rassurant du sang qui naviguait dans ses veines. Je suis vivant, se répétait-il en boucle tel un vieux disque rayé. Je suis vivant.

Il attendit que l'oxygène lui manque pour sortir la tête de l'eau. L'air humide infiltra ses poumons pour se répandre dans son corps. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Le ciel bénissait celui qui avait inventé les baignoires.

Il revêtit la tenue qui n'était ni tout à fait un pyjama, puisqu'il prenait soin de ne pas dormir avec, ni tout à fait un vêtement de tous les jours, puisqu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de se montrer avec en public, partit réchauffer les restes de la veille qui l'attendaient au réfrigérateur puis s'installa dans le canapé avec son assiette et un verre d'eau plein qu'il posa à terre, faute de surface accessible.

Le programme le berça tant et si bien qu'il se mit à sommeiller, l'esprit engourdi, la main sur son smartphone qu'il n'avait plus lâché depuis une bonne heure dans l'attente d'un SMS qui n'arrivait pas. Il allait le laisser glisser quand il vibra soudain, le réveillant un peu trop brutalement à son goût. Il le déverrouilla en bâillant.

– _aaaaghhh désolé pour le retard !!_ (,,꒪꒫꒪,,) _ma sœur voulait jouer avec moi et puis j'ai dû manger et le temps que je me rappelle de répondre il était déjà suuuper tard, j'espère que tu dors pas ?? toujours chez kuroo ?_ –

Ses doigts voletèrent sur le clavier comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours.

– _Pas de problème. Non, je suis rentré. –_

– _ah !! je t'ai pas réveillé ? –_

– _Non. –_

– _super alors ! j'ai regardé un film super cool en mangeant tout à l'heure et il m'a fait penser à toi, alors je m'étais dit que j'allais te le conseiller maaaais j'ai oublié le titre,,, je chercherai demain ! parce que c'était méga bien. un truc avec des espions et tout, enfin je veux pas spoiler_ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) _si je trouve le dvd je le prendrai au camp, si tu veux !! tellement hâte d'y être !!!!! –_

Kenma s'allongea dans le canapé.

– _D'accord. Moi aussi. –_

– _c'est vrai ?? Mais tu vas devoir te fatiguer_ (ᗒᗨᗕ) _–_

– _J'ai l'habitude. –_

– _on est beaucoup plus forts maintenant, alors tu vas devoir te fatiguer deux fois plus. on vous battra, cette fois !! karasuno va vous en mettre plein les yeux !!!!!_ (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ _–_

– _Faites de votre mieux. –_

– _tu te moques de moi ??_ ٩(๑`^´๑)۶ _–_

– _Jamais :). –_

– _tu vas voir, kenma !! on va vous massacreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer –_

– _J'en suis sûr. –_

– _tes parents sont rentrés ? –_

– _Non. –_

– _tu dois t'ennuyer, non ? si tu veux je peux te tenir compagnie !! –_

– _Merci. Ça va. Je vais dormir, de toute façon. –_

– _d'accord alors. bonne nuit ! oh je t'ai dit que ma sœur avait ramené un chat a la maison ? c'est un petit d'un chat d'une de ses copines !! –_

– _Ah bon ? –_

– _elle savait pas comment l'appeler. tu veux deviner son nom ? –_

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le deviner. En effet, devant son absence de réponse, Hinata renvoya :

– _on l'a appelé nekoma !! –_

– _Super. –_

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

– _J'ai cru que tu l'avais appelé Kenma. –_

– _j'ai essayé !! mais je crois qu'il déteste les jeux vidéos. il a voulu griffer ma nintendo ! –_

– _Quelle grossièreté. –_

– _t'as vu ? de toute façon, un seul kenma suffit largement. –_

– _Je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment. –_

– _hehehe ! bon pardon je te retiens, bonne nuit ! fais de beaux rêves, etc etc !! et réveille-toi a l'heure demain !!_ ◟(๑•͈ᴗ•͈)◞ (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) _–_

– _Merci. Toi aussi. –_

Fais de beaux rêves, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il s'endormit.

* * *

 

La fatigue s'abattit sur lui avec la puissance d'un ouragan après seulement une heure d'entraînement. Désireux de ne rien en laisser paraître, il poursuivit ses passes sans faillir malgré quelques bâillements discrets qui, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, n'échappèrent pas à l'œil de lynx de Kuroo.

— Et alors, mal dormi ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

— J'ai dormi dans le canapé, dit-il alors qu'ils se préparaient à entraîner leurs services.

— Dans le canapé ? Ta femme t'a jeté du lit ?

Il sourcilla et s'éloigna, mais Kuroo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; il le suivit en trottinant et l'attrapa par les épaules pour appuyer son menton sur sa tête. Il paraissait de meilleure humeur que la veille.

— Kuro, l'avertit Kenma d'un ton que personne n'aurait fait l'erreur d'ignorer.

Mais Kuroo n'était pas tout le monde. Il passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se défaire de son étreinte.

— Dis-moi tout, le pressa-t-il.

Kenma se dégagea vivement. La moitié de l'équipe avait les yeux posés sur eux.

— Désolé, s'excusa Kuroo en voyant son expression horripilée.

— Je me suis endormi devant la télé, lâcha Kenma.

— Pas très courant, venant de toi. Tu te sentais seul ?

— Non.

— Menteur. T'aurais dû rester avec moi, Kenma. Ma chambre est assez grande pour deux.

— J'ai ma propre chambre, merci.

Il lança un service qui, par chance, arriva non loin de l'endroit où il avait visé, et retourna dans la file.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il quand Kuroo revint à ses côtés.

— Je n'ai pas la tête jusque par terre, moi, signala Kuroo. Et j'ai dormi dans mon lit, comme une personne normale.

— Tu as rêvé de...

Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'il ouvre la bouche pour connaître la réponse.

— Comme d'habitude, tu sais. Mais je crois bien que c'était un peu plus clair, cette fois. Je crois que le fait de savoir que cette personne existe m'aide à mieux la percevoir. Comme si ça la recréait peu à peu, tu vois ?

— Pas vraiment.

— C'est...

Le coach leur jeta un regard noir. Ils avancèrent, réalisèrent un service qu'ils envoyèrent tous deux par-dessus le filet sans vérifier qu'il atterrissait bien là où ils l'avaient cherché, puis reprirent leur conversation en baissant la voix.

— J'ai l'impression que je pourrai le revoir si je me concentre suffisamment longtemps dessus. Je finirai peut-être même par me rappeler son nom, qui sait ?

— Qui sait...

— Je dois voir Akaashi, juste après. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

Il hésita.

— Non, finit-il par répondre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

— Tes parents sont là, ce soir ?

— Oui.

— Vraiment ?

Ses yeux noirs l'analysaient au point de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'agita. Il ne mentait pas, cette fois ; son père ne travaillait pas pour les deux jours suivants, et sa mère avait fièrement annoncé avoir clôturé son dossier en cours au petit matin, ce qui lui laissait quelques jours de répit — avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau dossier urgent, bien entendu.

— Laisse tomber, Kuro.

— J'ai rien dit, tête de pudding. Viens.

Lev lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Son enthousiasme doucha immédiatement celui de Kenma, bien qu'il fût, de toute façon, pratiquement inexistant.

Il était heureux de ne plus avoir à réfléchir intensément à la façon de passer qui conviendrait le mieux au nouveau contreur. Il était suffisamment exténué comme ça ; y rajouter une dose de stratégie l'aurait définitivement mis à terre. Lev, cependant, était toujours un joueur inexpérimenté, et il se retint une fois ou deux de lui faire un commentaire. Kuroo, par chance, s'en chargea pour lui.

— _Regarde_ où tu vises, Lev ! lui cria-t-il depuis l'autre côté du terrain. N'importe quel libéro un peu éveillé pourrait rattraper ça ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Shibayama — c'était très bien joué. Quant à...

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il commença à se crisper, une main sur l'oreille. Pendant un instant, Kenma fut traversé d'une vague d'inquiétude ; celle-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles à son tour, les dents serrées, le crâne transpercé d'un sifflement si aigu qu'il se sentait proche d'en souffrir physiquement. Un regard au reste de l'équipe lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné ; la plupart d'entre eux cherchaient la source du bruit ou ouvraient et refermaient la mâchoire dans l'espoir d'éloigner l'acouphène horripilant qui les frappait sans faire preuve de la plus élémentaire compassion. Kenma s'y essaya, sans succès. L'effet, s'il n'était pas tout à fait douloureux, restait extrêmement désagréable.

Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans la salle lorsque le bruit se dissipa enfin. Kenma pouvait encore en éprouver l'écho jusqu'au creux de ses os.

— C'était quoi, ça ? s'exclama Yamamoto en regardant autour de lui.

Nul ne fut capable de lui répondre. Yaku se tapait sur la tempe comme s'il voulait se sortir de l'eau de l'oreille.

— Je déteste ce truc ! C'est bien la dixième fois en une semaine ! C'est insupportable, putain !

— Calme-toi, Yaku, l'avertit Kuroo. C'est désagréable pour tout le monde.

Le libéro serra les dents. Lev pencha la tête.

— Tout le monde a entendu ça ? demanda-t-il.

Les joueurs s'entre-regardèrent. Kai fronça les sourcils.

— Ça peut pas être un acouphène, si ? Ça vient pas de l'intérieur de la tête, ces trucs-là ?

— Si, répondit Shibayama, au grand étonnement de ses coéquipiers.

— Ah bon ? demanda Lev.

— C'est un phénomène subjectif, seulement perceptible par celui qui en souffre. C'est juste une sensation, pas un son comme on a l'habitude de les entendre.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Kuroo.

Shibayama s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Eh bien, exposa-t-il, normalement, les ondes sonores proviennent de l'environnement — de l'extérieur du corps, en somme. Elles sont captées par l'oreille, font vibrer le tympan dans l'oreille moyenne, puis les osselets transmettent l'énergie au...

Il se tut, soudain trop conscient des regards posés sur lui, et se reprit :

— Enfin, hum... les acouphènes ne sont pas provoqués par des vibrations extérieures. Ce sont juste des sensations subjectives interprétées par le système nerveux. Ça se rapproche un peu des douleurs fantômes. Je ne crois pas qu'on en connaisse exactement l'origine, puisque ça atteint des personnes avec des pathologies très variées. Il faut prendre ça comme une lubie inexplicable du cerveau.

— Eh bah, Shibayama ! s'extasia Lev. J'ai rien compris, mais t'en sais, des choses !

— J'ai... mes parents ont pas mal de livres sur ce genre de sujets, révéla-t-il en rougissant.

— Ils sont médecins ?

— Ma mère est chercheuse en médecine, et mon père est biologiste.

— Woah ! La classe !

— La pomme est pas tombée bien loin de l'arbre, on dirait, plaisanta Kuroo.

— C'est peut-être pas objectif, mais ça reste chiant, grogna Yaku. Et puis, si c'est pas issu d'un stimulus extérieur, comment t'expliques qu'on ait tous été touchés en même temps ?

Shibayama leva les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Enfin, il déclara :

— Je ne l'explique pas. C'était peut-être pas un acouphène...

— J'espère que ça va se calmer, en tout cas. J'en peux plus, perso. Ça vient toujours à des moments complètement chiants. Comment on est supposés dormir avec un de ces foutus sifflements dans l'oreille ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

— C'est quand même bizarre, dit Kai tandis qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires du club. J'ai entendu pas mal de monde s'en plaindre, récemment. Ça ne peut pas être simplement dans notre tête, si ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Shibayama qui haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé.

— Je me demande si d'autres gens l'ont entendu, fit Inuoka en enfilant une paire de chaussettes. Je demanderai à ma mère en rentrant.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça nous serait réservé, intervint Yaku.

— Bof, j'en sais rien.

Kuroo se frappa dans les mains.

— Si vous tenez à passer la nuit ici, grand bien vous fasse. Moi, j'ai pas toute la journée. Du nerf !

Ils accélérèrent la cadence sans cesser de discuter de l'étrange phénomène. Kenma, lui, restait silencieux.

Il avait quitté le vestiaire depuis une bonne minute quand Kuroo le rattrapa sur le chemin du métro.

— Kenma !

Il ne se retourna pas, ralentit tout au plus.

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir ?

Kenma lui jeta un bref regard puis revint à son smartphone.

— Certain.

— Bon, dans ce cas... je te laisse rentrer. Je vais dans l'autre sens.

— Je sais.

— Ouais, je m'en doute. Enfin... à demain, Kenma.

— À demain.

Kuroo entrouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa et lui sourit. Kenma observa sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'au bout de la rue. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

– _j'ai fini l'entraînement !! 80 % de réussite, aujourd'hui ! –_

– _Bientôt digne de l'équipe nationale. –_

– _tu te moques encore ? je croyais qu'on était amis ! –_

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir dans le métro, au milieu de la foule, anonyme parmi les anonymes. Le véhicule s'ébranla. À côté de lui, un vieil homme à l'air peu amène regardait fixement ses genoux.

Il n'aimait pas prendre les transports en commun en solitaire. La présence de Kuroo, dernière barrière entre lui et le monde, lui manquait terriblement. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter sa proposition, finalement. Peut-être...

En face de lui, une jeune fille fronça du nez sans raison apparente. Il se passa un doigt sur l'oreille.

– _Je peux te poser une question ? –_

– _bien sûr, tant que c'est pas de l'anglais. ou des maths. je suis suuuper nul en math. –_

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. –_

– _quelque chose ? quoi ? –_

Il mit un moment avant de trouver une réponse appropriée. Formuler ça sans que ça paraisse étrange relevait d'un tour de force que Kenma n'était pas prêt à réaliser.

– _Un bruit. Comme des sifflements. Toute l'équipe l'a entendu. –_

Et ? lui souffla sa conscience. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y fasse ?

Le métro s'arrêta, la foule s'amenuisa une seconde pour s'épaissir ensuite. Un cours d'eau. Une vague humaine.

– _Je me demandais si ça vous était arrivé aussi. –_

– _ah !!! toi aussi ? tout le monde faisait une de ces têtes, j'ai cru qu'il se passait un truc super grave, mais c'était juste des bourdonnements... je savais pas que c'était aussi arrivé à tokyo ! –_

– _Je vois. –_

– _ils arrêtent pas d'en parler à la télé. comme quoi c'est très localisé et tout. c'était vraiment bizarre. tsukishima en est presque tombé par terre ! –_

– _Et toi ? –_

– _moi ? j'ai rien entendu. –_

Il fronça les sourcils.

– _Rien du tout ? –_

– _nope ! ça dure depuis des jours, d'après kageyama, mais ça m'est encore jamais arrivé. il dit que c'est parce que j'écoute jamais rien, mais il a bien été obligé de me croire, hier ! j'étais le seul à pas me plaindre !_ ꉂ (๑¯ਊ¯)σ _–_

– _Hier ? –_

– _ouais !! on était encore dans le vestiaire, et puis tsukishima s'est mis à se plaindre (comme d'habitude), et puis tout le monde grinçait des dents comme quand quelqu'un crisse un ongle sur un tableau noir, tu vois ? yachi a dit que ça devait venir de l'extérieur, mais j'ai rien entendu du tout. rien. évidemment, personne me croit, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. tu sais qu'il y a des sons que seuls les jeunes peuvent entendre ? genre des fréquences ou je sais pas quoi. j'ai lu ça sur internet. tu crois que c'est ça ? –_

– _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. –_

– _t'as entendu, toi ? –_

– _Oui. –_

– _à quoi ça ressemblait ? –_

– _Un sifflement. Très désagréable. –_

– _pas cool. bon, je dois prendre mon vélo. à plus tard, kenma ! –_

Il ferma les yeux. Le sifflement ne revint pas.

* * *

 

— Kenma ! On mange dans cinq minutes !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ses parents, de toute façon, s'étaient habitués à son caractère taciturne ; ils ne s'en étaient même jamais plaints. Une chance, avait dit Kuroo un jour. Kenma avait acquiescé.

Une chance.

Son reflet, dans le miroir, le dévisageait d'un œil morne. Cet œil, pensa-t-il, cet œil m'a déjà détaillé cent fois, mille fois, et voilà qu'il me regarde encore. Chaque jour une vision nouvelle. Chaque jour un nouveau Kenma.

Il posa le bout des doigts sur la surface de verre. Il vit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sans avoir lui-même cherché à le faire.

— C'est ridicule, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle lui parut étrangère.

Il frissonna. Détacha le regard de son reflet monotone. Ridicule, pensa-t-il.

Un soupir au bord des lèvres, il partit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

* * *

 

Ses rêves, pratiquement absents pendant les premières années de sa vie, le frappaient désormais avec la régularité d'un marteau s'abattant sur une enclume. Rêve. Pause. Rêve. Pause. Rêve. Réveil. Sa chambre reprenait ses couleurs matinales naturelles. Le vertige et la peur ne l'attendaient pas au saut du lit.

Cette nuit-là, Kenma s'endormit vite, presque trop, et ses songes l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, emplis de l'exaltation d'un vagabond retrouvant enfin ses terres d'origine.

Les thèmes abordés par son inconscient, divers et variés, prenaient derrière ses paupières fermées mille formes et émotions qu'il n'imaginait même pas exister. Il rêvait de lieux, de personnes, de musique et de vastes paysages. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir son école, le gymnase, la ville, sa chambre. Il rêvait parfois de Kuroo. Parfois de Lev ou de Shibayama. Parfois d'Akaashi. Parfois d'un adolescent aux épaules carrées qu'il ne connaissait pas. Souvent d'Hinata.

Très souvent d'Hinata.

Les rêves changeaient chaque nuit. Parfois, Hinata et lui jouaient l'un contre l'autre dans un match aux règles extravagantes. D'autres, Hinata lui racontait des histoires qu'il oubliait aussitôt, et lui demandait de raconter les siennes, ce qu'il ne parvenait jamais à faire. De temps en temps, Hinata lui prenait la main, et elle était tiède, tiède sous la sienne, et il tremblait peut-être.

Et puis, souvent, Hinata l'embrassait.

Rien de spectaculaire, pas grand-chose, au fond, mais il entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes et tout autour de lui, il voyait son sourire illuminer ses yeux comme le soleil le ciel, il sentait ses lèvres irréelles effleurer les siennes, espérait qu'il en fût ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Hinata le regardait droit dans les yeux, et Kenma n'avait plus peur.

Ainsi se déroula le premier rêve. Un baiser volé au détour d'une rue, loin de l'attention de leurs équipes respectives et de la ville et de tous les êtres humains du monde. Hinata riait dans son oreille. Il conserva ce rire sur l'une des pages scellées de son cœur.

Le deuxième rêve, toujours identique, était vide.

Un téléviseur allumé sur du rien. Le silence. Un lieu secret que les couleurs mêmes évitaient. Elles finissaient irrémédiablement englouties par le néant. Et puis, il y avait la peur.

Celle de terminer comme elles. De disparaître sans rien laisser derrière. Pas une photo, pas un souvenir. Une pure et simple absence d'existence. Une portion effacée de l'histoire de l'univers.

L'angoisse le prenait au ventre et ne le relâchait qu'à l'aube du troisième rêve.

Des images à nouveau. Des gens. Tout paraissait vaporeux et diaphane, des fantômes qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour traverser. Leurs mots se répercutaient à l'infini sur des murs invisibles.

Cette fois, il parlait à Kuroo.

— J'ai peur, disait Kenma, et sa voix vacillait, s'éteignait, bougie luttant au milieu d'un typhon.

— T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?

Un homme avec une poussette passait devant eux, transparent.

— J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir.

Kuroo le dévisageait en silence. Puis :

— Mourir ? Tu es malade ?

— Je crois.

— Arrête, Kenma. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Kenma balançait un peu la tête. Il avait six ans, soudain, assis au milieu d'un bac à sable blanc comme neige.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, chez moi, chuchotait-il avec des notes aiguës en creusant pour trouver du sable humide.

— Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Kuroo façonnait une tour indistincte. Lui aussi avait rajeuni.

— Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je crois...

_Que mes mains se transforment en poussière brillante et se mélangent au sable qu'elles pétrissent._

— Tu l'entends, parfois ? demandait Kuroo.

Il dessinait maintenant un animal à l'aide de son index. La chose riait. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

— Entendre quoi ?

Kuroo levait les yeux au ciel. Son sourire était si gentil et honnête que son visage entier s'en trouvait transformé. Tout allait bien, chez Kuroo. Il veillait sur lui jusque dans ses rêves.

— Le chant de l'univers.

Kenma écoutait. Un frémissement sur sa peau. Une onde dans sa poitrine.

— Le chant de l'univers, répétait-il doucement, et il refermait les mains comme pour protéger le plus précieux des trésors. Je l'entends.

— Il chante pour toi, confiait Kuroo.

— Pour moi ?

— Il dit qu'il t'aime. Que tu lui manques. Qu'il viendra te chercher. Tu l'entends ?

Il l'entendait. Un bourdonnement sourd. Une note claire et tendre. Un souffle dans une bouteille en verre. Il m'appelle, comprenait-il. Il dit mon nom.

Il résonnait en lui avec tant de force qu'il n'aspirait qu'à lui céder. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Les rêves s'arrêtaient là.

* * *

 

La cuillère de Kuroo traînait à côté de sa tasse, un peu hors de l'assiette qui servait à la contenir, et quelques gouttes de café s'écoulaient sur la table blanche, y formant une minuscule flaque brune. Kenma résista à l'envie de la décaler, de la remettre là où elle était supposée être, où elle ne tacherait rien ni ne gênerait personne.

— Comment tu vas ?

La question ne lui tira même pas un soupir. À peine s'il l'avait entendue. De l'autre côté du café, un groupe de filles discutait avec animation. Kuroo claqua des doigts devant lui.

— Kenma, l'appela-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

— Oui, répondit Kenma avec agacement.

— T'avais l'air ailleurs, c'est tout. J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter ?

Il conserva le silence. Il avait longtemps refusé de venir, lorsque Kuroo l'avait invité, mais son insistance avait fini par porter ses fruits.

— Des nouvelles de ton mystérieux ami disparu ? demanda-t-il finalement, dans l'espoir que les yeux de Kuroo cesseraient de le scruter fixement.

— Pas vraiment. Je vais finir par croire que je l'ai inventé.

Il ne riait qu'à moitié. Kenma sirota son lait à la menthe, plongé dans ses pensées. Comme Kuroo ne semblait pas pressé de creuser le sujet, il déclara :

— Il s'est passé la même chose à Karasuno.

— La même chose que quoi ? Je suis pas dans ta tête, tu sais.

— Qu'hier. À l'entraînement.

— Ah... Akaashi aussi.

— Hier ?

— Eh bien, oui. Pas Karasuno ?

Kenma secoua la tête.

— Avant-hier.

— Peut-être que le phénomène fait une rotation, plaisanta Kuroo. Une préfecture à la fois.

— Mmh.

— Ils en ont un peu parlé, à la télé. T'as regardé ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il y avait jeté un coup d’œil rapide en passant. Le reportage n'avait prodigué aucune véritable information ; après avoir confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène d'une ampleur plutôt surprenante, il s'en était détourné pour jouer dans son lit.

— Ils n'ont pas plus d'explications que Shibayama, reprit Kuroo. Ils ne savent même pas si ça a une chance de se reproduire dans les jours à venir. Un type parlait d'hallucination collective — sacrément pratique, comme raisonnement, hein ? L'hallucination collective...

— Kuro ?

Kuroo reposa la tasse qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres. Quelque chose dans le visage de Kenma devait l'avoir alerté, car il afficha une expression inquiète. Pour le rassurer, Kenma lui sourit.

— Tu te souviens du jour de ta naissance ?

— Le jour de ma naissance ? C'est quoi, cette question ?

Dans ses yeux, la surprise se disputait à une certaine anxiété.

— Je ne sais pas, confessa Kenma. Ça m'est venu ce matin. Tu t'en souviens ?

— J'aimerais bien. Ça devait être génial, dans le genre traumatisant.

Kenma sonda son verre un moment.

— Je m'en souviens, murmura-t-il.

Kuroo, qui mélangeait lentement le fond de son café, arrêta tout mouvement pour lever les yeux vers lui.

— Tu t'en souviens ? répéta-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

— Oui.

Il soutint son regard. Kuroo haussa les sourcils.

— Eh bah, tu m'en caches des choses, Kenma ! Raconte, je suis tout ouïe.

Kenma pianota sur la table. Il avait envie de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone. Savoir si un message illuminait son écran. Il ravala sa salive.

— Il faisait noir, commença-t-il, mais le petit sourire qu'affichait Kuroo le fit taire immédiatement.

— Je ne me moque pas, se dédouana ce dernier. C'est juste... marrant, de te voir aussi sérieux à propos d'un truc comme ça. Je veux dire, ça a pas tellement l'air d'être ton truc.

— Quoi ?

— Les discussions philosophiques sur l'origine du monde ou la vie après la mort. Ce genre de truc, quoi.

— J'ai un cerveau. Je réfléchis, comme tout le monde.

— Tout le monde n'essaie pas de se rappeler le jour de sa naissance. Vas-y, continue.

Kenma décida d'ignorer son air goguenard.

— Il faisait noir, reprit-il, et puis j'ai...

Il s'interrompit. Kuroo avait brusquement froncé les sourcils, une paume levée pour demander au monde de faire silence.

— Kuro ?

— Chhht.

Il plissa les yeux un bref instant, puis plongea la tête entre ses mains.

— Tu...

— Tais-toi, Kenma.

La brutalité de cette réplique ne lui avait pas échappé, pourtant il continua de porter un doigt à ses lèvres, la mine navrée. Kenma se contenta de finir son verre. Enfin, après une bonne minute d'agitation, Kuroo revint à lui.

— T'as entendu ça ?

Kenma lui lança un regard désabusé.

— Encore le sifflement ?

— Non, non, rien à voir. Quelque chose... quelqu'un... t'as vraiment rien entendu ?

Il fit non de la tête.

— C'est...

Kuroo releva le menton, concentré, espérant peut-être rattraper des fragments de ce qu'il était visiblement le seul à avoir perçu.

— ...bizarre, termina-t-il enfin. J'ai vraiment cru... (Il pinça les lèvres, puis sourit.) Enfin, ça devait être mon imagination. Je crois... bref, désolé. Tu disais ?

Kenma le dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui sourire à son tour.

— Rien d'important.

Puis il recula sa chaise et se releva.

— Tu t'en vas ?

— _On_ s'en va.

— Ah, très bien. D'accord. Tu veux aller quelque part ? Au magasin de jeux vidéos ?

— J'ai juste envie de me promener.

— Où ça ?

— Au jardin impérial ?

— Shinjuku ? T'as pas un autre endroit pour te promener ? Et, par autre, j'entends « gratuit » ?

— J'ai envie de voir la nature.

— La _nature_?

Kuroo l'attrapa par les épaules.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon bien-aimé Kenma ?

— Je préférerais Kenma tout court.

Il rit.

— Gêné, chaton ? Viens, on va promener, puisque t'y tiens tellement.

Il lui tapota gentiment sur la tête sans se préoccuper de ses grimaces et tous deux se dépêchèrent de quitter le café devenu un peu trop bruyant.

Le parc, grâce au ciel clément et aux températures estivales, avait été pris d'assaut par les promeneurs de tous poils. Kenma n'en fut pas contrarié, ni même légèrement agacé. Il écoutait les arbres encore verts bruire sous une brise passagère. Le soleil caressait sa peau sans se soucier de qui il était. Le jardin, vaste et peuplé, faisait de lui un visiteur parmi d'autres, silhouette parmi les silhouettes, ombre parmi les ombres. Ici, on lui offrait le loisir d'être ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Le ciel ne perdait pas son temps à rechercher les imposteurs. Il les surplombait sans jugement, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il pouvait être lui-même.

Un fantôme translucide tout prêt à être emporté par le vent.

— Tu es bien silencieux.

Il le savait déjà. Il inspira une bouffée d'air, paupières closes.

_Tu l'entends ?_

Une note sourde derrière les rumeurs de la foule de vagabonds. Un doigt effleurant les bords d'un verre de cristal. Il expira.

— Hé, Kenma. Tout va bien ?

— Ça va. Je réfléchissais.

— À quoi ?

_J'aimerais le savoir._

Un coup de vent souleva ses cheveux. Il les replaça correctement, pensif.

— Tu sais, Kuro...

— Quoi ?

— L'autre personne. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras.

Il se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Ah... oui. Moi aussi.

Kenma se remit en marche. Kuroo, après un instant d'hésitation, lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

 

Allongé de côté sur son lit, son oreiller serré contre sa poitrine, il détaillait l'écran de son téléphone dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître un nouveau message.

_Qui suis-je ?_

La question frôlait les rebords de sa conscience pareille à un récipient en déséquilibre flirtant sans cesse avec le débordement. Un instant d'égarement. Tout ce qui manquait pour s'y noyer définitivement.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Les réponses le faisaient ondoyer comme des gouttes s'écrasant dans l'eau claire. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il y réfléchissait pourtant.

Une pièce de puzzle mal enchâssée qui ne s'accrochait aux autres que par désespoir. Difficile à assembler. Difficile à retirer. Un coup d’œil suffisait pour deviner qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Mais quelle place aurait-on pu lui attribuer ? Le reste du puzzle était complet. Tout était parfaitement aligné.

Pas lui.

Où était celle qui devait le remplacer ?

_Qui suis-je ?_

De fines aiguilles plantées en travers de ses poumons. Il expira. Son téléphone s'illumina sur le matelas.

– _j-6 !!!!!!!! j'ai hââââte ! –_

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'inscrire une réponse. Son cœur avait accéléré la cadence. Il n'avait pas peur.

Il était exalté.

– _Moi aussi. –_

– _vraiment ?? –_

– _Oui. –_

– _super !! alors on se voit bientôt, kenma !! je me suis grave entraîné sur mario kart avec ma sœur, alors prépare-toi ! –_

Il serra son oreiller contre lui.

– _Je suis prêt. –_

– _j'espère ! –_

Il ferma les yeux. Écouta.

Il n'entendit rien, cette fois.

* * *

 

Il se souvenait du jour de sa naissance.

D'abord, il faisait noir. Rien n'existait. La lumière. Le bruit. Le ciel ne s'appelait pas le ciel. Il n'était qu'un point sans réelle dimension. Absent. Invisible.

Puis le temps s'était déroulé comme un ruban de satin. Les secondes, les mois, les milliards et les milliards d'années. Un festival tournoyant dans un vide infini, plus vaste que le plus vaste des univers. Pas de son, pas d'odeur, rien à savoir, rien à observer.

Une étoile, une étoile, suivies de millions de nouvelles galaxies.

Confusion, confusion, confusion. Il faisait noir, vain, et rien n'existait d'autre que l'espace et le temps et les mondes en formation. Une vibration.

 _Il_ existait.

Le jour de sa naissance, Kenma avait regardé les quelques étoiles rescapées des cruelles lueurs de la ville. Kuroo s'était arrêté. S'était inquiété.

Et Kenma avait secoué la tête en disant que ce n'était rien.

Un jour, Kenma avait été un petit garçon, avait appris à marcher, avait tendu les bras vers des parents au visage embrouillé par une mémoire à jamais effacée. Kenma avait rencontré Kuroo, avait joué au volley, avait failli abandonner. Kenma s'était perdu dans une ville de montagne, avait souri à Hinata, et la vie avait continué, encore et encore, pour arriver à cet instant-là.

Trois étoiles scintillant dans le ciel nocturne. Il voulait qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, que le soleil brille à nouveau. Il voulait dormir et rêver. Il voulait manger et marcher et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Il voulait voir Hinata, et voir Kuroo, et voir Lev, et voir tous ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il avait retrouvé ses parents comme chaque soir, mais ce soir-là était le premier de son existence, la première fois qu'il était quelqu'un, que la pièce du puzzle était enfoncée dans l'unique place libre de l'histoire de l'univers.

Kenma existait depuis toujours.

Kenma existait depuis presque dix-sept ans.

Kenma existait depuis deux semaines.

* * *

 

– _kenma ?? tu dors ? –_

– _Non. Pourquoi ? –_

– _je ne sais pas... j'essayais de dormir, et puis je réfléchissais –_

– _À quoi ? –_

– _un peu de tout. j'avais juste envie de te dire que j'étais content de t'avoir rencontré. –_

– _Moi aussi. –_

– _ah bon ?? vraiment ? –_

– _Oui. –_

– _cool. génial. super. méga top !! –_

– _Va dormir, Shōyō. –_

– _bien, caporal ! fais de beaux rêves et dors bien !! –_

Il sourit.

– _Oui. Toi aussi. –_

 

 


	4. L'autre (Oikawa)

Kageyama Tobio. Ushijima Wakatoshi. L'homme en noir.

Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir. Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir. Tobio, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir, Tobio, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir, Tobio-ushiwaka-lhommeennoir-tobioushiwakatobiotobiotobio —

Il ouvrit les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre, lèvres béantes sur une inspiration terrifiée, un cri résonnant sur les murs fins de la salle du dortoir.

Un nom.

— Iwa-chan !

Quelqu'un lui plaqua fermement une main sur la bouche, la moiteur de la nuit sur son menton et son nez. Un regard gris fixé droit dans le sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; il avait envie de se lever et de courir, de partir loin, loin, là où la brume n'existait pas, où les menaces ne prenaient d'autres formes que les nuages noirs qui précédaient l'orage.

Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Iwaizumi le maintenait au sol sans fléchir malgré ses tremblements incessants. Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans un moment de profonde panique ; quelqu'un dans la pièce se redressa, inquiet.

Puis, tout comme une vague se retirait sur le rivage après l'avoir effleurée, la peur détacha de lui ses longs doigts filiformes. Il se rappela comment respirer. Sous sa paume, son cœur commençait déjà à réguler ses battements affolés. C'est fini, pensa-t-il d'une voix extérieure à lui-même, aliénée ; Iwaizumi n'est pas mort.

Il n'est pas mort. Dieu merci.

Comprenant que la crise était passée, Iwaizumi s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une main dans les cheveux, l'air plus soucieux qu'il n'accepterait jamais de l'admettre. Oikawa le vit relâcher le souffle qu'il avait dû retenir à son réveil. Le sang reprenait lentement possession de ses jointures, les teintant d'un rouge vermeil qu'il trouvait étrangement fascinant. Quelques secondes et il n'en resterait rien. Oikawa ferma les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières, les mots s'étaient tatoués à l'encre d'or.

Tobio-chan, murmura l'autre voix, si faible, si douce, si aiguë — empreinte d'une terreur sans nom. Tobio-chan, Ushijima.

Un claquement de doigts juste devant son visage ; il revint à lui-même. Iwaizumi ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et dans chacun d'eux brillait une lueur troublante, frissonnante, un éclat qu'Oikawa n'était jamais parvenu à identifier. Sa mort, pensait-il, pensait l'Autre, voilà ce que tu y as toujours distingué.

Tobio-chan, Ushijima. Elle ne parlait jamais de l'homme en noir.

Iwaizumi croisa les bras. Il cessa d'y penser.

— Je suis désolé, dit Oikawa en essuyant la sueur qui lui trempait le front. J'ai...

Iwaizumi secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui imposer le silence. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Hanamaki leur jeta un regard interrogateur, puis murmura quelque chose à Kindaichi qui venait apparemment d'émerger du sommeil.

— Il est tard, chuchota Iwaizumi de sa voix la plus basse. Comment tu te sens ?

— Très bien, répondit Oikawa sur le même ton.

Hors de question qu'il détourne les yeux. Iwaizumi découvrirait facilement la supercherie.

— Tu vas réussir à dormir ?

Oikawa ramena le drap sur lui. Son meilleur ami l'observa un moment, dangereusement silencieux, puis retourna dans son propre lit en prenant soin de regarder à l'opposé. Oikawa attendit de longues minutes que sa respiration ralentisse ; lorsqu'il fut assuré de le savoir endormi, il se tourna vers lui, contempla son dos voûté et sa nuque raide, imagina une ligne invisible courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tendit les doigts pour l'effleurer, s'arrêta à mi-course, puis, les paupières seulement entrouvertes, il se demanda si Iwaizumi avait conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui oscillait juste au-dessus de son crâne dans un grincement sinistre et qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il ne s'endormit pas.

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il trouva le courage de se lever. Il replia sa couverture en silence, enjamba Iwaizumi et Kunimi qui marmonnait dans son sommeil, puis traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à accéder à la porte qui menait enfin à l'extérieur. L'air de la nuit le trouva sans qu'il ait besoin de l'appeler. Il lui rafraîchit la nuque, se glissa dans son t-shirt encore humide d'un sommeil éprouvant et lui conta mille histoires d'insectes et de pluie.

Petit, Oikawa avait apprécié la nuit, ses mystères, ses étoiles et ses galaxies, ses bruits incertains et ses odeurs embuées. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas appuyé contre sa fenêtre, à contempler un ciel si sombre qu'il semblait pouvoir l'avaler sans rien en laisser derrière ? Combien de fois l'avait-il parcouru, s'arrêtant à chaque point clignotant pour examiner la probabilité qu'il soit un OVNI ou un simple avion au décollage nocturne ? La nuit, quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, avait toujours répondu présente. Elle l'avait rassuré et bercé de ses mots sourds et intrigants. Lorsqu'il s'y perdait, il se sentait aimé — c'était une amie dont il n'avait jamais eu à douter. Ni Tobio-chan, ni Ushijima, ni l'homme en noir. Juste le silence et l'obscurité.

Mais quelque chose, cette fois, la rendait froide et angoissante, semblable à un tunnel plongeant dans l'inconnu, des mouvements dans le coin du regard, des ennemis glissés dans chaque ombre. Il est peut-être ici, songeait-il en se mordillant un ongle. Il attendait peut-être mon départ pour surgir derrière lui.

L'homme en noir. L'Assassin.

Alors, tous les sens en éveil, il se mit à scruter les ténèbres. Le danger avait toujours existé, il existerait longtemps encore, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait définitivement écarté, mais ces derniers jours l'avaient forcé à élargir son champ de vision et à affûter son regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qui, peut-être, viendrait réaliser la prophétie qui le hantait chaque soir. La brume avait été formelle. _Quelque chose_ s'était produit, quelques jours plus tôt. _Quelque chose_ se produisait encore aujourd'hui. Et ce quelque chose, quel qu'il fût, posait la première dalle sur le chemin qui menait à la mort d'Iwaizumi.

Quelque chose. Quoi ?

Rien n'avait changé. Iwaizumi était toujours là. Ushijima et Kageyama ne s'étaient pas montrés, le ciel restait grisâtre, les secondes passaient sans discontinuer. Il avait attendu un signe, en vain ; si le monde s'était métamorphosé, il avait apparemment tout fait pour le cacher au commun des mortels, si toutefois il pouvait se considérer comme tel — le commun des mortels recevait-il la visite d'un prophète de brouillard pour l'avertir du destin funeste de son meilleur ami ?

La seule différence qu'il avait pu constater était l'absence inédite du prophète en question. Il n'en avait plus rêvé depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles ; quelques jours, tout au plus, mais chaque nuit sans lui était plus belle que la précédente et il ne faisait certainement pas l'erreur de le regretter. Il l'avait cherché, deux jours plus tôt, l'avait appelé en fermant les yeux. La brume ne s'était jamais montrée.

Elle lui avait annoncé l'apocalypse, avait pris son apparence, puis s'en était allée. C'était tout.

Si « le changement » devait se résumer à ça, il le trouvait d'autant plus appréciable. Il appuya la tête contre le mur, soudain exténué. La saine fatigue l'avait définitivement fui, remplacée par un épuisement terrible ; même s'il essayait, il n'avait aucune chance de s'endormir avant les premières heures du jour, mais il était hors de question de gâcher le bref camp que leur entraîneur avait mis en place à la dernière minute à cause d'une simple insomnie. Encore moins quand celle-ci trouvait sa source dans un inutile délire paranoïaque.

Il se demandait s'il aurait au moins la joie de s'assoupir un moment quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avant de marquer un brusque arrêt dans son dos. Oikawa releva la tête, le cœur battant. Il expira longuement en reconnaissant l'obscure silhouette de Kunimi.

— Déjà debout, Kunimi-chan ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux, bien qu'un peu fatigué.

Il lui intima de s'asseoir d'un geste ; Kunimi obéit.

— Mal dormi, hein ? devina Oikawa aux poches sombres qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Kunimi acquiesça à mi-voix. Il n'avait jamais été du genre énergique, même lorsqu'ils allaient tous deux à Kitagawa Dai-Ichi. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Oikawa aurait dit qu'il n'avait guère changé ; il ne lui parlait cependant pas suffisamment pour avoir une idée de son évolution au cours des deux dernières années.

Ils restèrent ainsi, parfaitement silencieux, pendant un bon moment. Oikawa commençait à envisager de retourner dans le dortoir, ne serait-ce que pour s'allonger un peu, quand le première année porta les mains à ses oreilles, sourcils froncés, une expression que le passeur avait eu l'occasion de voir sur de nombreux visages durant la semaine précédente.

— Chiant, hein ? dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, comme si ce simple contact pouvait à lui seul le débarrasser des sifflements qui lui vrillaient le crâne. C'est une vraie plaie, ces derniers temps.

Kunimi se redressa, le teint hâve.

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, déclara-t-il. Quand j'essaie, je n'entends que ça.

— Vraiment ?

Pour être franc, lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné. Pour l'instant, heureusement, les acouphènes ne venaient le trouver qu'en journée et ne persistaient pas bien longtemps. Kunimi grimaça à nouveau.

— Tu as essayé d'écouter de la musique avant de t'endormir ? Quelque chose qui puisse les masquer ?

— J'ai tout essayé, répondit-il en grinçant des dents. Ça ne s'arrête jamais.

— Ça doit être dur. Courage.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. La fatigue embrumait si bien son esprit que chaque mot, à ses oreilles, lui semblait d'une inutilité consternante.

— Je vais voir le médecin dans trois jours, l'informa Kunimi d'une voix plate.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il engageait lui-même la conversation.

— Trois jours seulement ? Et ça dure depuis quand ?

— Mardi.

— Sérieux ?

Kunimi bâilla.

— Il a une file d'attente.

— Qui ça ?

— Le médecin. Ils ont tous une file d'attente. Je crois que quelque chose se répand.

Oikawa sourcilla.

— Une épidémie ?

— Quelque chose.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça ni à la télévision ni au travers des petites conversations échangées à la caisse du magasin de proximité à côté de chez lui.

Quelque chose...

— Kunimi-chan ?

Kunimi leva les yeux vers lui.

— Tu connais bien Tobio-chan, non ?

Haussement d'épaules. Pas étonnant : d'après ce qu'Oikawa avait vu et entendu, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler les meilleurs amis du monde.

— Comment est-il ?

Kunimi afficha une mine soupçonneuse. Venant d'Oikawa, la question pouvait paraître étrange — après tout, lui aussi l'avait bien connu. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché des yeux.

— Kindaichi le trouve irritable, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

— C'est tout ?

— Je crois qu'il se fiche de tout ce qui ne l'atteint pas directement. Il n'est pas très doué pour se faire des amis.

— Des ennemis, par contre...

— C'est parce qu'il ne réfléchit pas, répliqua Kunimi. Ce que pensent les autres ne l'intéresse pas. Je crois...

Il se tritura une mèche de cheveux et reprit :

— Je crois qu'il nous considérait comme ses amis... qu'il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque.

— Vous ne l'étiez pas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Si, peut-être. Mais...

— Mais ?

Il secoua la tête, le front entre les mains.

— Il s'est peut-être senti trahi... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est à Karasuno. Il a bien fini par trouver des gens aussi bizarres que lui. Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu mal à la tête...

Oikawa esquissa un mouvement pour se lever ; Kunimi le retint.

— Ça va passer, assura-t-il. Je vais dormir un peu.

— Tu es sûr ? J'ai peut-être quelque chose...

— Bonne nuit, Oikawa-san.

Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre ; déjà, Kunimi se détournait et disparaissait dans le couloir sombre, happé par un gouffre de ténèbres plus inquiétantes que le ciel lui-même.

Il doit se demander ce que je veux à Tobio, pensa Oikawa. Il n'avait pas tardé à regretter sa question. Il avait été stupide. Personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit, jamais. Personne ne devait savoir. Ni Kunimi, ni Iwaizumi, ni personne d'autre. 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, demeuré ?

La voix plus que le ton sur lequel il avait parlé le fit sursauter. Oikawa débarrassa son visage de toute forme de préoccupation pour la remplacer par un sourire qui, étonnamment, n'avait rien de feint.

— Je m'ennuyais, répondit Oikawa sans même se tourner vers lui. Quelle meilleure activité à faire en pleine nuit que de regarder les étoiles ?

Iwaizumi resta silencieux si longtemps que le capitaine le crut parti. Il finit néanmoins par s'asseoir à côté de lui, un profond soupir campé entre les lèvres.

— Pourquoi tu dors pas, cette fois ? demanda Iwaizumi en s'appuyant sur la marche pour se balancer en arrière.

Sa main était si proche de celle d'Oikawa qu'un simple mouvement aurait permis de l'effleurer. Sans rien en manifester, Oikawa resta immobile, trop conscient de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés, ses pensées naviguant dans des territoires qu'il tâchait le plus souvent d'oublier.

— Rien de spécial, répondit Oikawa. Il y a des jours comme ça.

— Tu parles.

Iwaizumi n'avait pas l'air exactement en colère, juste légèrement contrarié. Le sourire d'Oikawa s'agrandit.

— Quoi, répliqua-t-il, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Iwaizumi allait nier.

Il ne nia pas.

— Bien sûr, imbécile. Tu t’inquiéterais aussi, si tu voyais ta tête.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, cette simple affirmation fit fondre son sourire comme neige au soleil. Il jugea préférable de détourner le regard. Iwaizumi n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

— Tu vas vraiment essayer de m'éviter ? demanda l'ailier en haussant un sourcil.

— Je ne t'évite pas.

— Pourquoi tu t'es levé au milieu de la nuit ?

— J'avais besoin d'air.

— À d'autres.

— Ça alors, Iwa-chan ! ironisa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées ! La prochaine fois que tu connaîtras mieux que moi mes motivations profondes, n'hésite surtout pas à venir m'en parler.

Le visage d'Iwaizumi s'assombrit aussitôt ; Oikawa préféra ignorer le pincement coupable qui avait éclot dans sa poitrine. Iwaizumi ne méritait pas qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette façon, mais il avait été incapable de se retenir. Qu'était-il supposé lui répondre, de toute façon ?

— Tu t'es réveillée en criant mon nom.

Une simple information dévoilée entre deux regards sceptiques. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu.

Maintenant, Oikawa contemplait ses genoux, de l'acide jusque dans la gorge.

— J'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Iwaizumi le dévisagea un instant.

— Ouais, dit-il. T'as bien failli réveiller toute l'équipe.

Il n'avait pas cru l'avoir dit à haute voix. L'idée que les autres l'aient entendu lui donnait mal au ventre.

— J'ai vu que Makki s'était réveillé, articula-t-il. Les autres...

— On s'est assez crevés hier pour les mettre dans le coma, crois-moi. Quant à Makki, il pensera simplement l'avoir rêvé.

Oikawa se détendit. Pas grand-chose. Juste assez pour ne pas avoir la nausée.

— Donc, reprit Iwaizumi, tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe ou tu vas encore m'inventer des couilles plus grosses que ta tête d'abruti ?

— Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

— J'ai entendu Kunimi se lever et j'ai vu que tu t'étais barré. Et arrête d'éluder, bon sang. Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez énervé. Oikawa se passa une main dans la nuque. Le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler ; désormais, il était glacial.

— Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un coup d’œil à la dérobée.

Il savait qu'Iwaizumi trouverait l'explication ridicule. Personne ne souffrait d'insomnies à cause d'un simple cauchemar. Les gens normaux se contentaient de se rendormir en espérant ne plus avoir à les affronter.

Pas lui.

— Un cauchemar, d'accord. Quel genre ?

Oikawa laissa échapper un rire nerveux ; son partenaire le gratifia d'un coup sec.

— Je ne plaisante pas, le prévint-il en plissant les yeux. Et j'ai pas toute la nuit, alors abrège.

Oikawa hésita.

— J'ai rêvé que, hum... quelqu'un mourait.

— Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

Allait-il vraiment le forcer à le dire ? À voir son expression obstinée, la réponse était oui.

— Oikawa...

— Toi, d'accord ? lâcha celui-ci, agacé. J'ai rêvé que t'allais mourir. T'es content ?

— Et c'est _ça_ qui t'oblige à te lever au milieu de la nuit ?

Oikawa avait envie de rire. À en juger par la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une simple broutille. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout. Il avait juste vu son meilleur ami s'éteindre dans ses bras.

Rien de particulièrement traumatisant, tout bien considéré.

— T'as raison, Iwa-chan, sourit-il. J'aurais pu simplement me rendormir et faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

— Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça.

Oikawa risqua un regard vers son visage. L'ailier haussait les sourcils, les bras croisés.

— Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il, à nouveau terrifié par les images qui s'élevaient et s'effaçaient devant ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Il le savait parce qu'Iwaizumi n'avait pas eu à secouer son corps sans vie en le suppliant de revenir à lui. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu succomber de cent façons différentes, chaque fois par sa faute, chaque fois parce qu'il arrivait trop tard ou qu'il refusait de croire à la venue du danger. Parce qu'il n'avait pas son sang sur les mains.

Non, Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas comprendre, quand bien même aurait-il essayé avec la meilleure volonté du monde. _Mais c'est mon problème, Iwa-chan. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans._

— Écoute, Oikawa...

Son sourire ne s'était pas fané. Iwaizumi retint un soupir. Il se gratta la tempe et, lorsqu'il reposa sa main entre eux deux, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent comme par accident.

— On devrait rentrer dormir, murmura Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas décalé sa main — peut-être ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas remarqué.

_Comme si. Si tu peux le sentir, il le peut aussi. Ne le prends pas pour un imbécile._

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas la moindre.

— Je crois que Kunimi est malade, annonça Oikawa. Tu le savais ?

— Non.

Puis Iwaizumi se leva, le visage fermé. Il lui en voulait peut-être. C'était difficile à dire, parfois.

— On rentre, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde, et Oikawa lui obéit.

* * *

 

Malgré son flagrant manque de sommeil (que Matsukawa ne s'était pas privé de mentionner à chaque erreur de sa part avec un grand sourire), Oikawa se débrouilla aussi bien à l'entraînement du lendemain qu'au match amical qui les opposait à une équipe du coin au cours de l'après-midi. La fatigue lui importait peu — il avait vécu pire et son coach n'en avait jamais rien remarqué — et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il pouvait encore attendre un peu avant de recevoir le contrecoup de sa nuit agitée. Tant qu'il mangeait correctement et faisait attention à ne pas s'épuiser, tout se passerait bien. Pour lui, en tout cas.

Kunimi n'avait visiblement pas autant de chance. Assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, il avait demandé à être écarté de l'entraînement à peine une heure après l'avoir entamé. Oikawa ne savait même pas s'il avait assisté au match ; leurs regards ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

Ils mangeaient tous ensemble, ce soir-là, lorsque Kunimi se leva précipitamment pour courir aux toilettes sous les yeux intrigués du reste de l'équipe. Kindaichi gardait les siens fixés sur la porte ouverte, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir surgir à tout moment pour annoncer qu'il plaisantait. Kunimi ne revint pas.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Oikawa décida d'aller jeter un coup d’œil afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les toilettes étaient vides ; il frappa doucement contre la seule porte fermée.

— Kunimi-chan ?

Quelqu'un bougea à l'intérieur ; le temps d'une seconde, Oikawa crut discerner un faible sanglot. Il s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue. Silence.

— Kunimi ? Tout va bien ?

Il entendit le verrou glisser, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Après une hésitation, il la poussa doucement.

Kunimi, à genoux, agrippé à la cuvette, tremblait de tous ses membres. Oikawa s'accroupit à ses côtés sans attendre et posa une main sur son front.

— J'appelle quelqu'un, déclara-t-il. Tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça.

Le première année secoua la tête, mais, avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur qui l'obligea à vomir sur-le-champ. Oikawa se leva, prêt à partir.

— Oikawa...-san, articula difficilement le garçon toujours prostré au sol, les bras serrés contre son estomac. Ça va... ça va passer. C'est presque fi...

Oikawa détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir les aigres vomissures dont l'odeur lui retournait déjà l'estomac. Il y eut une minute d'immobilité complète, seulement rythmée par la respiration sifflante de l'ailier, puis, enfin, celui-ci se redressa malgré ses jambes vacillantes. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'évier, se rinça la bouche et le visage avant de regarder son capitaine bien en face, le dos droit, comme s'il tentait de lui prouver que la crise était bel et bien passée.

— Kunimi-chan.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-il. N'en parle pas au coach.

— Tu es malade.

— Je vais bien.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser participer au camp dans un état pareil. Écoute, prends-toi un jour de repos, et...

Kunimi serra les dents.

— Je vais bien, répéta-t-il. J'ai l'habitude. Je vais manger.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et quitta les toilettes d'un pas vif.

Oikawa, lui, resta les yeux fixés sur la porte, soucieux. Il avait l'habitude — depuis combien de temps ce manège durait-il ? Comment pouvait-on seulement s'habituer à _ça_? Deux minutes plus tôt, Oikawa l'avait cru au bord de la mort, et voilà qu'il semblait déjà avoir récupéré la santé.

Un mensonge, bien entendu. Le petit était bien entraîné. Exactement comme moi, songea-t-il, puis il décida de ne plus y penser.

Il n'en parla pas au coach et balaya les regards interrogateurs d'Iwaizumi d'un geste de la main. À dire vrai, l'ailier de première année ne dégageait plus la terrible aura de maladie qu'il l'avait entouré à l'intérieur des toilettes. Il mangeait doucement, comme à son habitude, et écoutait Kindaichi lui parler de dieu savait quoi en hochant la tête. Oikawa crut même discerner un sourire — mais peut-être avait-il mal regardé.

Au moment de se préparer pour la nuit, il ne parvint pas une seconde à le quitter des yeux. Kunimi faisait mine de ne rien en voir ; Iwaizumi, lui, ne prenait pas cette peine.

— Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Oikawa soupira.

— Si je le savais, marmonna-t-il en sortant sa brosse à dents.

— Il t'a rien dit ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules. Iwaizumi n'insista pas.

Cette nuit-là, Oikawa ne rêva pas de la brume. Il rêva de l'équipe, d'une plage translucide, d'arbres blancs et de tremblements de terre. Il rêva de Kunimi qui, debout sur le haut d'une falaise, le regardait sans ciller, les yeux dans le vague, inconscient du danger et de la tempête qui se levait à ses pieds. Il le vit, les bras écartés, se laisser tomber dans le vide, confiant, peut-être, dans le fait qu'Oikawa le rattraperait en bas — mais Oikawa ne le rattrapait pas. Il le secouait, la vision embuée par des sanglots incoercibles. Il murmurait à son oreille des mots qu'il n'entendait même pas.

Il est perdu, disait quelqu'un par-dessus son épaule, une main chaude posée sur son dos. On ne peut plus rien faire.

Oikawa ouvrit les yeux sur la nuque d'Iwaizumi, beaucoup trop proche de lui, et se redressa en inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas crié, cette fois ; il n'entendait rien d'autre que la respiration régulière de ses coéquipiers tout autour de lui, les grommellements de Kyoutani qui, couché en chien de fusil, semblait pris dans un rêve au moins aussi désagréable que le sien, et les mouvements de Kindaichi qui ne cessait de changer de position, la bouche grande ouverte.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, le futon de Kunimi était vide, la couverture sagement repliée au niveau des pieds. Où qu'il soit allé, il ne comptait pas revenir de sitôt.

Oikawa secoua doucement l'épaule d'Iwaizumi. Celui-ci grommela un borborygme incompréhensible.

— Kunimi est parti, l'informa Oikawa à voix basse. Je pars le chercher.

Iwaizumi fit mine de se redresser sur les coudes. Oikawa le repoussa gentiment au sol.

— Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de te lever, Iwa-chan. C'était pour que tu sois au courant.

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux, marmonna un vague « d'accord » et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur l'oreiller. Rassuré, Oikawa l'enjamba et quitta la pièce dans le plus grand silence.

Nulle trace de Kunimi, devant la porte de l'établissement, pas plus qu'à l'intérieur la cantine sombre ou dans les quelques salles de bains du complexe. L'anxiété, d'abord diffuse, vint se concentrer dans son estomac et sa gorge et, alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans l'espoir stérile d'éloigner l'épuisement qui s'imposait à lui, il revit sa silhouette immobile, en haut de la falaise, le regard vide qu'il lui avait accordé avant de sauter dans le précipice sans marquer d'hésitation. C'était juste un rêve, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Un cauchemar, c'est tout.

Mais la mort d'Iwaizumi, les prédictions et la brume n'étaient, elles non plus, rien de plus que des songes imaginés par son esprit fatigué. Y penser lui donna la nausée ; il se remit en marche, bien décidé à retrouver Kunimi où qu'il puisse se cacher.

À son grand soulagement, il ne tarda pas à le croiser au détour d'un couloir. Le garçon, une main sur le mur et l'autre sur la poitrine, avait les épaules tremblantes. Il pleure, comprit Oikawa et, sans savoir pourquoi, cette découverte lui brisa le cœur. Kunimi n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer sans raison, encore moins de cette façon, les dents serrées comme s'il refusait de laisser s'échapper des sanglots qui n'avaient pas attendu son autorisation pour le faire. Lorsqu'Oikawa s'approcha de lui, le garçon réagit à peine. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, une main sur les yeux. Il ne chercha pas à éviter la paume du capitaine au moment où elle vint trouver son épaule.

— Ça va passer, Kunimi-chan, dit Oikawa d'une voix douce.

Kunimi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Oikawa se plaça face à lui, posa les mains sur ses joues humides et rouges, fit disparaître ses larmes du bout des pouces, puis il lui tapota gentiment la tête en tâchant d'ignorer la boule dure qui se formait dans sa gorge, les images de son rêve qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit, une pellicule qui tournait en boucle sans jamais ralentir.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe, l'implora-t-il à mi-voix. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je demande au coach de t'accompagner aux urgences ? Ailleurs, n'importe où ?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Ses sanglots s'espaçaient déjà ; dans quelques minutes, il serait à nouveau maître de lui-même.

Dans quelques minutes, il s'enfermerait dans la salle confinée du secret.

— Kunimi-chan, soupira Oikawa. Parle-moi.

Comme Kunimi s'essuyait les yeux sans rien dire, Oikawa passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Viens, suis-moi.

Kunimi ne résista pas ; il se laissa conduire jusque dans les toilettes les plus proches et, alors qu'Oikawa vaquait à ses propres occupations, en profita pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration pour finir par contempler son reflet. Oikawa ne sut pas ce que l'ailier avait bien pu y voir ; quoi qu'il en fût, il s'en détourna, les lèvres pincées, et attendit que le capitaine se soit lavé les mains pour quitter la pièce sans prononcer un mot.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et s'en éloignèrent un peu pour échapper aux douloureux souvenirs de la nuit. Kunimi ne disait rien ; il regardait tantôt le sol et les petites pierres qui roulaient sous leurs pieds, tantôt le ciel et son bleu sombre et inquiétant, privé par les nuages du scintillement bienveillant des étoiles. Oikawa n'osait pas prendre la parole. Il écoutait le murmure du vent, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un gros arbre noir. Kunimi glissa au sol, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de pyjama, puis ramena ses jambes à lui pour y poser le front.

— Migraines ? demanda Oikawa en s'asseyant à côté de lui, assez près pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'il ne s'en irait pas, assez éloigné pour ne pas empiéter sur son espace personnel au risque de le mettre mal à l'aise et de couper toute chance de communication efficace.

Kunimi leva les yeux vers l'horizon. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose, d'ici, juste les vagues formes de la ville, quelques arbres fantomatiques et, rarement, les phares lointains d'une voiture qui traversait le brouillard.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, murmura Kunimi en resserrant son étreinte.

— Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Ça dure depuis longtemps ? insista Oikawa.

— Quelques jours.

Oikawa eut envie de le rassurer, mais les mots lui manquaient. Il se contenta de regarder le ciel. La lune éclairait un nuage d'une lueur pâle et diffuse.

— Ça peut arriver n'importe quand, confia Kunimi entre ses genoux. Les sifflements.

— C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ?

— Ils sont plus agressifs que d'habitude, et puis... je commence à avoir très mal à la tête, et la nausée, et ça fait si mal que j'ai l'impression de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Ça arrive souvent ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend des jours. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, parfois. D'autres fois, c'est...

Il se cacha le visage entre les mains.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, souffla-t-il.

— Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

— Je sais...

— Et pas mardi, Kunimi-chan. Tout de suite. On n'a pas mal comme ça pour rien, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer l'entraînement sans savoir de quoi tu souffres.

Kunimi garda la bouche étroitement fermée.

— Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, tu sais.

— À qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Je ne sais pas. Tes parents, un ami de confiance. Autre que moi, je veux dire, précisa-t-il avec un sourire que Kunimi prit soin d'ignorer.

— Si je lui en parle, il ne saura pas quoi faire.

— Kindaichi ? devina Oikawa.

L'ailier ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer. Quiconque les avait vus ensemble savait qu'il ne faisait que relever l'évidence.

— J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est produit, il y a quelques jours, dit Kunimi.

Oikawa sourcilla.

— Comme quoi ?

Kunimi ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis répondit :

— Quelque chose. C'est... j'en sais rien. J'en suis sûr, c'est tout.

Puis, comme gêné par sa déclaration, il se releva en s'appuyant contre le tronc. Oikawa mit un instant avant de l'imiter. Quelque chose, se répétait-il. Quelque chose...

— Je suis fatigué, signala Kunimi. Je rentre.

— Je rentre avec toi.

Ils marchèrent en silence, l'esprit plein d'un _quelque chose_ qu'ils étaient incapables d'identifier, mais dont aucun n'osait mettre l'existence en doute. Quelque chose s'était produit, en effet. La brume était partie. Le monde entamait sa métamorphose.

Comment ?

Kunimi s'immobilisa brusquement, un bras tendu afin d'empêcher Oikawa d'avancer. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, d'abord, sembla vouloir parler, puis, sans signe avant-coureur, se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles tandis que ses genoux rencontraient le sol avec violence.

— Kunim...

— N'avance pas, le prévint-il entre ses dents. C'est...

Il garda les yeux fixés devant lui, alarmé, puis ajouta :

— Tu ne l'entends pas ?

— Entendre quoi ? demanda Oikawa en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

— Le... le br...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Et, soudain, Oikawa entendit.

Un faible sifflement, d'abord, qui se transforma bien vite en un acouphène aigu qui lui transperça sans pitié les tympans. Ça ne faisait pas _mal_ à proprement parler — c'était intolérable.

Puis, alors que le sifflement s'amenuisait doucement, il sentit fleurir à l'arrière de son crâne une douleur diffuse, de petits picotements qui s'immisçaient sous sa peau et partaient conquérir le reste de sa tête, une armée à qui on n'opposait pas résistance ; les bras croisés au-dessus de lui, Kunimi se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et, l'espace d'un instant, Oikawa comprit enfin ce que le garçon avait dû supporter ces derniers jours sans personne pour s'en apercevoir.

Alors que la douleur commençait à prendre possession de son front, une céphalée plus vive qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, les sifflements cessèrent complètement et il ne resta des maux de tête qu'une vague sensation fantôme, une pulsation brûlante juste en dessous de ses cheveux. Oikawa relâcha le souffle qu'il avait involontairement retenu. Il cilla plusieurs fois, seulement pour constater que quelques larmes avaient échappé à son contrôle. Il les essuya d'un revers de la manche, le cœur lui martelant la poitrine, encore sous le choc.

— Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? dit Kunimi. Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Le capitaine acquiesça. Autour d'eux, rien n'avait changé. Rien.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Kunimi accepta sa main tendue et se releva difficilement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

— C'est la pire... j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, cette fois, souffla-t-il en s'épongeant le visage à l'aide du bas de son t-shirt.

Oikawa inspira longuement.

— Et tu vis ça tous les jours ?

— Pas à ce point, corrigea Kunimi.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils. La crise, bien qu'intense, avait été brève ; il avait eu mal, c'était vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi exagérer. Se casser un membre était bien plus douloureux que ça, s'il en croyait son expérience.

— Ça faisait si mal que ça ?

Kunimi le dévisagea quelques secondes.

— J'ai cru mourir, avoua-t-il. Pas toi ?

— Non...

Kunimi resta un moment interdit, puis il plissa les yeux sur un point invisible devant lui.

— Tu n'avais pas senti les autres, après tout, et elles étaient moins effrayantes que celle-ci.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'avancer ?

— Tu l'as _senti_ , non ? Si on s'en approchait encore, c'était terminé.

— Mais senti quoi, Kunimi-chan ?

Le garçon se passa une main sur les lèvres. Elles saignaient un peu.

— J'aimerais le savoir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il n'y avait rien, puis c'était là, et puis...

— C'est parti, c'est ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, ça s'est juste... calmé. Mais c'est toujours là. C'est... (Il se frotta les yeux, la mâchoire crispée) On peut rentrer ? J'aimerais dormir. Je suis très fatigué.

Oikawa avait encore de nombreuses questions ; quelque chose dans l'expression de Kunimi le poussa néanmoins à les garder pour lui. Aux aguets, il le raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir. L'ailier n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter plus d'attention que ça. La crise était passée, avait-il dit la veille, et elle s'était à nouveau envolée, les abandonnant dans un brouillard épais et suffocant à la recherche de réponses qu'ils ne découvriraient jamais.

Oikawa s'arrêta devant son futon, l'esprit ailleurs, avant de remarquer que quelqu'un avait remis son oreiller et son drap en place, peut-être dans l'espoir de conserver la chaleur du corps qui les avait quittés une bonne heure plus tôt. Il tenta de sourire sans y parvenir. Finalement, il s'y glissa en douceur, par peur d'alerter l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Ils ne se réveillèrent pas.

* * *

 

Sur les vitres de l'abribus étaient inscrits messages et prophéties à l'encre indélébile, de petits dessins, tantôt mignons, tantôt grossiers et à moitié effacés, virevoltant tout autour de lui. Oikawa les avait maintes fois lus, avait parfois souri, souvent détourné les yeux. Les bus n'étaient que peu en retard, dans le coin. Un miracle, selon les rares citadins qui se perdaient dans la région. Le minimum exigé pour lui.

Quelqu'un avait dessiné un extraterrestre. Les traits en étaient un peu troubles, comme si on avait essayé de les nettoyer avec un chiffon, sans succès. Il était laid et disproportionné, avec de grands yeux mal alignés qui semblaient l'observer de ses pupilles noires et vides.

Quelqu'un avait écrit : « Ils arrivent. »

Quelqu'un avait ajouté, gravé dans le verre pour être sûr d'être vu à jamais : « Ils sont déjà là!!! »

Oikawa avait caressé la vitre du bout du doigt. Il avait répété en pensée : _Ils arrivent. Ils sont déjà là._

_Ça a commencé. Ça ne s'arrêtera plus._

Le bus ralentit devant lui. Il y grimpa sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 

_Qui t'a fait ça ?_

Tobio-chan, Ushiwaka, l'homme en noir.

Oikawa le secouait, un hurlement coincé tout au fond de la gorge. Iwaizumi n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il restait là, immobile et flasque comme une poupée de chiffon.

 _Qui t'a fait ça ?_ répétait-il pourtant, une question qui trouvait sa réponse dans mille voix répercutées sur les murs des bâtiments alentour, sur le sommet de la falaise, sur les vitres de l'abribus, sur le toit du gymnase.

_Ushijima, Kageyama, l'homme en noir._

Ils avaient tort, tous. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien vu, mais Oikawa savait. Oikawa avait toujours su.

— Iwa-chan, chuchotait-il par peur qu'on l'entende, que la brume l'entende, que le monde l'entende, que tous se tournent vers lui et comprennent. Iwa-chan. Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul. S'il te plaît.

Il caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, pouvait sentir chacun d'entre eux sous ses doigts faibles et tremblants. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui importaient pu. Elles pouvaient bien lui brouiller la vue, si c'était là celle qu'il devait supporter.

— Je suis désolé, soufflait-il en retenant un sanglot. Désolé. Pardonne-moi. Iwa-chan, s'il te plaît...

Iwaizumi ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Le souvenir du rêve le maintint éveillé la nuit entière. Il coupa court à l'entraînement du lendemain, prétextant une migraine à soigner, et retourna chez lui sans se soucier du regard perplexe de son meilleur ami. Les SMS de ce dernier restèrent longtemps sans réponses. Ils n'en auraient d'ailleurs jamais obtenu si Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas menacé de le tirer du lit de force pour le jeter dans la rivière.

Mais les menaces revenaient à demander un mensonge qu'Oikawa lui offrit sans une once de culpabilité. Oui, il allait bien. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses cauchemars.

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Assis au bord de l'eau, une odeur de pluie et d'orage dans le nez, Oikawa contemplait ses avant-bras en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et il sentait son cœur friable perdre ses cendres à chaque expiration. Iwaizumi y avait reposé, une nuit plus tôt, le visage crispé par une douleur dont il ne savait rien. Il pouvait sentir le poids de son corps contre lui, la froideur de ses mains, l'absence terrifiante des pulsations qu'il cherchait sur le creux de son cou. Ils l'ont tué, avait-il pensé, je suis arrivé trop tard, j'aurais pu le sauver, si je l'avais écouté, si j'avais fait attention, si je les avais évités, si, si, si...

Iwaizumi était mort, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'ignora.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit la peur au ventre, certain de revoir ce qui lui apparaissait déjà par flash à longueur de journée, certain de se réveiller, une fois encore, un cri au bord des lèvres, de la sueur sur la nuque et le long du dos, l'envie terrible de chercher le regard d'Iwaizumi comme une pierre au creux de l'estomac. Il rêva d'orages et de pluie et de lacs troubles et terrifiants. Il rêva de Kunimi qui, assis au bord d'un pont à haubans, scrutait la surface d'un fleuve anonyme avec un soupir amoureux. Il rêva de Matsukawa et Hanamaki, leur regard épouvanté, puis du corps d'Iwaizumi entre ses bras et, cette fois, incapable de se retenir, il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant, les mains sur le visage, les mains sur celui de son meilleur ami sans plus trouver la force de supplier.

_C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute._

Un poignard planté dans ses entrailles, une douleur qui irradiait à travers ses veines, enroulait ses racines entre ses côtes pour s'y installer à jamais.

Ça finira par fleurir, songeait-il en regardant ses mains humides et faibles, si faibles, si vulnérables qu'elles lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Puis il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre, un sanglot au bout des lèvres, et il comprit.

Ça fleurissait déjà.

Ça fleurirait longtemps. Et comme toute plante invasive, la douleur s'entortillerait autour de lui pour le couvrir de feuilles et de tiges et d'épines épaisses jusqu'à le faire disparaître d'un monde auquel il n'avait de toute façon jamais souhaité appartenir.

Un bras sur les yeux, il pleura jusqu'à ce que le rêve s'évapore, que les racines et les fleurs se transforment en fossiles oubliés. Il n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner ; il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il voulut consulter l'heure pour y découvrir un appel en absence et une bonne dizaine de SMS sans réponses.

Le dernier disait : « Je sais que t'es réveillé. J'en ai marre que tu te foutes de moi. Si tu continues de m'ignorer, je jure que tu regretteras de m'avoir fait venir te chercher. »

Alors il se leva, prit son manteau et sortit.

* * *

 

La nuit avait de belles heures devant elle lorsqu'il retrouva Iwaizumi sur le pas de sa porte, encore en pyjama, manifestement en colère. L'ailier se décala pour le laisser entrer. Oikawa pouvait sentir son regard s'appesantir sur sa nuque, une chaleur étrange qui glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, agréable, empreinte d'une nostalgie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attendit qu'Iwaizumi le dépasse pour le suivre dans sa chambre. Il avait visité sa maison un nombre incalculable de fois. Ses contours familiers lui réchauffèrent lentement le cœur ; pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait en sécurité.

Iwaizumi le fit asseoir sur le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Il va me traiter d'imbécile, pensa Oikawa, et il aura raison.

Mais Iwaizumi ne le traita pas d'imbécile. Il se contenta de pousser un profond soupir, les yeux fermés.

— Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, lâcha-t-il enfin. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à fuir comme tu le fais.

— Je ne fuis pas.

_Il ne se passe rien._

Iwaizumi le foudroya du regard.

— Tu vois ? Tu te fous encore de moi. Pour qui tu me prends, Oikawa ? J'ai passé ma vie à garder les yeux sur toi. Je sais des trucs que les autres ne s'imaginent même pas. T'es mon meilleur ami, tu sais ? Je veux dire, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? T'es supposé compter sur moi, pas essayer de m'abrutir avec tes mensonges à la con.

— Je ne mens pas, marmonna Oikawa.

Soutenir son regard demandait une force qu'il ne possédait pas. Iwaizumi pinça les lèvres. Une veine battait dangereusement à sa tempe. Il était furieux.

— J'en ai marre, asséna-t-il, que tu passes ton temps à croire que tu ne peux compter sur personne d'autre que toi-même. Qu'il n'existe personne qui puisse te soutenir quand il faut. Tu peux me faire confiance, putain. Plus que ça, tu _dois_. Si tu continues à tout garder pour toi, à détourner les yeux quand il faudrait me regarder en face, à t'inventer je ne sais quelles conneries simplement pour pouvoir conserver ce masque pitoyable, tu vas finir par trébucher et t'éclater par terre.

— Iwa-chan...

Iwaizumi entendit ses mots avant même qu'ils ne s'échappent de ses lèvres ; il s'avança vers lui, le saisit par les épaules et le força à plonger les yeux dans les siens. Les iris de l'ailier étaient assombris par un nuage de déception et de colère. Oikawa eut envie de pleurer.

Il n'en montra rien.

— Ne t'avise pas de me dire que je me fais des idées, siffla Iwaizumi en resserrant sa prise. Ne t'avise pas de me dire que c'est ton problème. Ça me rend dingue, de te voir comme ça. Non, ça me rend malade. Tu sais à quoi je me retrouve à penser avant de dormir ?

Oikawa déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre. Son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal.

— À toi, imbécile ! À ta tête jusque par terre à l'entraînement, à ta façon de surveiller constamment ce que je fais pour voir si t'as le droit de lâcher ton air faussement heureux, à ton putain de futon vide la moitié de la nuit ! Je passe mon temps à m'imaginer à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les cauchemars qui te terrorisent à ce point, à essayer de comprendre quel genre de maladie t'as bien pu attraper pour que tu préfères tout garder pour toi au lieu de m'en parler ! Plus tu la fermes, plus je m'inquiète, bordel ! Comment je suis supposé deviner ce que t'as ? Comment je suis supposé sourire quand je _sais_ que tu vas encore te défiler avec une de ces horribles grimaces mensongères que t'affiches à chaque putain de seconde ?

Il s'arrêta un moment pour chercher ses mots. Oikawa le dévisageait sans rien dire. Il avait mal à la gorge.

Une seule parole lui aurait suffi pour tout gâcher.

— Je m'inquiète, OK ? lança Iwaizumi en lui secouant légèrement les épaules.

Ses doigts serrés sur le tissu de son t-shirt lui effleuraient le cou. Il frémit.

— Je sais, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

— On se connaît depuis toujours, merde ! J'en ai marre que tu passes ton temps à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Repose-toi sur moi, pour une fois ! Arrête d'agir comme si t'étais juste... comme si t'étais mon capitaine. T'es pas seulement mon capitaine, Oikawa. T'es...

Il s'interrompit un instant, regarda ailleurs, revint à lui.

— ... t'es mon meilleur ami.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la chambre avant de sombrer dans un profond silence. Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas lâché.

— T'es mon meilleur ami, reprit Iwaizumi d'un ton plus calme. Et je crois en toi. Alors fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

_S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. La brume le lui avait interdit.

— Je dors mal, ces derniers temps, murmura Oikawa.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Parler de ses cauchemars.

— Combien de temps ?

— Une semaine.

Depuis toujours. Iwaizumi ne le saurait jamais.

— À cause de tes cauchemars ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

— J'ai rêvé, commença-t-il, mais sa voix resta coincée quelque part dans sa gorge et il dut inspirer longuement pour pouvoir parler à nouveau. J'ai rêvé que tu... que t'étais mort.

— Comme la dernière fois ?

— Tout le temps, Iwa-chan. J'en rêve tout le temps. Tu es mort et je ne peux rien y faire, parce que j'arrive toujours trop tard, que tout est toujours de ma faute. Si quelque chose t'arrivait, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne...

Il serra les dents pour retenir un sanglot. Iwaizumi n'était pas dupe, mais il n'en dit rien.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

— Iwa-chan...

— Je ne vais pas mourir, Oikawa. Pas tant que t'auras besoin de moi. T'as pas à me protéger. Je suis là, tu vois ? J'y resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je suis là pour toi, tu m'entends ?

— D'accord.

— Bien. T'as pas intérêt à l'oublier.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au visage d'Oikawa. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment. Le pouce d'Iwaizumi lui caressa la joue, doucement, puis ses doigts commencèrent à relâcher leur emprise, et Oikawa laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Je ne suis pas le seul à mentir, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Et, au cœur l'obscurité, un souffle s'accrocha au sien, tandis qu'une bouche lentement effleurait la sienne, légère comme un papillon, plus douce que tous les mots qu'elle pouvait bien prononcer.

Un battement d'ailes.

Oikawa se mit à pleurer.

* * *

 

— Qui sont tes ennemis ?

La brume avait cessé d'être de la brume. Désormais, elle était Oikawa Tooru.

— Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi, l'homme en noir. Si je ne fais rien, Iwa-chan finira par mourir. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

La brume se détourna.

— Iwa-chan va mourir, répéta Oikawa, et la brume hocha gravement la tête.

— Ça a commencé, dit-elle. Tu l'as senti ?

— Oui.

— Tu peux l'empêcher. Sa mort. Tu peux l'empêcher. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Tooru. Il nous faut agir au plus vite. Avant que tout ne se mette en place, avant que le destin ne comprenne la manœuvre et tente à tout prix de l'en empêcher. Iwa-chan ne mourra pas. Pas tant que tu veilleras sur lui. Et tu veilleras, n'est-ce pas ?

Oikawa acquiesça en silence.

— Dis-le, exigea la brume.

— Je veillerai. Je veillerai toujours. Personne ne s'approchera d'Iwa-chan. Je le protégerai coûte que coûte.

— Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ?

— Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

— Quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver ?

Il se tut. Expira. Contempla ses paumes, ses mains inutiles, celles qui, dans ses rêves, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que secouer les résultats de son échec.

— Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver.

— Je crois en toi, Tooru. Ne me déçois pas.

Oikawa soutint son regard. La brume sourit.

Il ne la décevrait pas.

 


	5. La ruche (Yamaguchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block is a bitch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

L'odeur des pains à la viande que la vendeuse fourrait dans des sacs en papier tira à l'estomac de Yamaguchi un gargouillement discret. Il se sentit rougir ; par chance, ni la vendeuse ni Hinata ne s'en étaient aperçus.

Ce dernier, excité comme une puce, ne faisait pas tant de manières pour masquer son impatience ; il tendit les mains pour recevoir les paquets, adressa un large sourire à la vendeuse en la remerciant tandis que Yamaguchi se chargeait de régler leurs achats, puis sortit retrouver l'équipe avec un cri de triomphe.

Après un sourire d'excuse et les salutations d'usage, Yamaguchi quitta l'échoppe à son tour. Il rendit le change à Suga, échangea quelques mots avant de s'approcher des autres première année, apparemment en pleine conversation.

— Yamaguchi ! s'écria Hinata en agitant son pain en l'air.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de cinq minutes depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient séparés. Son enthousiasme débordant, qui n'avait pas le moins du monde été entamé par le nouveau programme intensif concocté tout spécialement le coach Ukai en vue des éliminatoires à venir, sembla aspirer les derniers vestiges de la réserve d'énergie de Yamaguchi. Peut-être était-ce de là que provenait son extraordinaire endurance. Il se promit d'envoyer un message à Tsukki pour lui faire part de ses hypothèses, puis mordit dans sa collation refroidie par la brise d'automne.

— Tsukishima va mieux ?

Il était inhabituel qu'Hinata s'inquiète de la santé de « son ennemi mortel », comme il aimait le qualifier parfois en riant.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas très en forme.

— Aargh ! Il revient quand ?

— Euh, je ne sais pas trop...

Hinata se plaqua une main sur le front, manifestement anxieux.

— Comment il veut qu'on batte Ushiwaka sans lui ? Je ne pourrai jamais le bloquer tout seul !

Voilà qui éclairait la situation. Hinata ne se souciait pas de l'état de Tsukishima ; il s'inquiétait pour la compétition. Classique.

— Ça, c'est sûr, intervint Kageyama avec un dangereux sourire.

— Tu ne serais pas tout seul, de toute façon, si ? dit Yachi. Yamaguchi le remplacerait.

Ce dernier balaya leurs inquiétudes d'un geste.

— Il n'est pas encore en train de mourir, les rassura-t-il avec un léger gloussement.

— Il a intérêt à revenir avant le camp, dit Hinata. Il s'entend bien avec, uh, le capitaine de Nekoma, non ? Il pourrait lui demander des conseils !

— Oui, j'imagine...

Lui-même attendait leur dernier camp avec une certaine impatience. Il s'était amélioré au service, ces temps-ci et, s'il ne s'était pas particulièrement fait d'amis dans leurs équipes rivales comme Hinata ou Tsukishima, il avait hâte de leur montrer ce que valaient ses nouvelles compétences. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait surprendre leurs libéros respectifs. Il n'avait pas trompé Nishinoya, mais Nishinoya faisait figure d'exception. Ça fonctionnerait peut-être mieux chez Shibayama, ou son aîné — comment s'appelait-il, encore ?

— Est-ce qu'il a pu prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin ? demanda Yachi, le tirant de ses pensées.

Yamaguchi se passa une main sur la nuque. À vrai dire, Tsukishima n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de le tenir au courant de son état de santé, et, parce qu'il avait l'habitude, Yamaguchi ne l'avait pas interrogé plus avant. Il répondit tout de même :

— Je crois qu'il devait le faire si la douleur s'aggravait, se souvint-il.

— J'espère qu'il l'a fait. Ma mère a eu pas mal de maux de tête, ces derniers temps, mais elle n'est pas parvenue à prendre rendez-vous avant la semaine prochaine.

— Ah bon ?

— Notre médecin traitant est en congé maladie, précisa-t-elle. Les autres sont surbookés — à cause de l'épidémie...

— Je croyais que c'était une légende urbaine, intervint Asahi qui, apparemment, avait coupé court à sa discussion avec Suga pour écouter la leur.

— Mon grand-père dit que ce n'est pas contagieux, déclara Nishinoya avec assurance.

— J'espère bien ! fit Hinata. Vous imaginez si on avait tous attrapé ce truc ?

Ils frissonnèrent.

— C'est juste des maux de tête, marmonna Kageyama.

— Des affreux maux de tête, tu veux dire ! dit Tanaka en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Nishinoya.

— Tu en as eu ? s'inquiéta Asahi.

— Hein, moi ? Non, pas du tout. Mais ma sœur a une pote, dans son club de taiko — complètement explosée. Elle peut même plus sortir de son lit, et ça dure depuis deux bonnes semaines. Heureusement que tout le monde est pas aussi atteint qu'elle, parce que, de ce que j'en sais, ça donne juste froid dans le dos. T'imagines si ça part jamais ?

— Pourquoi elle ne prend pas d'antidouleur ? demanda Hinata.

— Elle en prend déjà beaucoup trop, apparemment, et ça aide qu'à moitié. Enfin, c'est ce que ma sœur a dit, mais elle est pas trop du genre à mentir.

Il y eut un silence qui attira l'attention des autres membres de l'équipe, concentrés sur leurs propres sujets de conversation, puis Yachi murmura :

— J'espère que Tsukishima-kun va bien...

Brusquement rattrapé par un profond malaise, Yamaguchi s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour lui écrire un message, mais fut interrompu par une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Bah, t'inquiète ! dit Tanaka. J'suis sûr que ça va. Il peut pas nous lâcher à un mois des éliminatoires, de toute façon, hein ?

Yamaguchi acquiesça avec un sourire gêné ; comme si c'était là la confirmation que les autres attendaient, le sujet divergea bien vite sur la compétition en question, les matchs, les équipes, Seijoh, Ushiwaka et le camp à venir. Soulagé, Yamaguchi participa activement aux discussions, puis il s'éloigna du groupe au moment de rentrer chez lui, brièvement accompagné par Ennoshita et Narita qu'il salua avant de s'engager sur son propre chemin.

Il n'ouvrit la porte d'entrée que pour trouver chez lui un silence glacial. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais ses parents s'éveillaient à l'aube et ils avaient convenu quelques années plus tôt qu'il était préférable qu'ils n'attendent pas le retour de leur fils unique pour aller se coucher. Yamaguchi était assez âgé pour s'en sortir tout seul ; la majorité du temps, ils lui gardaient une part du repas du soir qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer en rentrant. C'était le cas ce soir-là.

Il dîna sans autre fond sonore que le chat de la famille qui, de temps en temps, se frottait à ses jambes en émettant de petits miaulements pleins d'espoir. Comme chaque fois, Yamaguchi lui céda une maigre portion de son assiette en lui caressant la tête. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux. Leur présence ôtait un peu de la solitude qui lui pesait parfois sur le cœur. Il ne s'en plaignait pas trop, cela dit. Ses parents faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et puis, il s'en trouvait libre comme l'air. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe la soirée chez Tsukishima, par exemple — sa mère l'avait pratiquement adopté à la seconde où elle l'avait rencontré, et Tsukishima n'en disait rien, ce qu'il estimait être un bon signe ; Tsukishima n'avait jamais été facile à comprendre, mais leurs années d'amitié lui avaient au moins appris à distinguer ce qui ne l'agaçait que moyennement à ce qui lui tapait assez sur les nerfs pour lui inspirer quelque scénario d'homicide plus ou moins sanglant.

Le repas terminé, après s'être étiré en étouffant un bâillement, Yamaguchi décida de lui envoyer un bref message et partit prendre une douche en attendant d'obtenir une réponse. Celle-ci tarda moins que prévu. Tsukishima allait « mieux » ; il reviendrait probablement le surlendemain, si seulement les symptômes ne persistaient pas jusque-là. Yamaguchi hocha la tête, bien que son meilleur ami ne fût pas là pour le voir. Il se sentait plus léger. La discussion l'avait peut-être plus touché qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

Il se coucha un peu trop tard, pris dans la lecture d'un manga qu'il n'était pas parvenu à lâcher, et ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure quand, à l'instant de s'endormir, il entendit un bref sifflement aigu, ni quand il sentit ses mains parcourues d'une vague de fourmillements familiers.

* * *

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer la pause de midi en compagnie de Tsukishima, depuis la rentrée, mais ces derniers jours l'avaient surtout vu passer du temps avec les autres première année du club, Yachi, le plus souvent, Kageyama et Hinata étant en général occupés à leurs propres activités. Yamaguchi les avait aperçus ensemble plus d'une fois, à se faire des passes à l'extérieur, à discuter dans les couloirs ou installés dehors pour partager leur repas de midi. Difficile d'imaginer qu'ils s'étaient un jour mal entendus, même s'il leur arrivait plutôt deux fois qu'une de se traiter d'imbéciles et autres synonymes plus ou moins distingués lorsqu'ils appuyaient sur le mauvais interrupteur — et Kageyama, à son humble avis, devait en avoir une bonne centaine.

Yachi ne fut pas la seule à le rejoindre, cette fois. Hinata, près de la porte, se plaignait d'un devoir d'anglais qu'il avait à rendre pour la semaine suivante, et la jeune fille l'encourageait avec diplomatie.

— Kageyama n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Yamaguchi en quittant la classe.

Hinata fut le premier à répondre.

— Il dort, dit-il en étouffant un rire. J'ai pas osé le déranger.

— Je comprends, fit Yamaguchi.

L'éventualité de faire face à un Kageyama arraché de force à sa sieste n'avait rien de tentant. Il réprima un frisson et suivit les deux autres dehors. Hinata avait réussi dieu seul savait comment à emprunter un ballon de volley dont il comptait bien profiter un maximum pendant leur heure de pause.

Ils s'installèrent donc à l'extérieur, mangèrent en écoutant Yachi raconter un film sur lequel elle était tombée la veille mais dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais entendu parler, rirent à ses impressions exagérées des personnages principaux, puis Hinata força Yamaguchi à se lever pour quelques passes qui, jurait-il, leur permettraient de s'échauffer pour le soir. Yamaguchi se garda de partager ses doutes sur la question. Il se prêta au jeu sans trop de difficulté — tout bien considéré, un peu d'entraînement en plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tsukishima ? demanda Yachi.

Elle semblait vraiment préoccupée par sa santé, ces temps-ci. Il renvoya le ballon un peu trop loin ; à son grand soulagement, Hinata le réceptionna de justesse.

— Il revient demain, lui apprit-il. Il a dit qu'il allait mieux, je crois...

— Parfait ! s'écria Hinata.

Yamaguchi eut un rire gêné.

— J'imagine qu'on se sentira plus à l'aise avec lui dans les parages, dit-il.

Le coach Ukai avait prévu un ou deux matchs d'entraînement avec des lycées du coin, et l'idée de jouer à la place de son ami n'était guère plaisante, surtout quand l'ami en question se trouvait être le meilleur et plus grand contreur de l'équipe.

— Et c'est bien pour toi, non ? ajouta Hinata. Vu que vous traînez toujours ensemble et tout. Tu t'ennuyais pas un peu ?

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la balle et la retint un moment.

— Si, avoua-t-il. Mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Ce n'était pas comme au collège, où Tsukishima et lui ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Son absence ne le plongeait plus dans l'état d'inconfort qu'il avait connu à l'époque. Personne ne l'avait laissé seul, cette fois-ci. Hinata et Yachi n'y avaient probablement fait attention que de manière inconsciente, mais il les en remerciait en silence. Il détestait passer ses pauses sans personne à qui parler.

— Si tu le dis, concéda Hinata.

Puis il se mit en position pour recevoir, et Yamaguchi s'empressa de reprendre leurs activités.

* * *

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « c'est annulé » ? s'exclama Hinata en s'éloignant de la porte du vestiaire.

— Ukai doit s'occuper de son échoppe en urgence, dit Suga en souriant à sa mine déconfite.

— On peut s'entraîner sans lui ! intervint Kageyama. On l'a bien fait au...

— Pas la peine d'insister, l'interrompit Daichi. Il veut qu'on prenne une pause.

— Mais les éliminatoires sont dans moins d'un mois ! le soutint Hinata. On ne peut pas...

— On peut tout à fait, répliqua Daichi d'un air sévère. Un jour de repos ne va pas vous tuer. Voyez ça comme une chance de conserver un peu de votre énergie. Vous n'aurez qu'à en dépenser deux fois plus demain.

Yamaguchi doutait fortement de la capacité d'Hinata à économiser son énergie, mais, par prudence, il préféra garder la bouche fermée.

— Argh, quel cauchemar, se plaignit Hinata tandis que les autres se dispersaient dans la nature. Si seulement j'avais un ballon, on aurait pu s'entraîner, mais...

Il soupira d'une façon tellement dramatique que Yamaguchi ne put se retenir de pouffer.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à celui de ce midi ? demanda Yachi.

— Confisqué...

Kageyama afficha un sourire moqueur.

— Oh, ça va ! s'insurgea Hinata. C'était juste un accident de couloir ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle allait rouler juste devant la prof d'anglais ?

— Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas glissé dessus, dit Yamaguchi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? demanda Hinata. J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite, ma mère va encore m'obliger à faire la lessive...

— Vous pourriez venir chez moi, proposa Yachi après un moment de réflexion. Je ne crois pas que ma mère sera là, mais...

— On peut ? s'enthousiasma derechef Hinata. Je veux dire, elle dira rien ?

— Je vais lui envoyer un message pour être sûre... Ça vous va ?

Kageyama hocha la tête en silence, l'air ailleurs. Yamaguchi, lui, prit un instant avant de répondre. S'il rentrait maintenant, il pourrait peut-être dîner avec ses parents, leur parler des cours ou du volley ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, vraiment — parler, c'était tout. Entrer dans une maison où il ne risquait de réveiller personne.

— Elle a dit oui ! dit Yachi avec un grand sourire. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger... vous voulez qu'on passe au magasin avant ?

Elle rit en entendant Hinata pousser un cri de joie, puis se tourna vers Yamaguchi.

— Tu viens avec nous ?

Il hésita. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être allé chez un ami autre que Tsukishima depuis une éternité.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas..., céda-t-il timidement.

Tant pis pour ses parents. Ils n'en sauraient rien, de toute façon. Et puis, il pourrait toujours leur parler au cours du week-end.

Ils achetèrent de quoi tenir l'après-midi, la soirée et toute la semaine suivante, à voir la quantité de produits entassés sur le comptoir, et reprirent leur chemin de meilleure humeur.

Deux heures plus tard, Yamaguchi avait oublié ses parents, la solitude et l'absence de son meilleur ami. Assis au fond du canapé, il s'amusait avec Yachi des chamailleries d'Hinata et Kageyama qui se battaient cette fois pour les restes d'un paquet de friandises dont Yamaguchi avait à peine distingué la couleur. Il avait mal au ventre, tant à cause de leur régime peu recommandable que des rires qui contractaient ses muscles. La sensation, paradoxalement, n'avait rien de désagréable. À vrai dire, il aurait aimé qu'elle persiste pour quelques jours encore.

Il remplissait quatre verres d'eau quand il remarqua les nombreuses plaquettes d'antidouleurs dispersées sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

— Ma mère, expliqua Yachi en les rassemblant dans un coin.

— Ce n'est toujours pas réglé ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais ça a diminué, d'après elle. Le pire est passé.

— Et elle continue à travailler ?

Yachi eut un léger sourire.

— Il faudrait qu'on l'attache pour qu'elle reste à la maison. C'est un genre d'addiction.

— Je vois.

Il voulut prendre un verre qu'il lâcha aussitôt. Yachi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Ma main est un peu endormie.

Plus qu'un peu. En fait, il ne la sentait plus qu'à moitié. Il la secoua pour faire disparaître les fourmis qui couraient sous sa peau, attrapa son verre d'une poigne faussement assurée et retourna près des autres.

Sans surprise, Kageyama et Hinata étaient plongés dans un profond débat philosophique. Il s'installa à côté d'eux.

— Je te dis que c'est impossible, soutenait Hinata en agitant un doigt devant lui comme pour prouver ses allégations. Si on avait été envahis, tout le monde le saurait. Ça prend de la place, un vaisseau spatial !

— Pas s'il est invisible, objecta Kageyama.

— Ça n'existe pas, les vaisseaux invisibles.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Quelqu'un les aurait vus !

— Vus ? Tu connais la définition du mot « invisible », crétin ?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, la referma, puis croisa les bras.

— D'accord, reconnut-il, tu marques un point. Mais il n'y a _pas_ de vaisseaux invisibles. Les extraterrestres ont autre chose à faire que de nous crier dans les oreilles. Enfin, de _vous_ crier dans les oreilles, parce que moi...

— Tu n'as toujours rien entendu, Hinata ? demanda Yachi.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air de réfléchir.

— Mh, non. Enfin, j'ai bien des sifflements quand je vais dormir, mais j'ai toujours eu ça. J'ai l'habitude.

— C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne les as pas remarqués, nota Yamaguchi.

— Ça m'étonnerait, dit Yachi. C'était quand même plutôt violent. Comme une alarme incendie.

Hinata haussa les épaules.

— Mais ça s'est calmé, ces derniers temps, non ? poursuivit-elle. Je veux dire, j'en entendais de temps en temps, ma mère aussi, mais je crois que ce n'est plus arrivé depuis quelques jours.

Yamaguchi hocha distraitement la tête. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait...

Il n'avait pas été particulièrement sujet aux acouphènes, pas comme certaines de ses connaissances — Tsukishima, par exemple, ainsi que quelques camarades de classe —, mais on ne l'avait pas épargné pour autant. La brusque surdité, bien que passagère, qui accompagnait généralement les sifflements aigus le mettait mal à l'aise au point de raccourcir son souffle. Mais tout allait bien, désormais. Avec un peu de chance, la crise était finie, et ils n'auraient plus jamais à en subir les effets.

— C'est sûrement la pollution, de toute façon, dit Hinata. C'est toujours la pollution.

— On verra bien, répondit Kageyama.

— Dans dix ou vingt ans, renchérit Yachi. Le temps qu'ils fassent leurs analyses. Quelqu'un veut du gâteau ? ajouta-t-elle en sortant un cake au chocolat de leur sac de courses.

Tous acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, et la soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, sur les rires des première année occupés à tromper leur ennui.

* * *

 

— Tsukki ?

Celui-ci, assis devant son bureau, recula sa chaise en le voyant à la porte. Yamaguchi le salua d'un geste un peu hésitant.

— Entre, lui dit Tsukishima.

Il avait laissé son casque autour de sa nuque. De la musique s'en échappait encore, suffisamment forte pour être entendue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela n'avait rien d'usuel, mais Yamaguchi décida de garder lèvres closes. Quelques secondes, le silence à nouveau.

— Tu vas mieux ?

Tsukishima se massa les oreilles.

— Je crois, répondit-il sans conviction.

Yamaguchi lui sourit, puis s'installa sur le lit avec un soupir.

— L'entraînement a été annulé, dit-il.

Tsukishima haussa les sourcils.

— Le coach avait quelque chose à faire, je crois, continua Yamaguchi. En attendant, c'est jour de pause. Tant mieux, non ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça te fait un entraînement loupé en moins.

— Mh. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

Il désignait le sac en plastique que Yamaguchi balançait devant lui. Ce dernier le lui tendit derechef.

— De quoi te remettre, je suppose.

Le convalescent l'ouvrit d'un air curieux, un bref sourire étira ses lèvres, et il sortit un paquet de ses biscuits préférés sans faire de cérémonie.

— T'en veux ? demanda-t-il en déchirant le papier.

Yamaguchi fit non de la tête. Le silence s'installa tranquillement, familier, et perdura jusqu'à ce que Yamaguchi, les yeux fermés, sente le sommeil s'emparer de ses sens. Il se redressa en bâillant.

— Dis, Tsukki, l’interpella-t-il doucement. Les sifflements... t'en as entendu, ces derniers temps ?

Il grimaça.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, conclut Yamaguchi.

— Ça ne s'arrête pas, dit Tsukishima d'un ton amer. Je n'entends que ça.

— Même maintenant ?

— Surtout maintenant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il grinça des dents, la tête entre les mains.

— Ça allait, ce matin, reprit-il, mais...

— La fatigue, peut-être ?

— Peut-être.

Puis il soupira et sortit un cachet d'antidouleur d'une petite boîte posée sur son bureau.

— Ça ira mieux demain, murmura Yamaguchi, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain que Tsukishima l'ait entendu — mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Ce qui arriverait arriverait. Lui-même ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il laissa son regard voyager sur le dos de son meilleur ami, ferma les paupières, une seconde seulement, et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Tsukishima était malade. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa présence, juste d'un peu de repos.

— Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Tsukishima leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne dit rien. L'espace d'une seconde, Yamaguchi se sentit mal à l'aise, un seau d'eau glacée déversée dans ses entrailles, mais la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

— Tsukki, dit-il d'une voix posée, presque trop calme.

— Quoi ?

Son cœur accéléra la cadence sans qu'il en saisisse la raison. Puis il comprit. _Tu dois le lui dire. Ça a de l'importance — c'est réel._

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yamaguchi prit une inspiration.

— Je me sens un peu bizarre, ces derniers temps, annonça-t-il.

_Un peu bizarre._ Il se sentait ridicule. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas encore — ni à Hinata, ni à Yachi, ni à aucun de ses amis proches, encore moins à ses parents. Il y avait à peine songé, seul face à lui-même, plongeant dans le silence les sensations diffuses qui flottaient sur sa peau depuis...

Depuis quand ?

— Bizarre ?

Tsukishima paraissait perplexe, peut-être un peu irrité, ou peut-être pas, qui pouvait savoir ? Soudain nerveux, Yamaguchi lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

— Je ne sais pas. Juste bizarre. Comme si quelque chose...

_... allait très mal se passer. Se passait déjà très mal._ Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Des élucubrations sorties tout droit de son imagination rendue fertile par une maison trop vaste et trop vide.

— Enfin, ce n'est rien, termina-t-il précipitamment. Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois, euh, nourrir le chat.

Tsukishima n'était pas un idiot, et Yamaguchi ne l'avait pas oublié, mais son mensonge, pourtant, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'approcha un peu de son ami, posa la main sur le dossier de sa chaise et sourit.

— À demain, Tsukki.

— Attends une seconde.

Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. En fait, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Juste de sortir, retrouver l'air de l'automne, l'odeur de la nuit, et oublier tout ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

_Laisse tomber. Laisse tomber._

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Laisse tomber, Tsukki.

— Bien sûr. C'était juste...

Et à l'instant, il sut que sa décision était prise, qu'il parlerait, quoi que lui ordonnent ses pensées rendues confuses par la soudaineté de sa déclaration.

Il relâcha le fauteuil, joignit les mains qu'il découvrit désagréablement moites et prit une inspiration. _Très bien. Vas-y._

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'aller quelque part et de t'y sentir comme...

Ses mots s'éteignirent. Il secoua la tête.

— Comme quoi ?

_C'est stupide._ Il continuait pourtant.

— Comme... je ne sais pas. Tu sais, cette émotion... comme rentrer chez toi après un long voyage et découvrir ta chambre telle que tu l'as laissée. Manger quelque chose que tu aimais dans ta petite enfance...

Il se sentit rougir. _Laisse tomber, laisse tomber, laisse..._

— Et donc ? demanda Tsukishima, sourcils froncés.

Il ne comprenait pas — bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu.

— C'est juste que ça m'arrive pas mal, ces temps-ci.

— De quoi, être heureux de retrouver ta chambre ?

— Non, c'est pas...

_Ridicule._

— C'est pas ma chambre, continua Yamaguchi, les poings serrés. C'est ailleurs.

Partout ailleurs.

— Où ?

— Dehors, j'en sais rien.

À l'épicerie. Au troisième étage du lycée. Quelque part derrière les vestiaires. Dans une ruelle sombre, sale, effrayante, plus attirante que son lit après une journée d'entraînement intensif. Des points précis qui s'étaient multipliés au fil des jours, qu'il découvrait par hasard, mais qui l'emplissaient d'une émotion insaisissable, indescriptible, qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

— J'en sais rien, répéta-t-il.

— Yamaguchi ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ouvrit la bouche.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

— T'es sûr de ne pas être malade ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste... un genre de rêve. C'est stupide. Ça partira, c'est rien.

Tsukishima semblait loin de vouloir abandonner le sujet. Il tendit la main vers lui, mais Yamaguchi recula d'un pas.

— Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, puis il sourit, encore, encore, tritura une mèche de ses cheveux, expira longuement — évita son regard. _Désolé, Tsukki._

_Pardon._

Et sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être traversé d'un éclair de témérité, il s'avança vers lui, une main sur le dossier de la chaise, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis il sortit sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 

C'était juste là, invisible, étrangement agréable, comme plonger le pied dans un bain à température idéale, pas vraiment du plaisir, pas vraiment de la satisfaction — quelque chose de plus, d'indescriptible, une tiédeur subtile cachée entre chacune de ses veines. Rentrer chez soi après un long voyage. Retrouver un ami perdu depuis des années. Se souvenir d'un rêve oublié. Un bonheur d'une douceur incomparable, secrète, que nul autre que lui ne ressentirait jamais.

Et, comme d'habitude, ça l'avait frappé sans prévenir, alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de nulle part, inexplicablement attiré par un banc maculé de taches dont il était préférable de ne pas connaître l'origine.

Il était assis tout au bord, désormais, enfoncé dans une profonde félicité, l'esprit naviguant au gré de vents inconnus, les yeux ouverts sur une nuit sans étoiles. Il frissonnait, mais il n'avait pas froid ; il n'avait jamais eu froid, ni faim, ni peur, il n'avait jamais été triste ou en colère, jamais déçu, jamais mis à genoux par le poids du stress et de l'anxiété. Il avait toujours été là, assis sur ce banc, et ne s'en relèverait plus jamais, quand bien même le monde prendrait-il fin sous son regard insensible.

Mais le monde ne prit pas fin.

Il se remit à tourner.

* * *

 

Tsukishima revint en cours dès le lendemain, au grand soulagement de Yamaguchi et du reste de l'équipe. Il n'évoqua pas les événements de la veille, pas plus que leur discussion, et c'était comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé.

Un mensonge, aussi bien huilé qu'il pouvait l'être, mais Yamaguchi connaissait Tsukishima depuis la nuit des temps, et la distance subtile qu'il avait placée entre eux ne lui échappa pas.

Il ne la força pas. Agit comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

Elle était bien là, pourtant, aussi tangible que du roc, rêche et blessante, mais il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Non, il n'avait pas le _droit_ de s'en plaindre. Il l'avait bien cherché.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se met à délirer, Tadashi. Tsukki est ton meilleur ami, pas ton âme sœur. Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ?_

Il savait tout ça, bien sûr, mais l'air légèrement contrarié — soucieux ? — qui flottait sur le visage de Tsukishima lorsqu'il laissait son esprit divaguer n'avait rien de rassurant et lui serrait le cœur comme dans un étau. Il se prenait parfois à l'observer sans le vouloir et devait pratiquement se pincer pour que son esprit _à lui_ retrouve le droit chemin. _La vie continue_ , songeait-il sans croire à ses propres pensées. _Il s'en remettra. Les sifflements se sont arrêtés. Les hallucinations finiront bien par disparaître, elles aussi._

S'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Vaine espérance, aurait dit sa grand-mère. _Tu n'arriveras à rien._

Tsukishima participa à l'entraînement sans manifester aucun signe de faiblesse, et Yamaguchi se sentit enfin capable de respirer normalement. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Il tâcha de s'en convaincre, y parvint sans trop de problèmes, et s'entraîna de son côté, certain que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dès le lendemain, le surlendemain, peut-être, si Tsukishima lui en voulait vraiment. Ce dernier ne modifia pas son attitude envers lui. Il ne restait jamais très loin, mais jamais trop près non plus.

_Ça s'arrangera._

Après la séance, ils prirent la route ensemble et, cette fois, Tsukishima avait posé le casque sur ses oreilles, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais en sa présence. Yamaguchi ne s'en formalisa pas. Les acouphènes pouvaient devenir insupportables, quand on ne trouvait aucun moyen d'y remédier.

— Je tourne ici, signala-t-il tout de même au carrefour suivant.

Tsukishima l'avait entendu, ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet de l'habitude. Il hocha la tête, le salua brièvement, puis disparut au détour d'une ruelle éclairée par la lumière crue des lampadaires allumés çà et là.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

Il se concentra sur le rythme de ses pas dans l'espoir de se vider la tête, et c'était chose faite quand il atteignit le supermarché du coin, où Shimada travaillait encore — le magasin fermerait un quart d'heure plus tard, ce qui laissait à Yamaguchi le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Le jeune homme le salua d'un sourire avenant, les bras remplis de caisses visiblement lourdes que Yamaguchi s'empressa d'aider à porter, histoire de se rendre utile en attendant la fermeture. Sur les directives du gérant, il les entreposa dans l'annexe. Lorsqu'il revint dans le magasin, Shimada observait un adolescent errant au milieu des rayons comme s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

— Tadashi ? N'est-ce pas un de tes coéquipiers ?

Yamaguchi n'avait guère aperçu plus que sa silhouette. Il rejoignit le client, surpris.

— Kageyama ?

Celui-ci sursauta, comme pris la main dans le sac, et fit brusquement volte-face.

— Ah, Yamaguchi.

Difficile d'analyser les émotions contenues dans le regard qui l'évitait avec application. De la peur ? Du soulagement ?

Plus grand-chose, désormais. Kageyama reporta son attention sur le rayon, en sortit quelques paquets de biscuits fourrés sans même les regarder et les entassa dans le panier qu'il tenait à la main.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Yamaguchi en jetant un bref coup d’œil au panier en question.

Celui-ci était rempli de nourriture à la valeur nutritionnelle plus que douteuse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, soucieux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Kageyama puisse être du genre à se gaver en cachette, surtout pas à l'approche d'une compétition aussi importante que celle qui les attendait.

— Qui a besoin d'aide ? intervint Shimada en les rejoignant. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Kageyama, en proie à l'hésitation, balançait son panier d'avant en arrière.

— Quelque chose à célébrer ? devina Shimada.

Vu le malaise qui peignait ses traits, Yamaguchi en doutait. Après un moment de silence, Kageyama laissa échapper un bref soupir, puis il remit ce qu'il venait de prendre dans le rayon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? l'interrogea Yamaguchi.

— Mes parents sont en vacances, déclara-t-il en guise de réponse.

— Toute la semaine ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Ils reviennent ce week-end, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il brûlait apparemment de s'enfuir en courant. Yamaguchi lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— Tu sais cuisiner ?

— Un peu, marmonna Kageyama.

— Comme quoi ?

Il grommela quelque chose que personne n'entendit ; Shimada et Yamaguchi échangèrent un regard.

— Bien, dit Shimada en se frappant dans les mains. Laisse-moi faire. Tu as de quoi payer, au moins ?

Kageyama acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.

— Donne-moi ça, l'enjoignit Shimada en lui prenant le panier des mains. Je reviens.

Il disparut derrière les rayons, laissant le silence s'installer à nouveau. Yamaguchi s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Donc, tes parents sont partis en voyage ?

Kageyama releva les yeux vers lui.

— Quelle chance ils ont, dit Yamaguchi d'une voix légère. Les miens ne s'en vont jamais.

— Mh.

— Où sont-ils partis ?

— À la côte.

— À cette période de l'année ?

Kageyama ne répondit rien. Il jouait avec la manche de sa veste d'un air distrait.

Ils s'étaient tus depuis un bon moment quand Shimada revint vers eux, un panier plein à la main.

— De quoi tenir jusque dimanche soir, dit-il, et idéal pour les muscles. J'ai ajouté deux ou trois recettes, rien de compliqué, mais tu peux toujours demander de l'aide, si besoin. Tu habites loin d'ici ?

— Non. Merci.

Il reprit le panier et se dirigea vers la caisse d'un pas pressé. Shimada attrapa Yamaguchi par l'épaule avant qu'il ne se mette à le suivre.

— Il va bien ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il a l'air un peu bizarre.

— Je n'en sais rien. Il est toujours un peu...

Shimada sourit.

— Je vois.

Yamaguchi hésita un moment. L'attitude de Kageyama était plutôt étrange, à bien y réfléchir, rien à voir avec son caractère habituel, même s'ils n'avaient que rarement eu l'occasion de discuter seul à seul. Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers le comptoir, où Kageyama cherchait à récupérer l'argent qu'il avait apparemment enfoui tout au fond de sa poche.

— Je vais aller avec lui, décida Yamaguchi.

— Oui, on ne sait jamais. Tu n'auras qu'à venir t'entraîner ce week-end.

Il opina en silence, puis partit rejoindre Kageyama qui réglait le montant, les gestes incertains. Yamaguchi attrapa les sacs alignés sur le tapis sans attendre son accord.

— On y va ? fit-il alors que Kageyama l'interrogeait du regard.

Ce dernier finit par céder, saisit un des sacs que lui proposait Yamaguchi, puis ils quittèrent le supermarché.

La route n'était pas bien longue, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu durer des heures. Kageyama n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lancer la conversation, et le silence demeura tant et si bien que Yamaguchi douta d'entendre à nouveau sa propre voix.

Il oublia bien vite le silence, cependant, lorsque Kageyama s'immobilisa devant une maison de taille modeste dont la façade ne dégageait rien de plus qu'une terrible banalité.

— C'est chez toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Kageyama ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

L'intérieur n'avait rien de particulier ; la décoration, plutôt sommaire, se limitait à un pot de fleurs défraîchies sur le meuble de l'entrée et à quelques cadres accrochés apparemment au hasard, la plupart représentant des paysages comme on en trouvait partout ailleurs. Yamaguchi remarqua bien une ou deux photos de familles, un couple souriant dans un jardin ensoleillé, un bambin gambadant sur le parquet d'une demeure anonyme, et une dernière, cachée derrière une pile de livres et de magazines divers, sur laquelle un Kageyama à peine plus jeune observait sans grand enthousiasme la caméra, son diplôme de collège à la main.

Il suivit celui-ci jusqu'au salon ouvert sur la cuisine et posa les courses sur le comptoir de cette dernière avec un soupir de soulagement. La pièce était vaste et sombre malgré les lumières récemment allumées et l'ambiance ne tarda pas à lui procurer des frissons dans le dos. Ça lui rappelait sa propre maison vide au petit matin, quand il se préparait pour aller en cours avant le lever du soleil, une sensation qu'il avait toujours détestée.

Une camionnette passa devant la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce de brèves lueurs orangées.

— Bon... tu veux que je t'aide à faire à manger ? proposa-t-il. J'ai l'habitude. Plus ou moins.

Kageyama accepta sans rechigner, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Ils se mirent à déballer les vivres, classèrent ceux qui leur seraient utiles tout de suite de ceux que Kageyama garderait pour les jours suivants et, un quart d'heure plus tard, quelques légumes cuisaient dans une casserole, remplissant la pièce d'odeurs familières. Kageyama avait récupéré le sourire — si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça —, et ils ne tardèrent pas à discuter de stratégies qu'ils avaient vues à la télévision et qui, peut-être, leur seraient utiles dans les années à venir, lorsqu'ils seraient assez compétents pour les mettre en pratique, bien que Yamaguchi ne doutât pas de la capacité de Kageyama à les maîtriser en quelques jours, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il accepta gracieusement son invitation à rester manger. Il n'habitait pas très loin, de toute façon, et n'avait aucune envie de subir un nouveau dîner en tête à tête avec la solitude. Il resta plus longtemps que prévu, et il faisait déjà nuit au moment de prendre congé.

Il était dans le couloir, occupé à refermer son manteau, lorsqu'un frisson irrépressible lui traversa l'échine. Il déglutit.

La porte du fond, plongée dans l'ombre, l'appelait comme une vieille amie, comme ce banc abandonné aux éléments, là-bas dehors, comme le troisième étage du lycée, l'épicerie, ou ce point vide à l'arrière des vestiaires du club. Un fourmillement se répandit à travers ses mains, léger d'abord, puis de plus en plus puissant ; d'un mouvement incontrôlable, il s'avança vers la porte, certain qu'il trouverait derrière elle la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers.

— Yamaguchi ?

Il se mit à trembler. _Vas-y._

— Qu'y a-t-il, là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Kageyama pinça les lèvres.

— Rien.

_Il ment. Ne l'écoute pas. Vas-y. C'est ton moment. Ta découverte. Vas-y._

— Rien ?

— La cave.

— La cave ?

_Mais les habitations du coin n'en ont pas. Ça n'a pas de sens._

— Tu ne devais pas t'en aller ?

_C'est juste l'histoire de quelques pas. Juste un coup d’œil. Ça ira vite. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur toi._

— Je crois...

— Il y a entraînement demain, au cas où.

_Aucun pouvoir._

Yamaguchi serra les dents, le souffle court, puis il s'efforça de sourire.

— C'est vrai... mieux vaut se reposer tant qu'on le peut encore. Le coach Ukai ne risque pas de nous ménager dans les semaines à venir.

Kageyama parut soulagé, ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet de son imagination.

_Imbécile._

— Ouais... à demain.

Un dernier regard vers la cave. Yamaguchi expira longuement.

— À demain, Kageyama.

Enfin, il sortit, et le claquement de la porte d'entrée derrière lui résonna dans la nuit comme une sentence cruelle et sans pitié.

_Tu aurais pu y aller. Crétin._

_Laisse tomber._

_Laisse tomber..._

* * *

 

Les fourmillements cessèrent à l'instant où il mit un pied sur le seuil de sa maison. Reprirent dès le lendemain matin pour ne plus le quitter. Il ne s'inquiéta pas.

Il avait mal dormi, c'était tout, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête pleine de vrombissements incessants, suffisamment faibles pour qu'il s'imagine les avoir rêvés — mais il ne les avait pas rêvé.

Il avait ouvert les yeux dans le noir complet, les avait entendus tout autour de lui, plus nombreux encore, une volée d'abeilles minuscules et irritantes, juste assez perceptibles pour le rendre nauséeux. Rien à voir avec les sifflements stridents des jours précédents ; rien à voir avec le phénomène qui les avait frappés tous ensemble, à l'entraînement, alors qu'ils établissaient le plan des séances de la semaine. Les bourdonnements ne s'arrêtaient pas, eux, ils étaient là, dans sa tête, où personne d'autre ne pourrait les entendre et, Yamaguchi en était intimement persuadé, gagneraient en intensité au cours des heures à venir.

Jusqu'à ce que la ruche s'installe. Jusqu'à ce que la reine arrive.

_Jusqu'à ce que ma tête explose._

Il plaqua ses paumes moites contre son visage, inspira à travers ses doigts. _Ce n'est pas grave_ , se répétait-il sans relâche. _Tout finira par aller mieux._

_Tsukishima, Kageyama, moi et mon esprit détraqué._

Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent enfin. Il ignora les insectes occupés à construire leur royaume de cire entre les parois de son crâne. Puis il eut envie de rire.

_Tsukki déteste les abeilles. Il les a toujours détestées._

Il quitta la maison sans cesser de sourire.

* * *

 

Assis par terre, quelque part derrière les vestiaires, Yamaguchi écoutait Yachi et Hinata discuter d'un ton anxieux. Comme lui, Tsukishima ne parlait pas ; le dos contre le mur, il avait fermé les yeux, peut-être pour récupérer l'énergie dévorée par l'entraînement du matin.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelque chose de grave, arguait Hinata en croisant les bras. Je veux dire, on l'aurait vu.

— Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ? insista Yachi.

Il plissa du nez.

— Bah, pas plus que d'habitude. Il a joué normalement, à l'entraînement, non ?

Comme Yachi ne répondait rien, Hinata prit Yamaguchi à témoin.

— Yamaguchi, t'en penses quoi ?

Il sursauta.

— Moi ?

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur lui ; Yamaguchi se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Ah, pardon... oui, je suppose qu'il est un peu étrange, en ce moment.

Yachi hocha vivement la tête.

— Comme quoi, être roi du terrain ne le protège pas de tout, souffla Tsukishima.

— Il a bien le droit d'être malade, non ? répliqua Hinata. Et puis, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Il n'a pas raté une seule de ses passes, ce matin.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit malade, intervint Yamaguchi.

— Ah, vous voyez ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, alors ? fit Yachi.

Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète. Yamaguchi se demanda s'il fallait leur expliquer la situation. Kageyama n'avait pas été ravi de la partager avec lui ; l'idée que tout le monde soit au courant ne lui plairait certainement pas.

— Yamaguchi, l'appela Tsukishima.

Il soupira.

— Il se sent seul, c'est tout, dévoila-t-il.

— Seul ? répéta Hinata. Pourquoi ? On est tout le temps avec lui !

— Ses parents sont partis en voyage.

— En voyage ? s'étonna Yachi. Maintenant ?

— Il faut croire.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hinata.

— Je l'ai croisé hier, au supermarché. On a juste parlé un peu. Enfin, bon, c'est...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Kageyama s'approcher d'eux d'un pas vif. Tous détournèrent rapidement le regard, Yamaguchi excepté.

— Shimizu te cherche, annonça le nouvel arrivant à Yachi. De quoi vous parlez ?

— De rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. Merci, Kageyama !

Elle fila comme l'éclair, laissant là un peu Kageyama perplexe. Yamaguchi lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

— Laisse, lui dit-il. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, de toute façon. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils se séparèrent dans les bâtiments pour ne se retrouver qu'à l'entraînement du soir. Comme Hinata l'avait noté, Kageyama jouait comme il jouait toujours, avec cette application toute particulière qui le fascinait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle séance. Kageyama, pensait Yamaguchi, n'était pas comme eux. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il décida de l'interpeller dans les vestiaires, juste après que la majorité de l'équipe ait quitté la pièce. Hinata nouait ses lacets avec concentration ; Tsukishima, lui, tâchait de refermer un sac un peu trop rempli.

— Kageyama ? l'appela Yamaguchi. Mes parents ne m'attendent pas pour rentrer. Je peux faire un détour par chez toi, si ça te dit.

— Si tu veux, répondit-il en enfilant sa veste.

Il ne l'avait pas dit particulièrement fort, mais Hinata n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Il se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

— Vous allez faire la fête sans nous ? Radins !

— T'as qu'à venir avec, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, répliqua Kageyama. Mais je te préviens : il n'y a rien à faire.

— T'as bien un ballon de volley, nan ?

— Que quelqu'un le débranche, soupira Tsukishima avec irritation.

— T'es juste trop faible, Tsukishima, rétorqua Hinata.

— On a assez de deux monstruosités comme vous dans l'équipe, je crois.

— _Quoi ?_

Tsukishima lui décocha son sourire le plus insultant ; soucieux de ne pas assister au déclenchement d'une guerre, Yamaguchi proposa :

— On n'a qu'à y aller tous ensemble. Pas vrai, Tsukki ?

— Je préfère encore rester chez moi.

— Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! s'exclama Hinata.

— J'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée.

— Quoi, te plaindre en regardant un mur ? Pas étonnant que t'aies aucun ami !

Les yeux de Tsukishima lancèrent des éclairs. Yamaguchi leva la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule, mais Tsukishima s'écarta.

_Le fruit du hasard_ , songea-t-il. _Ce n'est rien._

— Vous vous dépêchez ou vous comptez y passer la nuit ? dit Tsukishima, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Yamaguchi sourit, attrapa ses affaires et suivit la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

* * *

 

— Ta maison est vraiment grande, Kageyama, commenta Yachi en faisant tourner son verre sur la table.

— Pas tant que ça, répondit celui-ci.

— La mienne est beaucoup plus petite, dit Hinata. Enfin, je crois.

— Il faut bien ça pour contenir un ego comme le sien, déclara Tsukishima.

— Et toi, Yamaguchi ? demanda Hinata sans faire attention à la remarque. Ta maison ressemble à quoi ? J'y suis jamais allé. Enfin, j'étais jamais venu ici non plus, note, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Yamaguchi s'extirpa de ses pensées, un peu perdu.

— Pardon ?

— Ta maison. À quoi elle ressemble ?

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine à un rythme plus qu'inquiétant. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, soudain traversé par une fatigue intense, et répondit :

— À rien de spécial... elle est un peu plus grande qu'ici, je crois. Excuse-moi, Kageyama, tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes ?

— Dans le couloir, porte d'en face.

Yamaguchi le remercia d'un geste de la tête et quitta la pièce. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le cœur battant. Les abeilles s'agitèrent à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Tout au fond, plongée dans la pénombre, la porte de la cave l'appelait à grands cris.

_C'est l'occasion. Kageyama n'en saura rien. Vas-y._

La ruche bourdonna plus fort — il obéit. Traversa le couloir. S'arrêta devant la porte, le souffle court, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement.

La poignée, glaciale entre ses doigts. Il la baissa doucement, avec précaution, et, alors que grinçaient les gonds mis à l'épreuve, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 

Il s'éveilla dans un coin de son lit, tremblant comme une feuille, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là.

Il resta immobile un long moment, une heure, peut-être, à écouter un silence si profond qu'il crut être devenu sourd. La ruche s'en était allée. Elle avait disparu.

Comme les heures qui s'étaient écoulées de l'instant où il avait approché la cave à son réveil ce matin-là. Il se leva en douceur.

On était samedi, et il serait en retard à l'entraînement. Tant pis.

* * *

 

Tsukishima l'attendait à la sortie du vestiaire, l'air plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Ils se mirent en route sans échanger un mot ; le silence s'étira tant et si bien que Yamaguchi ne put contenir un sursaut à l'instant où Tsukishima commença à parler.

— Tu vas mieux ?

La question lui compressa brusquement les entrailles. _Mieux ? Mieux que quoi ?_

— Je crois, répondit-il néanmoins, parce que c'était vrai — la ruche s'était tue, les fourmillements l'avaient abandonné, et il se sentait aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être.

_Étrange. Je n'avais même pas remarqué._

— D'accord.

C'était tout. Yamaguchi lui sourit.

— Et toi ?

— Beaucoup mieux.

_D'accord._   
Ils poursuivirent leur route. De temps en temps, Yamaguchi levait les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Le vent qui agitait ses cheveux s'infiltrait entre ses vêtements, mais il n'avait pas froid. Beaucoup mieux.

— Tsukki ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas ; il n'émit cependant aucune objection.

— Hier, chez Kageyama... il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tsukishima s'arrêta net. Il se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

— Tu étais avec nous.

— Je sais.

— Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

— Parce que je...

Il se tut, incertain de la réponse à fournir, puis se passa une main sur les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas, Tsukki. Je crois que j'ai oublié.

— Oublié ?

Yamaguchi laissa échapper un rire nerveux, mais Tsukishima n'était pas d'humeur à rire ; il le dévisageait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité dans le regard, et, l'espace d'un instant, Yamaguchi regretta de lui avoir posé la question.

— Yamaguchi ?

— C'est juste que...

Puis il se ravisa.

— Ça me reviendra, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, non ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Tsukishima à voix basse.

— Ça me reviendra. Ça m'arrive tout le temps.

— Yamaguchi.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est juste une amnésie de rien du tout.

Le regard de Tsukishima se fit plus soucieux encore — rien que le voir lui donna la nausée.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin.

— Je ne suis pas malade. Désolé, Tsukki, il faut que j'y aille. Ma mère m'attend pour manger ce soir.

Le mensonge était si grossier que Tsukishima ne put rien faire d'autre qu'ouvrir la bouche en silence. Yamaguchi allait lui tourner le dos quand il tendit le bras vers lui, peut-être pour lui attraper l'épaule ou le forcer à rester.

Mais il ne le toucha pas.

Sa main se figea à un centimètre de lui, suspendue dans les airs, comme dans ces portraits où le modèle cherchait désespérément à atteindre une plume déjà emportée par le vent.

Les yeux de Tsukishima s'écarquillèrent, soudain frappés par une réalisation muette, et Yamaguchi crut un instant que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

— Yamaguchi, qu'est-ce que...

_Je sais._

Alors Yamaguchi s'approcha de lui avec douceur, et la main de Tsukishima s'éloigna au même rythme, si proche, si _proche_ , pourtant impossible à atteindre.

_Je l'ai toujours su._

— Yamaguchi ?

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec cette voix-là. Peur et incompréhension. Tristesse et désespoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

— Tu aimes les abeilles, Tsukki ?

Il paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

— Non, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Yamaguchi lui sourit tristement.

— Non. Moi non plus.

Puis il tendit les bras, les enroula autour de Tsukishima et le serra contre lui, la gorge douloureuse, privé d'un contact qu'il cherchait pour la toute première fois, un centimètre entre eux comme un vide infini.

Le vent s'infiltrait entre ses vêtements. Il avait froid.

— À demain, Tsukki, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit.

* * *

 

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, le froid du métal entre ses doigts. Il avait ouvert un peu, rien de grave, juste pour jeter un coup d’œil — un coup d’œil, c'était tout.

Un pas en avant.

Les maisons d'ici n'avaient pas de caves. Aucune d'entre elles.

La ruche hurla. Chanta, peut-être. Elle dit :

_Bienvenue chez toi, Yamaguchi Tadashi._

Il entra.

 


	6. L'absent (Kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Block is still a bitch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Merci pour votre lecture !

Ça se déroulait toujours de la même façon. Il était debout, ou il était assis. Il marchait seul, avec Kenma, avec Akaashi ; il riait peut-être. Ses pensées, d'ordinaire indociles et sonores, s'effaçaient au profit du vent, des voitures et du chaos urbain. Alors, il oubliait — il oubliait Kenma, ses yeux dans le vague et sa voix éteinte ; il oubliait Akaashi, ses cheveux en bataille, son expression tourmentée, ses chuchotements anxieux ; il oubliait Nekoma, les compétitions à venir, il oubliait le camp, il oubliait ses soucis, son nom, la forme de son corps ; il oubliait jusqu'à sa propre existence, et, alors qu'il se réduisait à un grain de poussière à la merci du monde, il cessait d' _être_ ; il entendait.

Le phénomène ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. S'il s'essayait à le décrire, son cerveau n'offrait plus qu'un vide absolu, terrifiant à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre. Alors il ne disait rien ; il imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, d'une hallucination étrange, et se contentait de le noter dans un coin de son cœur, là où, espérait-il, le temps finirait par lui donner un sens.

Le temps demeura muet.

Il ne se rappelait pas exactement la première fois. Quelques jours plus tôt, quelques semaines peut-être. Suffisamment loin pour embrouiller ses souvenirs, pas assez pour les obscurcir tout à fait. Il avait oublié, il avait entendu ; les mots et les voix s'étaient emmêlés dans un brouhaha assourdissant puis s'étaient dissipés comme la brume se levait, révélant le paysage qu'elle conservait jusqu'alors en son sein. Un acouphène, rien de plus. Une interférence élaborée par son cerveau déraillé.

Puis il y en avait eu une autre, une autre, une autre encore. Des bruissements, des voix, des rires, des chuintements étouffés. Il cessait d'entendre. Il écoutait.

Il écoutait...

_... crois qu'il a ramené quelqu'un._

Il écoutait...

_... pas une bonne idée. S'il était avec..._

Il écoutait.

_Laisse tomber. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?_

_J'en... rien.... se recueillir, un truc comme ça. Tu savais qu'il..._

Une porte.

_Tout va bien._

Kenma marmonnait, la ville chantait, Kuroo existait à nouveau.

* * *

Assis devant son bureau, Kuroo étudiait une photographie avec attention.

Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Akaashi et lui, quelques mois plus tôt, leurs visages jaunis par une ampoule usée, leurs sourires plus francs qu'il ne les avait vus récemment. Elle était jolie, joyeuse, le rendait nostalgique d'un temps où tout allait bien, sans sifflements, sans rêves ni phrases perdues entre deux souffles de vent. Akaashi était encore heureux. Il ne passait pas des heures à s'égarer dans une forêt de pensées obscures et secrètes, plongé dans un silence expectatif, à ressasser des événements dont le sens lui resterait à jamais inaccessible. Il faisait beau, l'odeur des glycines leur emplissait les narines, c'était le printemps. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Une journée parfaite, perdue dans un océan de confusion.

Incomplète.

_Où es-tu ?_

Sourds à ses interrogations, Kuroo et Akaashi persistaient dans leur mutisme bienheureux. Il reposa le cliché avec un soupir. Il avait cherché pendant des jours et des jours, retourné ses souvenirs sous tous les angles, rejoué des scènes sans cesse plus fragiles, effacées par le temps. Il sentait la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne, sèche et familière, plissait les yeux pour les protéger du soleil, jouait avec les ombres de la galerie, s'imprégnait de son mauve violacé débordant. Il détaillait chaque portion de chaque image, fébrile, certain d'y trouver un indice auparavant négligé.

Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune réponse, aucune preuve de ce que son cœur tenait déjà pour acquis. C'était Akaashi, Kuroo et personne d'autre. C'était l'envie de le serrer contre lui, le désir insurmontable de l'embrasser, la satisfaction étrange de ne rien en faire. Pas d'espace blanc, de visage embrouillé, pas de manque dévorant et incommensurable. Juste un morceau de passé qui s'effritait sous ses doigts.

Aucune réponse.

Je sais qu'il existe, pensa-t-il en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Ce n'est pas un hasard.

L'état d'Akaashi, la fleur sur son oreiller, sa voix assourdie par le téléphone. Il y avait eu tant de choses, tant d'indices qu'il finissait par les perdre de vue — des anomalies dans tous les coins, des apparitions, du bruit, du bruit, du bruit partout...

Il écoutait.

_... de Miyagi. Mais il jure qu'il ne l'a plus vu depuis..._

* * *

 

— Dis, Kenma...

Kenma se tourna vers lui, comme arraché d'un rêve, et cilla plusieurs fois avant de lui accorder son attention. Kuroo ne dit rien. Il lui sourit.

— Je me demandais... les sifflements, tu en as entendu, récemment ?

Kenma planta sa fourchette dans une part de tarte, mais ne la découpa pas. À la place, il la laissa là, fichée dans une rondelle de pomme dorée, et la fixa comme s'il espérait la voir se tordre sur elle-même.

— Quelques fois, répondit-il. Pas souvent.

— Moi non plus. Ça s'est calmé, récemment, hein ? Depuis cette fois-là.

Kenma n'avait pas besoin de détails pour savoir ce que « cette fois-là » désignait. Kuroo le vit grincer des dents. Le souvenir du gymnase n'était agréable pour aucun d'entre eux.

— Je me demande ce que c'était, souffla Kuroo, moins pour Kenma que pour lui-même.

— On finira bien par le savoir, fit Kenma.

Il avait ôté la fourchette et la suçotait d'un air absent. Le son de ses dents contre le métal donnait à Kuroo des frissons dans le dos.

— Peut-être pas.

— Je croyais que la science pouvait tout expliquer ?

— Beaucoup de choses. Pas tout.

Si peu.

— Dans ce cas, on finira bien par le savoir, répéta Kenma.

Kuroo leva la tête. Sur le mur, une vieille affiche publicitaire se cramponnait tristement à son dernier clou. Elle représentait un couple en vêtements traditionnels devant une auberge aux tons délavés. Il ne savait pas qui l'y avait accrochée, ni quand. Peut-être ses parents l'avaient-ils trouvée là le jour de leur emménagement. Kuroo n'avait jamais songé à poser la question.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il sans en détourner les yeux. S'ils n'ont pas les données nécessaires... il faudrait qu'ils puissent analyser le phénomène en profondeur, tu vois. Mais je n'ai rien entendu, dernièrement. Ça fait au moins une semaine.

Kenma fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Plutôt que de manger sa tarte, il s'adjugea un morceau de la part de Kuroo. Celui-ci fit mine de l'en empêcher, mais Kenma faisait ce qu'il voulait, et, à vrai dire, Kuroo s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'avait pas faim.

— Une semaine, dit-il avec lenteur.

Si peu.

— Mais ce n'est pas fini, ajouta Kenma d'une voix si basse qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre — mais Kuroo écoutait, et, plus que jamais, chaque mot avait son importance.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Kenma haussa les épaules. Il ne le regardait pas.

— Je n'en sais rien.

Et il mentait. Kuroo attendit la suite ; elle ne vint pas.

— Mais ça s'est calmé, insista-t-il après un moment. La logique voudrait que ça s'arrête tout à fait.

— La logique, répéta Kenma avec une moue dubitative.

Kuroo croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_Rien n'est plus logique, ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout reviendra à la normale, bientôt._

Akaashi, Kenma, les sifflements et les voix désincarnées qui se glissaient au creux de ses oreilles trop vulnérables. Il prit la tarte en main sans se soucier du sucre qui venait se coller sur ses doigts et l'engloutit un peu trop vite. Il se mit à tousser alors que Kenma ouvrait la bouche, et ne saisit que la fin de sa phrase, sa voix pleine d'une curiosité insolite :

—... juste le calme avant la tempête. Quelque chose comme ça.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le fit remarquer. Le calme avant la tempête, pensa Kuroo. Oui, peut-être.

Une tempête comme il n'en avait jamais connu d'autres. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Quels que soient les événements à venir, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à les traverser. La situation était assez compliquée comme ça.

Kenma, occupé à écrire sur son téléphone, se leva en bâillant. Kuroo croisa les bras sur la table, soudain exténué. Une mélancolie désagréable s'était glissée sous sa peau, parasite dont il ne se débarrasserait pas de sitôt. Il était près de vingt heures.

Kenma s'en allait.

— À plus tard, Kuro.

— À plus, répondit ce dernier dans un murmure.

Il ferma les yeux, attendit d'entendre la porte claquer, prêt à se retrouver à nouveau seul avec ses questionnements stériles.

Une main sur son épaule.

— Malade ? demanda Kenma.

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Non. Juste un coup de mou. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ce sera réglé.

Kenma haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Imbécile, se morigéna Kuroo. Il te connaît aussi bien que tu le connais, toi.

— Tes parents sont chez toi, ce soir ? s'informa Kuroo.

Kenma pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr que non ; mais la question n'était pas là.

— Tu veux rester ici ?

Kenma hésita une seconde.

— D'accord.

— Super.

— Et _tes_ parents ?

— Partis à un genre de concert, je crois. Tant mieux, hein ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus passé une soirée entre nous.

Kenma lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires et, alors qu'ils rangeaient la table en débattant du film qu'ils regarderaient au soir, Kuroo s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

* * *

Dans ses rêves, Kuroo n'entendait rien.

Ce soir-là, il jouait au volley avec d'autres enfants de son âge, des garçons dont il ne se souvenait qu'à peine, leurs visages comme leurs noms effacés depuis un bon moment. Il faisait chaud, des scarabées se promenaient librement sur les murs, ignorés par la plupart d'entre eux. Tous, en fait, sauf un.

Il y avait un enfant — tout sourire, paume ouverte, et au centre de celle-ci, un insecte gros comme son poing.

Kenma, souffla un animateur, mais ce n'était pas Kenma ; Kenma détestait les insectes, et Kenma exécrait l'été.

Il y avait un enfant, sur le terrain, occupé à courir dans tous les sens, sans se soucier des protestations de ses coéquipiers, jurant qu'il marquerait assez de points pour leur faire gagner ce match et tous les suivants.

Kenma, chuchota un garçon à côté de lui, mais il avait tort, ce n'était pas Kenma ; Kenma ne courait que lorsqu'on l'y obligeait, et Kenma n'avait aucun point à marquer.

Il y avait un enfant, à la cantine, qui parlait la bouche pleine, agitait un magazine usé devant son nez, le faisait rire si fort qu'il manquait sans cesse de s’étouffer.

Kenma, insista la tablée, mais ils se trompaient, c'était faux, Kenma n'était pas comme ça, Kenma n'était pas là, Kenma...

Il y avait un enfant endormi, les bras écartés, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, et Kuroo se sentait glisser vers le sommeil, voyait la journée s'effacer, le rêve se délier en millier de particules insaisissables — Kuroo soupirait, et il pensait :

_Je suis content d'avoir réussi à me faire un ami._

Au réveil, Kuroo était seul.

* * *

Akaashi et lui se retrouvèrent non loin du temple, suffisamment, cependant, pour rester à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'aversion qu'avait le père du premier à l'encontre du second n'était un secret pour personne. Kuroo l'avait appris à ses dépens le jour de leur première rencontre. Il n'était pas près de réitérer l'expérience de sitôt.

Ils s'éloignèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que la colline ne soit plus qu'un souvenir, et s'installèrent au fond d'un café coloré dans lequel les clients discutaient avec animation. Akaashi avait enroulé une écharpe lie-de-vin autour de son cou et y enfonçait le menton, l'air ailleurs. Kuroo le contempla un moment sans rien dire. Comme ça, son visage avait la grâce d'une statue ancienne ; les traits fins, immobiles, les yeux posés sur le lointain. Mais son regard — son regard trahissait une anxiété discrète, à l'affût, que Kuroo souhaita étourdiment pouvoir effacer d'un seul toucher du doigt.

Leur commande arriva, la serveuse repartit.

— Froid ? demanda Kuroo en désignant l'écharpe d'un geste.

Akaashi baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Il la ramena vers son visage, se perdit dans ses replis laineux, puis lui sourit. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Merde, Keiji. Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire contre ça._

Akaashi connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses, les exploitait parfois, juste de temps en temps, assez pour qu'il soit pris de vertige, qu'il en demande un peu plus encore. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Déchiffrait sa physionomie avec la délicatesse et la précision d'un artiste. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait toujours.

— Un peu, répondit Akaashi, et Kuroo, soudain, souhaita le prendre par la main et l'emmener loin de tout, là où il n'y avait rien à entendre, eux deux contre le reste du monde.

 _Nous deux._ Il tressaillit, en proie à un désarroi inexprimable. Nous deux, se répéta-t-il. C'est ça.

— Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, non ?

— C'est toi qui me l'as offerte, lui rappela Akaashi.

_Moi ?_

L'année dernière, alors que le temps s'adoucissait déjà. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Un soir, assis dans un fauteuil confortable, à rire de dieu savait quoi. Il but une gorgée de son café. L'amertume le fit grimacer.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je bois ça, commenta-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, voile invisible et impénétrable. Akaashi réfléchissait ; à quoi, Kuroo l'ignorait, mais, à en juger par son air troublé, ses pensées n'avaient rien d'agréable. Il voulut lui poser la question — sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge, prise en otage, les mots disloqués au milieu du néant. Alors il but une autre gorgée, trop amère, et se mit à détailler les nervures qui parcouraient la table.

Il entendit Akaashi pousser un soupir qu'il fut incapable d'interpréter. Il ne releva les yeux que pour le voir le dévisager en silence, la tête posée sur l'une de ses mains.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? dit Akaashi.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Regarde ta tête.

Il ne préférait pas. Il afficha un sourire penché, puis haussa les épaules.

— En fait, c'est rien de spécial.

— Mais encore ?

Il se gratta nonchalamment l'arrière du crâne. Il avait imaginé cette conversation des dizaines de fois, mais, maintenant qu'il devait enfin la mettre en pratique, les mots coulaient comme de l'eau entre ses doigts, se répandant sur le sol en une flaque informe et insensée. Comment introduire un sujet pareil ? Comment Akaashi s'en était-il sorti, la dernière fois ? Chaque tentative de se rappeler leur discussion le voyait revenir bredouille. Ça avait semblé si naturel, cette fois-là. Rien de plus étrange que la pluie et le beau temps.

Il avait la bouche sèche. Il détestait ça.

— Il s'est produit quelque chose..., commença-t-il, puis il se passa les mains sur le visage avec un grognement de frustration. Ah, Keiji, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Et ne me réponds pas « par le début ».

— Je n'y comptais pas. Quel genre de chose ? Grave ?

Il distingua un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Rien de remarquable ; suffisamment pour que Kuroo prenne soin de la balayer sur-le-champ.

— Rien de tout ça, répondit-il. Inhabituel, plutôt.

Akaashi se détendit.

— Quelqu'un a complimenté ta coupe de cheveux ? devina-t-il.

— Aoutch, touché.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. L'atmosphère s'allégea un peu, et Kuroo se laissa aller sur le dos de sa chaise.

— Moi qui pensais que tu appréciais mon sens de l'humour, fit Akaashi.

— N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici avec moi ? La plupart des gens auraient été séduits par ton air de top modèle, mais pas moi ; je ne te fréquente que pour la joie de profiter de ton charmant côté pince-sans-rire.

— Tu m'en vois ravi. Alors, c'était quoi ?

— Curieux ?

— Non.

Kuroo lui tira la langue.

— Rien d'aussi incroyable que de voir des objets magiquement apparaître devant soi, bien sûr, spécifia-t-il tout de même. Ce genre de trucs t'est réservé, apparemment.

Pourquoi ? demanda une voix sourde quelque part dans sa tête. Il l'ignora.

— Je m'en serais bien passé, confia Akaashi d'un ton las.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'effaça lentement. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Akaashi avait cessé tout mouvement. À ses yeux, l'histoire n'avait rien d'une simple anecdote. Elle l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Incapable de savoir comment lui tranquilliser l'esprit, il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Si quelqu'un les avait vus, il ne réagit pas.

— Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux, hein ? dit-il d'une voix douce. De ça ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Même si c'est simplement pour te vider la tête.

— Je sais.

— Tu dors bien, en ce moment ?

Akaashi lui sourit, sans doute dans le but de le rassurer ou, peut-être, de se rassurer lui-même. Il répondit :

— Comme d'habitude, oui. Mais je croyais qu'on parlait de toi.

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Disons que j'entends des trucs bizarres, dernièrement.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

— Des sifflements ?

— Non.

— Quoi, alors ?

— Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue.

_Je le suis peut-être, après tout._

Comme Akaashi semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, Kuroo poursuivit :

— C'est plus quelque chose comme... j'en sais rien. Un genre d'hallucination, j'imagine. Je ne vois pas comment le décrire autrement.

Akaashi se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire. Un peu gêné, Kuroo but une gorgée de café, plus tiède que chaud, et reprit :

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'entendais des voix, tu sais. Pas comme tu l'entends. C'est... comme avoir une chanson en tête, un truc comme ça. Ou entendre un moustique te siffler dans l'oreille juste après t'en être débarrassé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Akaashi cilla.

— Je suppose.

— Ah... j'aimerais juste que...

Il fit une pause, cherchant un meilleur moyen de formuler ses pensées, mais ses efforts restèrent vains. C'était si clair, dans sa tête. Si spécifique. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des hallucinations — rien à voir avec une voix intérieure, une conversation avec un être imaginaire, ou qu'importait qui d'autre. Ça ressemblait à un rêve éveillé, à des éclats de dialogues surpris derrière une porte trop épaisse, une télévision allumée dans une pièce trop éloignée.

C'était comme découvrir des messages gravés dans du bois disparu. Sentir un parfum inexplicable au milieu d'un couloir vide. Comme courir après une silhouette éthérée dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Un fragment de mémoire volatile, attiré par il ne savait quoi, mais qui, il en était sûr, ne lui appartenait pas.

C'était étrange, impossible, en fait, et s'il ne s'en était pas assuré, lui-même aurait pris ça pour de la folie douce.

Oui, mais Akaashi n'était pas lui. Akaashi savait, lui aussi, et il avait été témoin de bizarreries autrement plus invraisemblables que celles-là. Il invita silencieusement Kuroo à continuer. Son visage n'attestait que d'un sincère intérêt.

— J'entends des gens parler, expliqua-t-il en regardant la table. Ils ne disent pas grand-chose. Ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Quelques secondes, je dirais, et un peu n'importe quand. Que je sois dans un endroit calme ou bruyant n'y change rien. J'ai déjà essayé.

— Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Ça dépend des jours. Je suppose que ça va encore.

Akaashi hocha machinalement la tête.

— De quoi elles parlent ? Les voix.

Kuroo resta un instant silencieux. Enfin, il fronça les sourcils.

— De Miyagi...

— Miyagi ? répéta Akaashi, l'air surpris. Pourquoi Miyagi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas à _moi_ qu'ils parlent. Ils discutent entre eux, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disent.

— Mais « ils » ont mentionné Miyagi ?

— Je crois. Peut-être. Je l'ai peut-être rêvé, après tout. Ça arrive tout le temps, ce genre de truc, non ?

— Ça m'étonnerait...

_Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Idiot._

Kuroo jeta un œil vers la serveuse, occupée à nettoyer des verres près du comptoir. Il soupira à nouveau.

— Je suppose que c'est juste dans ma tête, tout ça. Ça finira peut-être par se calmer, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir un médecin, de toute façon. Ils sont tous surchargés. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

— Kuroo-san.

Celui-ci se sentit brusquement très agité. Il balaya les potentiels commentaires d'Akaashi d'un geste de la main.

— C'était une mauvaise idée. Parlons d'autre chose. Tu savais que certains avaient encore des acouphènes, maintenant ? Je l'ai lu hier. Je croyais que ça s’était arrêté.

— Kuroo.

— Quoi ?

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se ravisa ; finalement, il dit :

— La prochaine fois que ça arrive, si ça arrive encore... préviens-moi, OK ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Les yeux d'Akaashi, rendus noirs par la lumière masquée derrière les abat-jours du café, le sondaient comme s'ils voyaient tout ce que Kuroo lui-même était incapable de discerner. Il sentit son cœur basculer dans sa poitrine, comme un bateau sur une mer ondoyante. Il voulait lui prendre la main, se rappeler pour la millième fois la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, oublier leur conversation et les dernières absurdités de l'univers.

Il acquiesça.

— Merci, fit Akaashi.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas plus longtemps. Akaashi régla l'addition sans lui demander son avis, puis ils s'échappèrent du café, devenu étouffant avec l'affluence apportée par la tombée de la nuit.

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'accès au temple qui, malgré l'heure tardive, recevait encore quelques rares visiteurs.

— Je suppose que c'est l'heure d'y aller, soupira Kuroo avec un coup d’œil pour le sommet de la colline.

Akaashi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Pas encore, dit-il. Viens.

Sur ces mots, il le prit par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle qui longeait la colline, protégée des lampadaires comme des bruits de la ville, un coin où régnait une immobilité singulière et absolue.

Kuroo regarda autour de lui.

— Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, remarqua-t-il à voix basse.

Parler plus fort lui aurait semblé étrangement déplacé.

— Il n'est pas très fréquenté, en soirée.

— Je vois ça.

— Kuroo-san.

— Mh ?

Akaashi s'était approché de lui sans en avoir l'air. Il posa les mains sur ses joues, l'examina en silence. Kuroo fut pris d'un gloussement.

— Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

— Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Fais-toi plaisir.

Alors il attira son visage à lui et s'exécuta lentement, juste assez longtemps pour lui donner le vertige ; ses mains glissèrent de ses joues à ses épaules en une caresse aérienne, puis Akaashi s'éloigna en douceur. Kuroo retint son souffle un moment encore. Son cœur battait trop fort, trop vite, et lui enjoignait sans cesse de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien ; il demeura immobile, un peu étourdi, et laissa Akaashi l'enlacer sans rien dire.

Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et le serra contre lui. La voix d'Akaashi résonna au creux de son oreille, familière et rassurante, plus réelle que tout ce qu'il avait entendu ces derniers jours.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais, répondit Kuroo.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ici. Rien d'autre qu'Akaashi et l'écharpe lie-de-vin qui effleurait sa joue.

— Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? murmura soudain ce dernier.

Il ne posa pas de questions. À la place, il acquiesça en silence, l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'écarta.

— T'es libre, vendredi ?

Akaashi cilla.

— Vendredi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

— On pourrait aller au camp ensemble samedi matin. Mes parents partent pour le week-end.

— Pour aller où ?

— Aucune idée. Du coup, si tu veux...

— D'accord.

Kuroo sourit.

— D'accord ?

— N'aie pas l'air si fier de toi, le morigéna Akaashi. Je viendrai.

— Super.

Ils restèrent là, à attendre que l'un d'eux se décide à mettre un terme à la rencontre, tous deux réticents à lancer le mouvement. Finalement, Kuroo fit un pas en arrière.

— J'y vais, alors, fit-il. À vendredi, hein ?

— À vendredi, Kuroo-san. Et... (il sembla chercher ses mots, puis secoua la tête.) Non, rien. Merci pour la soirée.

— Pas la peine de me remercier, rit-il.

Akaashi lui sourit, puis quitta la ruelle pour retrouver l'agitation troublée de la ville, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez.

Et Kuroo resta là, engourdi, à le regarder partir comme on assistait à la fin d'un rêve ; le décor s'écailla lentement, emportant Akaashi, emportant Kuroo, ne laissant derrière lui que le vacarme grandissant du vent et du frottement des pneus contre le bitume...

... Il écoutait.

_Il faut... revienne. Combien de t..._

_... vu depuis au moins trois mois. Il pourrait..._

_... s'éterniser. On a besoin de toute..._

_... pas comme nous..._

_... devons le convaincre. Le ramener..._

* * *

 

Un bruit blanc dans la cuisine, la voix de son père par-dessus, jurant :

— Merde, c'est pas possible, ça !

Kuroo ferma les yeux ; _écouta_ ; n'entendit rien. Des interférences voltigeant dans les airs, le grattement ininterrompu d'insectes invisible, ou un concert de déchirement de papier. Quelqu'un l'avait décrit comme ça, un jour, si longtemps auparavant qu'il n'avait pour seul contexte que quelques mots et un claquement de langue irrité. Un son à vous faire grincer des dents.

_Un concert de déchirement de papier._

Mais ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement. C'était vide, constant et profond, un liquide brûlant versé précautionneusement à l'intérieur de son crâne, de quoi le remplir jusqu'à l'arrière de ses yeux. Ou du sable. Du sable, oui. Personne pour parler. Personne pour se taire.

Il frissonna, attrapa son sac, puis quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

* * *

 

Kenma était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur du vestiaire, les doigts agités par une angoisse secrète. Il releva la tête en entendant Kuroo entrer. Celui-ci lui sourit.

— Pressé ? demanda-t-il en constatant que Kenma était déjà apprêté.

Le regard que lui renvoya ce dernier lui arracha un gloussement. Kenma haussa les épaules.

— Mon téléphone est mort.

— Ça t'apprendra à passer ta journée à discuter avec...

Une discussion animée derrière la porte l'interrompit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yaku pénétra dans le vestiaire, le reste de l'équipe sur les talons. Les bras croisés, il répondit à la mine interrogatrice de Kuroo par un soupir appuyé.

— Ferme les yeux si ça t'arrange, dit Inuoka en entrant à son tour. Il y a plein de preuves. Pas vrai, Shibayama ?

Celui-ci hocha vivement la tête. Yamamoto, dont le visage était déjà plus rouge que la normale, devint écarlate à l'instant où il se mit à hurler de rire. Par chance, Kuroo n'eut pas à intervenir ; Yaku l'avait fait taire d'un coup de pied juste derrière les genoux.

— Vous êtes pas bien, vous tous !

— C'est lui qui se fiche de nous ! protesta Lev.

— Et j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir, rétorqua Yaku.

Kuroo enfila sa veste, sourcils haussés.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

Les yeux du libéro lancèrent des éclairs ; Kai, de son côté, lui offrit un sourire serein.

— Des extraterrestres, répondit Shibayama d'une petite voix.

— Les extraterrestres ? répéta Kuroo. Mais encore ?

— Ils grouillent, dit Lev tandis qu'il bataillait avec son uniforme. Il y en a partout. Si ça tombe... (Ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain.) Vous croyez que le prof de math en est un ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il passe son temps à dire des trucs incompréhensibles.

— Ou peut-être que t'es juste idiot, intervint Yamamoto.

— Parce que tu t'en sors bien, toi, peut-être ?

— Arrêtez vos conneries ou je vous fais nettoyer la salle en rampant, gronda Yaku.

Kenma eut un sourire narquois que personne d'autre que Kuroo ne sembla remarquer.

— Comment ça, ils grouillent ? insista le capitaine alors que Lev, apparemment inconscient, s'apprêtait à répliquer.

— Il y a plein de témoignages, répondit Inuoka, l'air enthousiaste. Des gens qui les ont vus remplacer leurs amis et tout ça. Et des enlèvements !

— Ils prennent l'apparence de personnes normales pour ne pas être démasqués, mais tout le monde n'est pas dupe, enchérit Lev. Ils se multiplient de plus en plus, vous savez ? J'ai vu une vidéo sur le site, hier...

— Celle avec le mec de la sécurité ?

— Oui ! T'as vu ses yeux dans la caméra ?

— J'en ai froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser, commenta Inuoka. Qu'est-ce que t'as voté ?

— Oui, évidemment !

— Stop, stop, stop, les arrêta Kuroo. Y a moyen de nous tenir au jus, nous aussi ? Quel site ? Quelle vidéo ? Voté oui à quoi ? Et _habillez-vous_ , les mecs, on n'a pas trente ans devant nous.

— Avec tous ces aliens qui se promènent en liberté, c'est clair, dit Lev.

— Je vais en tuer un, si ça continue, menaça Yaku entre ses dents.

Shibayama, qui s'était habillé, sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

— C'est un site qui vient d'ouvrir, expliqua-t-il en pianotant sur l'écran un moment. Tiens.

Il le tendit à Kuroo.

— Ça centralise tous les témoignages, articles et vidéos sur l'invasion, exposa-t-il. Les internautes peuvent donner leur avis sur la véracité des nouveaux éléments.

Kuroo navigua à travers le site en fronçant les sourcils. Ses couleurs éblouissantes lui faisaient mal aux yeux, comme ses textes verts fluo sur fond noir et ses étoiles brillantes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré de leurs envies. La majorité des vidéos, en page d'accueil, récoltaient des avis négatifs, mais il en trouva quelques-unes sur lesquelles les opinions semblaient diverger. Le tout donnait une impression de surcharge écœurante ; l'amateurisme manifeste qu'il dégageait anéantissait toute crédibilité potentielle, et Kuroo n'eut pas besoin d'en lire beaucoup pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'un de ses sites conspirationnistes comme il en existait déjà par milliers.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Shibayama appuya à sa place sur une vidéo un peu plus loin sur la liste.

— C'est celle-là, dit-il en retenant son souffle. Regarde.

Il regarda. Un homme en uniforme, visage pixelisé, plongé dans l'ombre. Le flot des passants entrant et sortant du bâtiment derrière lui, à travers les portes automatiques, leurs voix effacées par la vidéosurveillance. On n'entendait rien de plus qu'un sifflement persistant et continu, trop faible pour être notable. Mais Kuroo entendait toujours.

Quelqu'un trébucha, fut rattrapé par quelqu'un d'autre, tandis que d'autres encore s'attroupaient par curiosité ou inquiétude. L'homme en uniforme tourna la tête vers la droite, face vers la caméra. Ses yeux étincelèrent une fraction de seconde, animal nocturne surpris par des phares trop brillants, puis il se détourna ; la vidéo se rembobina brièvement, remontra le passage au ralenti, gros plan sur les pixels blancs de son regard, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Kuroo ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

— Tu as vu ? demanda Shibayama, ses yeux à lui brillants d'excitation.

— J'ai vu, répondit gentiment Kuroo.

Kenma et Yaku, derrière le plus jeune libéro, n'essayaient même plus de cacher leur sourire. Ils observaient la scène avec la plus grande attention, prêts à se jeter sur le premier fragment d'os que Kuroo leur mettrait sous la dent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit Inuoka. Dingue, non ?

Il prit un instant pour rassembler ses pensées.

— Ça ressemble surtout à un effet de lumière, exposa Kuroo. Ça arrive souvent, sur vidéo.

— Tu rigoles ! s'insurgea Lev. Ses yeux se sont totalement allumés ! Et la façon dont il te regarde ?

— Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il a souri, ajouta Inuoka.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Yamamoto se remit à rire à pleine gorge. Ses coéquipiers l'ignorèrent.

— Ça me donne des frissons dans le dos, murmura Shibayama.

Kuroo lui tapota la tête avec affection.

— Voyons. Moi qui te croyais scientifique dans l'âme...

Le garçon fit la moue.

— Personne n'a prouvé que les extraterrestres n'existaient pas, dit-il. La plupart des astrophysiciens sont d'accord pour dire qu'ils se trouvent quelque part.

Lev et Inuoka hochèrent gravement la tête. Yaku glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Yamamoto, dont les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Pendant un instant, Kuroo songea à le réprimander, mais un signe de Kai l'en dissuada. Il sortit des vestiaires, et, comprenant le message, le reste de l'équipe suivit sans tarder.

L'entraînement se déroula sans heurts, et plus personne n'évoqua la supposée invasion. Kuroo se croyait tiré d'affaire quand Shibayama le rattrapa en trottinant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le métro, Kenma sur les talons.

— Senpai !

Il s'arrêta net, s'attirant par là un regard agacé de Kenma. Shibayama reprit son souffle, quelques cheveux encore collés sur son front depuis la fin de l'entraînement.

— Tu t'es perdu ? le taquina Kuroo avec un sourire.

— Je dois aller chez ma tante. C'est sur le même chemin.

— Je vois.

Il y eut un bref silence. Kenma haussa les sourcils.

— Tu veux nous accompagner ? demanda finalement Kuroo.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira sensiblement.

— Oui, d'accord.

Ils trouvèrent la rame de métro moins chargée qu'à l'ordinaire et dénichèrent rapidement deux sièges libres. Kenma s'installa sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Shibayama n'hésita qu'un instant avant de l'imiter ; il se mit à regarder partout, bouche close, et le silence s'étira pendant de longues minutes, si bien que Kuroo commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— À quel arrêt tu descends ? s'informa-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Shibayama leva les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris.

— L'avant-dernier, répondit-il.

— Beaucoup de marche ?

— Non, pas trop.

— Pourquoi tu vas chez elle, au fait ? demanda Kenma en rangeant son smartphone, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début du trajet, dans l'une de ses poches.

Le métro s'arrêta, déversa ses passagers sur le quai, repartit.

— Elle est un peu malade, répondit Shibayama dès qu'ils retrouvèrent un calme relatif. Je viens aider un peu.

— Pas de chance, fit Kuroo.

— Elle a des migraines, poursuivit le libéro avec un entrain suspect. Avec tout ça, vous savez.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton entendu, presque conspirateur, et Kuroo ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

— L'invasion ? devina-t-il.

— Oui, répondit-il. C'est très curieux.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais son regard plein d'espoir ne cessait de rencontrer celui de son aîné, qui avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas le soutenir. Finalement, il soupira.

— Raconte-moi tout, céda-t-il.

Le garçon avait visiblement attendu cette occasion depuis leur conversation précédente ; il se redressa, prit une inspiration, puis commença son exposé :

— D'après les rumeurs, ils sont arrivés fin septembre. Ils arrivent encore, d'ailleurs, mais par petits groupes pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Trop d'un coup, ce serait bizarre, hein ? On commencerait à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais comme ça, au compte-goutte... Certains disent qu'ils tuent des humains pour prendre leur apparence, puis ils se fondent dans la masse et continuent de vivre comme leur victime jusqu'au jour où ils décideront de frapper tous ensemble, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. On le saurait, non ? Un truc comme ça ne pourrait pas rester secret longtemps.

— Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça, apparemment, fit remarquer Kuroo.

— Je veux dire, on aurait des preuves, des signalements à la police, des gros titres, tu ne crois pas ? Pas des théories sur un site web un peu perdu. Mais quelqu'un d'autre a proposé une théorie un peu plus crédible. Enfin, je trouve.

Il se tut, et lorsque Kuroo lui fit signe de continuer, il reprit d'un ton prudent :

— Cette personne a écrit une très longue analyse de la situation, sur le site, et c'est vite devenu un des sujets les plus importants depuis sa création. Elle dit qu'ils arrivent au fur et à mesure, mais qu'ils ne sont pas comme tout le monde l'imagine. Ils ne prennent la place de personne. En fait, ils la créent eux-mêmes.

Il laissa planer un silence, comme pour lui permettre d'assimiler l'information.

Kenma, qui avait jusque-là suivi la conversation, récupéra le téléphone dans sa poche et se mit à jouer, visage imperturbable, ses pensées déjà à des kilomètres de là. Kuroo l'observa faire un moment. À côté de lui, Shibayama attendait.

— Ils créent leur propre place ? finit par répéter Kuroo. C'est-à-dire ?

— Eh bien, ils prennent une apparence humaine et s'insinuent dans les sociétés existantes. Dans des familles, ou des groupes d'amis, ou, je ne sais pas, dans le conseil d'administration de l'université du coin, c'est pas important. Le truc, c'est qu'ils apparaissent n'importe où. Tu es fils unique un jour, tu as une sœur le suivant, des trucs comme ça. Et personne ne le remarque, tu vois — parce que leur principale caractéristique, en plus d'être capable de prendre une apparence humaine, est de pouvoir manipuler les pensées de toute l'humanité.

Shibayama jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, puis se passa une main sur l'oreille.

— C'est ça qu'on entend. Les acouphènes, c'est eux, les maux de tête aussi. C'est pour ça que tout le monde n'est pas touché de la même façon. C'est ce qui se passe quand ils essayent de modifier tes souvenirs ou quand ils communiquent entre eux. Parce qu'ils communiquent, évidemment. Et pas par des moyens traditionnels.

Le métro brinquebalait de droite à gauche. Quelqu'un, assis non loin d'eux, regardait les trois adolescents d'un drôle d'air. Mieux valait que Shibayama n'en sache rien.

— Donc, résuma Kuroo pour détourner l'attention du libéro, des extraterrestres télépathes qui manipulent les souvenirs et se métamorphosent comme bon leur semble envahissent la Terre depuis plusieurs semaines, sans que personne ne les ait jamais remarqués. D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Détruire notre planète ?

Shibayama fit la moue.

— Certains les remarquent.

— Tu parles de la vidéo ? Parfois, un reflet n'est rien de plus qu'un reflet. Ce n'est pas forcément le signe d'une présence alien.

Shibayama haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est juste ce qu'ils disent.

— Je reconnais que c'est plutôt bien pensé, accorda Kuroo avec un sourire conciliant. Mais ça n'a rien de nouveau, ce genre de truc. Des théories comme ça, on en voit chaque année. La plupart finissent par se perdre, c'est tout. N'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant le crâne. L'esprit critique.

Shibayama lui rendit son sourire

— Je n'oublie pas.

— Tant mieux. Je peux regarder ? Curiosité scientifique.

L'air un peu plus joyeux qu'avant, Shibayama lui tendit son téléphone et se mit à observer les voyageurs qui montaient dans le wagon avec une attention redoublée.

Kuroo ne lut pas l'article en entier — il en balaya rapidement les gros titres et points importants, les légendes accompagnant les quelques illustrations, et ne s'attarda pas sur la conclusion que Shibayama avait eu l'amabilité de dégrossir à haute voix. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'article était vide ; de sens, d'abord, de fiabilité ensuite, ainsi que de toute forme de source valable. Il expliquait beaucoup de choses, trouvait réponse à tout, mais il n'était guère plus que le chant d'une sirène aux oreilles de marins désespérés.

Le temps passerait, comme toujours, et la majorité des gens oublieraient les extraterrestres, les sifflements et la grande invasion.

_La vie continue. C'est comme ça._

Il voulut rendre l'appareil à Shibayama, mais ce dernier semblait si loin dans ses pensées qu'il finit par se raviser. Machinalement, il poursuivit sa navigation, parcourut quelques titres sans y regarder de plus près, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un mot, une phrase, un article entier.

Il cessa de respirer. Le sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes. Il ne l'écoutait pas.

L'article se limitait à un petit paragraphe, perdu dans une marée d'étoiles blanches, de vert luminescent et de flashs agressifs.

 **[HELP]** MON FRÈRE A DISPARU ? ?

_J'ai demandé autour de moi mais ils disent tous qu'ils ne savent pas de qui je parle, je ne sais plus quoi faire, mes parents répètent que je suis fille unique, mais c'est faux, j'en suis SÛRE, je me souviens de choses,, je sais que je n'étais pas toute seule !! mais j'ai cherché partout et il n'apparaît nulle part, aucune photo, ou vidéo, aucune trace, toute ma famille croit que je suis devenue dingue je ne sais plus quoi faire. aidez(moi s'il vous plaît. C'est eux ? C'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils ont lavé le cerveau de mon père et ma mère, de tous mes amis, personne d'autre ne s'eb souvient, et moi....._

_je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle ou à quoi il ressemble, mais je sais qu'il existe, j'en rêve tous le sjours... je crois qu'il a été enlevé, mais personne ne me croit nulle part. J'ai besoin d'aide._

_Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît._

Personne n'avait répondu.

— Kuro ?

Kenma s'était levé, sourcils haussés, et Kuroo sursauta quand il lui toucha l'avant-bras.

— Je pensais à autre chose, marmonna-t-il en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Merci, Shibayama.

Il lui rendit le téléphone, puis se joignit à la petite foule qui s'agglutinait devant les portes du métro comme un essaim d'abeilles. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Kenma fixé sur lui, impitoyable. La nausée l'assaillit avec une violence telle qu'il crut, l'espace d'une seconde terrible, que ses jambes lâcheraient prise ; puis les portes s'ouvrirent avec un chuintement léger, de l'air frais lui caressa le front, et il s'éloigna du wagon d'un pas chancelant.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court. Kenma le rejoignit en se faufilant à travers le flot des voyageurs, consterné. Son visage se détendit dès qu'il se trouva à sa hauteur. Il fit mine de lui toucher le bras, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, indécis, puis détourna les yeux.

— Ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Kuroo.

Comme Kenma le dévisageait avec méfiance, Kuroo lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Son meilleur ami se dégagea instantanément ; il grommela quelque chose, mais sa voix se fit emporter par le grondement du métro, et Kuroo, cette fois, n'entendit rien.

Il attendit que le calme revienne, puis assura :

— Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je vais bien. C'était juste...

Un débordement d'émotions. Un tourbillon de pensées bouillonnantes et fugaces, confinées trop longtemps, profitant d'une brèche nouvelle pour l'atteindre à travers le bruit omniprésent, les voix étouffées, la ville et les passants, les conversations hachées dont il avait cessé de rechercher le sens.

_Je ne suis pas seul. C'est arrivé ailleurs, à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a existé quelque part. C'est réel. C'est réel ?_

_Ce n'était pas un rêve_.

Effervescence exaltée, mélangée à une frayeur qui lui broyait les poumons. Il avait envie de pleurer.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi eux ? L'invasion ? Ridicule. Alors quoi ?_

_Pourquoi nous ?_

Il montait les escaliers d'un pas mécanique, hochait la tête sans y penser, parlait, parfois, mais ne s'entendait plus ; il était ailleurs, trop loin d'ici, quelques semaines plus tôt, le jour où Akaashi l'avait invité chez lui, avait soufflé d'une voix troublée : « Ça va te paraître insensé, et tu ne me croiras pas. »

Mais il l'avait cru. Il le croyait encore. Car Akaashi avait créé quelque chose, ce jour-là, une flamme qui n'existait pas jusqu'alors, qui aujourd'hui dévorait chaque rêve, chaque fantôme de souvenir, chaque seconde suspendue dans les airs, alors que le vent soupirait : _Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ça._

_Il me manque quelque chose._

Non.

_Il me manque quelqu'un._

La flamme s'embrasa d'une ardeur nouvelle. Son cœur tremblait au creux de sa poitrine, au bout de ses doigts, joie, peur — espoir. Un espoir trop grand, trop brutal, trop sauvage pour lui. Il finirait consumé avant de le voir s'accomplir. Il traînerait ses cendres derrière lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le futur n'avait pas d'importance.

_Je ne suis pas tout seul. Il y en a d'autres._

Il sourit à Kenma, et celui-ci ne posa pas de questions.

* * *

 

Parfois il ne rêvait pas ; parfois il se tenait là, debout près de la fenêtre, et attendait que le temps passe, que la fatigue revienne. Il pensait à Akaashi. Il pensait à ce malaise qui lui prenait les entrailles, lorsqu'il le rejoignait après l'entraînement et le trouvait à chercher des yeux un ami invisible. Il pensait à l'autre — la troisième personne, l'absent, m _onsieur X_ , comme il se plaisait à l'appeler ; monsieur X qui portait avec lui l'odeur lourde des fleurs au printemps, qui effleurait ses songes pour disparaître aussitôt, qui n'existait que pour eux seuls, un compagnon imaginaire créé entre deux murmures, d'une oreille à l'autre, et qu'ils avaient omis d'oublier.

Il y avait cet éclat, au centre de ses entrailles, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été plongé au cœur de l'univers lui-même et d'en avoir ramené un petit morceau de vide tranchant et glacé. Plus il tentait de s'en défaire, plus il le sentait émerger des profondeurs de son être, iceberg de douleur et de manque, et le contaminer tout entier. L'espoir s'éteignait brusquement. Il frissonnait, les yeux sur la rue enténébrée, et suffoquait lorsque le désir de le retrouver — le toucher, le revoir, par pitié, s'en souvenir seulement — devenait trop fort pour son cœur vulnérable et trop faible.

Monsieur X, le disparu, la troisième personne. Le chagrin l'inondait sans prévenir, fulgurant, et il lui arrivait de pleurer, mais les larmes refluaient vite, l'abandonnant là, transi et désorienté, sans personne pour qui les verser.

Alors il s'allongeait, languide, et, ces nuits-là, il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

 

Il écoutait.

Il n'entendait rien.

Un son doux et ténu, qu'il connaissait déjà. Quelqu'un ronflait. Une voix, trop loin, chuchotait des mots indistincts. Il se souvenait de quelqu'un d'autre, ailleurs, qui disait : _Parce qu'ils communiquent, tu sais._

Il n'entendait rien.

Quelqu'un chantait, mais peut-être n'était-ce que le vent. Quelqu'un toussa, marmonna, puis il n'écouta plus.

Kuroo revint au monde, et le monde revint à lui.

* * *

 

— ...bon, je crois que c'est tout, dit son père en balayant l'appartement du regard. J'ai entendu dire que tu partais en week-end avec le club de volley-ball, c'est ça ?

Kuroo acquiesça. Sa mère ramassa sa petite valise et quitta les lieux. Il lui semblait l'avoir vue former les mots « au revoir » du bout des lèvres, mais la fatigue ne le rendait plus sûr de rien.

— Tant mieux, poursuivit son père sans s'en soucier outre mesure. Et tu reviendras... ?

— Dimanche soir.

— Parfait. J'ai laissé de quoi t'acheter quelque chose à manger pour ce soir. _All good_?

Kuroo eut un léger sourire.

— Je ne mettrai pas le feu à l'appartement, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

— On ne sait jamais, avec toi. J'en ai vu suffisamment pour ne plus croire en rien.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte puis haussa les épaules.

— Déjà partie. Eh bien, à dimanche, je suppose. Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Kenma, si tu t'ennuies. Ça ne m'embête pas.

Kuroo ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait déjà été embêté par quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de répondre un bref : « J'y penserai », puis le salua et referma la porte d'entrée en douceur. Le silence reprit possession de l'appartement. Avec un soupir, Kuroo sortit son portable de sa poche. Akaashi n'avait pas appelé ; il décida de prendre les devants.

Peut-être s'était-il attendu à ce qu'il le fasse, car il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Hey, fit Kuroo.

— Hey », répondit Akaashi. Sa voix paraissait lointaine, séparée de lui par un océan de pensées clandestines. Kuroo avait toujours bien aimé sa voix. Il la préférait moins éloignée.

« Ils sont partis, l'informa-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Plutôt, oui. Ils ont pris un taxi. Ils ne reviendront pas, crois-moi.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te mettre en joie. »

Il se posa la question. Voilà longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber le sentiment d'abandon qui le prenait parfois, enfant, quand il ne comprenait encore rien. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur la table dépouillée de toute forme de décoration. La pièce lui semblait presque nue, vue comme ça, vieux poster publicitaire excepté.

« Kuroo-san ?

— J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un appartement fantôme. Vide et glacial, paix à son âme.

— Allume le chauffage », fit Akaashi.

Il lui arrivait de manquer de la plus élémentaire compassion. Kuroo sourit.

« J'ai une petite préférence pour la chaleur humaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— La subtilité n'a jamais été ton fort, soupira Akaashi.

— Merci, on me le dit souvent. »

Il y eut un grésillement, puis un silence, et, enfin, Akaashi répondit : « J'arrive dans une demi-heure.

— J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur toi. J'en trépigne d'impatience.

— Je n'en attends pas moins. À tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Kuroo s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Il écouta longuement le tic-tac de l'horloge, songea à la décrocher du mur, à ouvrir la fenêtre, à la regarder tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur le bitume et disparaisse à jamais.

Lorsqu'Akaashi vint frapper à la porte, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Kuroo se découvrit à la même place, la tête reposant sur ses bras, les paupières encore lourdes d'un rêve qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attirer à lui. Il grinça des dents. Il avait été si proche, si _proche_ , une main tendue et il aurait peut-être...

On frappa à nouveau et, cette fois, il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Akaashi n'arborait aucune expression particulière. Il retira ses chaussures et entra.

— Bonsoir, Kuroo-san, dit-il finalement.

Le rêve se délita en un million de particules indiscernables. Les indices semés par un inconscient plus ancien que sa propre existence importaient peu. Il n'était plus seul, et une voix autre que la sienne gardait le silence à distance.

— Ta politesse excessive va finir par être un problème, nota Kuroo en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

— Pour toi ou pour moi ?

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Quelque chose à boire ?

Akaashi refusa d'un geste de la tête, puis il se mit à flâner dans le salon, ses paumes glissant sur le dossier du canapé comme s'il cherchait à y imprimer des sensations qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

— Tu ne viens pas si souvent ici, hein ? commenta Kuroo. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus facile.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, après quoi il s'installa dans un coin du canapé.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, dit-il. C'est déjà bien comme ça.

— Pas faux. On est tranquilles, au moins. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que chez toi, mais ça fera l'affaire.

— L'affaire pour... ?

Kuroo se massa le dos de la main, nerveux. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir se lancer dans cette conversation. Il expira discrètement, puis lui adressa un sourire confiant.

— Discuter un peu.

La fenêtre tremblait sous les assauts du vent.

— Discuter ? répéta Akaashi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Des alarmes gémissant leurs plaintes sourdes quelque part au loin. Doucement, Kuroo déplaça sa main jusqu'à la sienne, juste assez près pour l'effleurer. Avec un peu de chance, le contact l'aiderait à se détendre.

Les doigts d'Akaashi ne s'éloignèrent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne s'approchèrent de lui.

— Et d'autres choses, répondit-il d'un ton prudent. Mais j'avais envie... je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers jours. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai envie de parler de lui. (Après un instant d'hésitation, il précisa :) De l'autre personne, tu sais.

— Ah...

Akaashi sembla plus pâle, soudain, et détourna les yeux pour contempler les reflets de la télévision éteinte. Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Enfin, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler.

— Non, l'arrêta Akaashi. C'est d'accord.

Il avait récupéré ce masque d'impassibilité qui le rendait si attirant aux yeux des autres, semblable à ces portraits accrochés aux murs des musées, la nuque raide, le port droit, le regard porté sur une pensée lointaine dissimulée par-delà l'horizon. Figé. Mais Akaashi, quoi qu'ils en disent, n'était pas une machine ; c'était un être de chair et de sang, et, si ses traits immobiles ne laissaient pas le loisir de deviner ses pensées, l'émotion, elle, faisait vaciller son regard comme une bourrasque affrontait un feu résolu. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait peur, ou il avait mal, ou le manque l'avait contaminé, lui aussi, et le dévorait à lui donner l'envie de tout effacer, le temple, le parfum, Kuroo lui-même — il n'en savait rien. Beaucoup de choses, à force d'étude attentive, finissaient par s'apprendre ; pas Akaashi. Kuroo n'en savait rien, et il n'en saurait peut-être jamais plus.

Alors il garda ses hypothèses pour lui, ravala ses propres angoisses, et sauta dans la marre goudronneuse qu'il venait de créer.

— Tu y as pensé, récemment ? demanda-t-il.

Akaashi détaillait la paume de ses mains. Il cilla lentement, fronça les sourcils.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Moi aussi, confia Kuroo. J'arrête pas d'y penser.

Sa voix resta un moment suspendue dans les airs, puis il reprit :

— Ça me rend dingue, parfois, tu sais. J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces, j'ai retourné chacun de mes souvenirs, mais c'est sans espoir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. J'en rêve encore la nuit.

Akaashi croisa son regard. Il comprenait.

— Je croyais que ça finirait par passer, confessa-t-il à mi-voix. Rien n'a changé. Je les sens encore, parfois.

Sur ses genoux, ses poings fermés disaient : Je ne sais même plus si c'est réel.

— Hé, fit Kuroo.

Il attendit qu'Akaashi se tourne vers lui, puis traça quelques lignes invisibles sur son poignet, doucement, jusqu'à ce que sa prise se relâche. Après un moment d'immobilité, Akaashi glissa sa main dans la sienne. Froide. Kuroo la serra un peu, juste assez pour lui rappeler sa présence à ses côtés.

— Je ne sais plus quoi penser, souffla enfin Akaashi. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je crois...

À nouveau, il se tut, puis se passa une main sur le visage comme pour en effacer toute trace d'émotion. Kuroo l'entendit soupirer. Il regarda le plafond en espérant y trouver des réponses, mais il restait blanc et lisse, définitivement muet.

— J'en ai rêvé, il y a quelques jours, annonça Kuroo.

Comme Akaashi ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir réagir, il poursuivit :

— Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir vu. Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air d'un rêve ; juste d'un souvenir d'enfance. Un camp où j'avais été, petit. Avec Kenma.

Un scarabée entre les mains, un sourire fier campé sur les lèvres.

— Je sais que c'était avec Kenma. Je le sais, mais tout paraissait si décalé, déplacé, même. C'était lui, Keiji. Pas Kenma. Je l'ai senti dans mes tripes. Je _sais_ que c'était lui.

— Ah...

Kuroo s'enfonça dans le canapé.

— Je me suis souvent demandé qui c'était, après notre conversation. Je n'en suis toujours pas certain, mais je sais au moins qu'on était amis. C'est déjà ça, non ? C'est mieux que rien.

— J'imagine...

— Keiji ?

Il leva vers lui des yeux las.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il sans enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas.

— Ce n'est pas le seul rêve que j'ai fait, souligna Kuroo. Tu en as fait aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais de quoi je parle. La certitude qui s'accroche à ton cœur au réveil. Cette sensation n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Ce n'est pas juste une idée, tu comprends ? C'est un fait. Seulement...

— Seulement personne d'autre que nous n'a l'air de s'en inquiéter, l'interrompit Akaashi. S'il a vraiment existé, s'il a disparu d'une façon ou d'une autre... quelqu'un aurait dû s'en inquiéter. Il a bien une famille quelque part, non ? D'autres amis. Pourquoi nous ?

_Pourquoi moi ?_

— Mais il _a_ existé. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Akaashi récupéra sa main.

— Tu as de la chance, dit-il. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

L'espace d'une seconde, Kuroo resta interdit ; puis il se redressa, confus, et répondit :

— Et le parfum ? Les fleurs téléportées sur ton oreiller ? Les messages ? Il a bien fallu que ça vienne de quelque part, que ça indique _quelque chose_ , non ?

Akaashi évita son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Quand il releva les yeux vers lui, Kuroo les trouva pâles, vides, empreints d'une désillusion si limpide qu'elle lui transperça l'âme comme un pieu acéré. Alors il comprit ; il distingua tout ce que l'espoir qui lui brûlait les veines lui avait caché jusqu'alors, tout ce qu'il avait ignoré dans un candide élan d'optimisme, ce qui, pour lui, n'avait aucune raison d'être.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. J'étais si fatigué, Kuroo. J'avais juste envie de croire que quelque chose pouvait changer. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'espérais... (Il prit une inspiration saccadée, terrifiante, puis continua :) Il n'y avait plus rien quand j'y suis retourné. Je voulais juste penser à autre chose.

— Mais je l'ai senti, Keiji. Tu n'étais pas tout seul.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— L'esprit peut inventer n'importe quoi quand il le veut vraiment. Ma maison est pleine d'odeurs bizarres. Ça n'a rien de spécial.

Le cœur de Kuroo martelait sa poitrine avec férocité.

— Et la fleur ?

Cette fois, Akaashi eut un sourire léger, lunaire, que Kuroo n'avait encore jamais vu.

— Je l'ai jetée, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et dépourvue de regret.

— Keiji...

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Parfois, les rêves ne sont rien de plus que des rêves. Chercher à y trouver un sens n'y changera rien. Tu crois savoir quelque chose, et ton imagination se charge du reste.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est pas _ça_.

— Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, avec l'épidémie. Tout le monde. Deux de nos joueurs ne peuvent même plus sortir de chez eux, et certains autres se sentent si mal qu'ils ont dû renoncer à monter sur le terrain. J'ai entendu tellement de conneries qu'on pourrait en faire une encyclopédie. Ça va de l'invasion extraterrestre à l'attaque biologique, en passant par le complot gouvernemental et les présages apocalyptiques. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Kuroo. C'est la peur. C'est l'incertitude qui nous monte à la tête et nous fait oublier que, la plupart du temps, les choses sont simplement ce qu'elles semblent être.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est le fruit du hasard ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose paraît inexplicable qu'elle n'a pas d'explication. Tu sais ce que c'est. Les hallucinations, les rêves, les rumeurs — c'est juste de la paranoïa. Le monde s'ennuie. Les gens veulent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grandiose, alors ils se persuadent de voir des signes là où il n'y a que du vent. Mais c'est fini, tout ça. La crise est passée. Elle est passée, d'accord ?

Il avait parlé un peu trop vite ; plus inquiet qu'en colère, Kuroo fit un geste vers lui, mais Akaashi se plaça hors de sa portée. Il n'insista pas.

Le silence s'étira, si tendu que Kuroo craignit de le voir voler en éclat, des morceaux de verres au creux ses mains tremblantes, dans lesquels Akaashi s'en allait sans un mot de plus et évitait pour toujours de le regarder en face. La peur qui se manifestait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau n'était pas une affection curable par quelques promesses incertaines. Kuroo la voyait, désormais, si profondément enracinée qu'elle bourgeonnait maintenant au centre de ses pupilles, dans son souffle irrégulier, dans sa gorge encombrée par les larmes qui la nourrissaient encore, l'arrosaient depuis des semaines peut-être, sans qu'il n'en ait jamais pris conscience.

Personne n'avait jamais su lire dans les pensées d'Akaashi, mais Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sur sa langue le goût amer de la défaite. Il l'avait observé de plus près que n'importe quel autre ; il avait étudié la plus rare de ses expressions, chacun de ses sourires, chaque inflexion de sa voix avec la passion d'un chercheur et, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien compris.

Alors il attendit quelques secondes, quelques minutes, et quand Akaashi ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, il embrassa sa voix comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire avant la fin du monde. Ça l'était peut-être.

— Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Kuroo acquiesça.

— Il n'a jamais existé.

— D'accord.

Puis Akaashi se tourna jusqu'à lui faire face, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et la détresse que chacun de ses mouvements laissait transparaître ne lui échappa pas. Kuroo cueillit son visage entre ses paumes.

— D'accord, répéta-t-il doucement.

Comme Akaashi hochait la tête, il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment ; dans son dos, les doigts d'Akaashi s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt, et Kuroo le serra plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cœur se calmer, sa respiration ralentir, son étreinte faiblir. Quand il put à nouveau le regarder, Akaashi avait retrouvé une certaine maîtrise de lui-même. Kuroo lui caressa la joue.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Akaashi émit un bruit d'approbation. Il estima préférable de s'en contenter pour l'instant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents ?

— Que le camp commençait ce soir.

Kuroo le regarda. Il ne pensait plus à l'autre personne.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

— Parfait, dit-il.

Puis il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sourit.

— Pizza ?

* * *

 

Akaashi s'était endormi, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à chaque respiration. Son souffle, parfois, lui chatouillait la nuque, et il souriait une seconde ; puis il contemplait son visage apaisé et son sourire s'enfuyait brusquement, voletait dans les airs, hors de portée.

Quelque chose de glacial dans son estomac, quelque chose de terrible, qui lui reprochait chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses gestes, qui hurlait : « Arrête de faire semblant », se débattait sans relâche, le condamnant à l'insomnie avant même qu'il ait pu tenter de trouver le sommeil. Alors il observait Akaashi en silence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il paraissait si serein. Il avait oublié.

De quoi rêverait-il, cette fois ? De lui ? De la troisième personne ? Ou d'un Ailleurs vierge et sans défauts, dans lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'audace d'exister ?

Qu'importait, finalement. On ne restait jamais longtemps au paradis. Ses paupières s'ouvriraient sur une nuit profonde, un plafond qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il souffrirait encore, car le manque, qu'on l'ignore ou non, luttait sans se soucier de ce qu'il abîmait au passage. Fermer les yeux ne servait à rien. À vrai dire, le reconnaître non plus.

Kuroo n'avait besoin d'aucune autre preuve que celle-là.

L'écran de son portable s'alluma, éclairant la chambre d'une lueur bleutée. Il était deux heures du matin.

— _Tu dors ? —_

Kenma n'attendait pas de réponse. Il répondit quand même.

— _Pas encore. Et toi ? Trop de jeux vidéos ? —_

Il se passa près de cinq minutes avant qu'une nouvelle notification apparaisse sur l'écran.

— _J'arrive pas à dormir. —_

— _Bienvenue au club, chaton. —_

— _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. —_

— _Tu préférais tête de pudding ? Ça peut s'arranger, tu sais. —_

— _Non merci. —_

Akaashi grimaça dans son sommeil, puis se tourna dos à lui. Il résista à la brusque tentation de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Kenma resta longtemps silencieux, puis envoya :

— _C'est peut-être de la faute des aliens, finalement. —_

Cette pensée lui tira un sourire. Il répondit :

— _Peut-être. —_

Puis il ferma les yeux, revit le site de Shibayama, le message fluorescent, appel à l'aide noyé dans un océan des conspirations terrifiées ; il pressa une main contre son cœur, où le manque s'époumonait toujours sans relâche, et enfin, ajouta :

— _J'espère que non. —_

Les ténèbres s'abattirent sur la pièce. La nuit poursuivit son cours.

* * *

 

_... des nouvelles ?_

_Pas v... oir Miyagi, il y..._

_... ... ..._

_... ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Il le suit partout, il n'a pas envie de... ici._

_... le laisser..._

_... suno ? Sans doute... prendrait des jours. Hina... retrouve partout où il va._

_Je me demande pourquoi._

* * *

 

Posté devant le lycée, Kenma dardait sur lui un regard nerveux. Kuroo accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

— Tu as fini par t'endormir ? s'enquit-il alors que Kenma récupérait son sac abandonné au sol.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cour sans se presser.

— Je parlais avec Shōyō, dit Kenma comme si ça répondait à la question.

— Je suppose qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus ?

— Il était un peu trop enthousiaste.

— Pas comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance. Je suis sûr que tu as détesté.

Malgré l'apparente désapprobation de Kenma, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur euphorique que Kuroo n'avait vue qu'en de rares occasions.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, lâcha-t-il, plus par habitude que par réel ennui.

— J'aimerais bien, crois-moi. Mais tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, tête de pudding. On dirait que tu vas mourir de joie.

— Tais-toi, répliqua Kenma en repoussant la main qui s'apprêtait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Je n'ai plus envie de te parler.

Kuroo éclata de rire.

— T'es trop mignon, Kenma. Si _seulement_ Shōyō...

Kenma ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase ; il fit mine de le bousculer, mais Kuroo évita souplement l'attaque tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire narquois. Après un bref calcul, Kenma renonça à l'idée de persévérer dans sa quête de revanche et poursuivit sa route d'un pas pressé.

La cour était pratiquement vide, à l'exception d'Inuoka, apparemment occupé à jouer sur son téléphone portable. Ils se saluèrent, échangèrent quelques mots, puis, lorsque l'équipe fut enfin au complet, ils prirent place dans le bus qui devait les emmener à Shinzen. L'air était chargé d'électricité et Kuroo fut satisfait de voir que la fatigue en avait au moins épargné quelques-uns.

Une fois sur place, tous se rendirent vers ce qui avait été leur vestiaire attitré à chaque camp jusqu'ici et se changèrent en vitesse. La salle résonnait encore des rires et discussions de ses coéquipiers quand Kuroo frappa ses mains afin d'obtenir leur attention.

— OK les gars, pas de temps à perdre. Quelqu'un doit préparer le terrain, et cette fois, c'est Nekoma qui s'y colle. On se bouge !

Les adolescents sortirent les uns après les autres. Kuroo voulut proposer à Kenma de rester en arrière pour accueillir leurs concurrents — un regard noir suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

Ils avaient déjà commencé à jouer quand l'équipe de Karasuno se présenta sur le terrain.

Pendant une seconde, Kuroo arrêta tout mouvement ; il pensa à Miyagi, juste un mot soufflé au creux de l'oreille, à ces morceaux de phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire, à ces voix et ces conversations qu'il ne voulait pas écouter.

Il les avait entendues cette nuit.

Miyagi. Karasuno. Hinata.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. _C'est peut-être un hasard. Une coïncidence. J'ai juste entendu ce que je voulais entendre._

Le ballon retomba non loin de lui, trop loin pour que Yamamoto ait un quelconque espoir de le récupérer. Il sortit de sa torpeur et s'excusa au reste de l'équipe. Kenma arqua un sourcil puis, rassuré par un sourire de son meilleur ami, reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Les maillots noirs des joueurs de Karasuno disparurent de son champ de vision. Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons, certain que le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'en irait de lui-même. Le match reprit son cours, au milieu des cris et des chaussures grinçant sur le parquet lustré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karasuno se joignit aux équipes présentes, relevant l'effervescence déjà bien installée d'un cran. Kuroo et ses équipiers redoublèrent d'efforts et sortirent de leur troisième match rompus mais vainqueurs et prêts à en découdre pour tout l'après-midi. Une main sur le front pour en effacer la sueur brûlante, Kuroo discutait avec Yaku et Kai quand son attention fut détournée par Kenma, qui fixait l'autre bout de la salle en plissant les yeux. Il suivit son regard. Là-bas, près de l'entrée, les joueurs de Karasuno tenaient un débat manifestement animé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Yaku, la mine perplexe. Leur passeur fait encore des siennes ?

— Je ne crois pas, fit Kai.

Kageyama ne bougeait pas beaucoup. À bien y regarder, c'était Hinata qui semblait être le centre de l'attention ; il agitait les mains avec énergie et, si certains de ses coéquipiers affichaient un sourire hésitant, la plupart d'entre eux arboraient une palette d'expressions qui voyageaient de l'intérêt inquiet à la pure et simple consternation.

Kenma lui tapota le bras.

— Allons voir.

Il acquiesça.

Les adolescents entouraient Hinata comme une foule de badauds un orateur habile. Celui-ci, le visage plongé dans ses mains, émit un grondement de frustration qui causa quelques échanges de regards interrogateurs dans l'assemblée. Suga était le seul à sourire, désormais ; même les deux troubles-fête habituels avaient abandonné leurs plaisanteries pour une physionomie accusant une certaine confusion.

Tsukishima salua Kuroo d'un signe de tête ; à cette exception près, personne n'avait remarqué leur arrivée, ou personne, en tout cas, n'y avait prêté attention.

Le silence perdura quelques instants encore, puis Hinata releva le menton, visiblement déçu.

— Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-il comme s'il l'avait déjà répété cent fois. Je suis prêt à le jurer sur la tête de Kageyama !

Ce dernier n'en parut pas particulièrement ravi.

— Un problème ? demanda Kuroo sans se soucier des gestes d'avertissement que lui adressait Daichi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hinata fit vole face ; à l'instant où il reconnut les nouveaux arrivés, son visage s'illumina d'un espoir que Kuroo n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir réaliser.

— Qui est le capitaine de Fukurodani ?

Kuroo arqua un sourcil.

— Konoha, pourquoi ?

Les épaules d'Hinata s'affaissèrent. Il lança à Kenma un regard affligé, mais, quand ce dernier confirma d'un signe de tête, il fut soudain au bord des larmes.

Kuroo n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu à ce point le pousser à bout. À peine avait-il esquissé un geste de réconfort qu'Hinata relevait les yeux, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, déclara-t-il d'un ton féroce. Si vous vous moquez de moi...

— Personne ne se moque de toi, assura Suga. Ne nous en veux pas, s'il te plaît. C'est juste...

Il haussa les épaules. Hinata se mordillait les lèvres, comme s'il tentait de conserver à l'intérieur de sa bouche des mots qui cherchaient à s'en échapper à tout prix.

Daichi s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

— Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là, dit-il, et quelques autres hochèrent la tête avec soulagement. C'est l'heure de manger, de toute façon. Et n'essayez même pas de ramener le sujet sur la table, c'est compris ?

La salle résonna d'un « oui » prudent, et, malgré la réticence de ses membres, le groupe se sépara tandis qu'ils sortaient du gymnase pour se rendre vers la cantine.

Kageyama et Hinata furent bientôt les seuls à rester en arrière. Kuroo et Kenma échangèrent un regard.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kuroo.

Hinata, d'abord perdu, finit par hocher la tête.

— Il a besoin de sommeil, c'est tout, fit Kageyama.

— Le voyage a été long, hein ?

Kuroo attendit une seconde. Personne ne réagit. Enfin, il prit une inspiration.

— Je sais que votre capitaine considère l'affaire close, mais c'était à propos de quoi, tout ça ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir, marmonna Hinata. Ils pensent que j'invente des joueurs sans raison.

Kageyama détourna les yeux.

— Que tu inventes des joueurs ? répéta Kuroo.

— L'ace de Fukurodani. Mais je ne l'ai pas inventé ! protesta-t-il avec vigueur. Je sais qu'il était là, il a joué avec Tsukishima et moi, dans le match à trois contre trois, mais Tsukishima fait comme s'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler !

Kuroo se passa une main sur la gorge. Quelque chose le gênait à l'intérieur, une question à peine formée, déjà assoiffée de liberté.

— Le match en trois contre trois ? Tu parles de celui avec Akaashi et Lev ?

Hinata acquiesça vivement.

— Il m'avait appris son attaque secrète.

Le cœur de Kuroo se serra brusquement.

— Quel genre d'attaque ?

— Pour tromper les bloqueurs. Une feinte, quoi.

 _Ah._ Il connaissait cette sensation.

_Je m'en souviens. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, crevette._

Il aurait pu le lui faire remarquer ; il aurait pu insister, comme les autres, lui rappeler les faits en espérant qu'il comprenne. Il conserva bouche close.

Parce que Kenma détestait les insectes, et Kenma détestait l'été ; parce qu'Akaashi avait lu : _souviens-toi_ , avait trouvé une fleur sur son oreiller, déployait tous les efforts du monde pour s'empêcher de pleurer ; parce que le manque, désormais, grondait dans sa poitrine comme un animal affamé.

Alors il ferma les yeux, laissa la question se libérer de ses entraves, et demanda d'une voix calme :

— Ce garçon, c'était qui ?

Hinata soupira.

— Alors tu ne t'en souviens pas, toi non plus ?

— Tu connais son nom ?

Hinata le dévisagea durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Le cœur de Kuroo s'arrêta à l'instant même où il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

— Bokuto, répondit-il. Bokuto Kōtarō.

 


End file.
